The Twilight Door
by ZeratheNightDancer
Summary: Yoko with her short temper and Zera with her hyperness have to save the worlds! Along with Riku, Sora, and Kairi by their sides! Follow their adventures through the good and the bad, but they've got problems of their own. please r and r!
1. Meeting Those You Already Knew

**A/N:** hello! Yay! I have a new story! This one has my friend and I in it! There will be pairings, but you'll have figure them out as the story goes on. Now, please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meeting Those You Already Knew**

Zera sat waiting in her room patiently. She had been drawing for two hours now, but it still wasn't time. She looked at the clock again. It was 6:53.

"WHY WON'T IT JUST BE SEVEN ALREADY!" Zera yelled while banging her clock against the corner of her desk. She stopped hitting it, and looked at it. The clock was now in several pieces. "DAMNIT!" she yelled.

"Um, are you done with you're little temper tantrum yet?" said a person from Zera's door. Zera turned around quickly with a grin.

"Yoko! YOU'RE HERE! YAY!" she squealed. Yoko shook her head and walked into Zera's room. She set her things down on the floor next to the bed.

"Soooooooo………..what do you wanna do?" Zera said sitting on her bed.

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmm………………………….I donno," Yoko said.

"Let's go to the basement!" Zera said striking a heroic pose. Yoko came up beside her, and also struck a heroic pose.

"Alright, let's go!" Yoko said. And so they ran off to go down to Zera's basement.

"What now?" Yoko asked when they got there.

"…I don't know. Let's play Kingdom Hearts!" Zera said popping the disc in her PS2.

"I guess I don't have a choice," Yoko said sitting down next to Zera. (okay, if you want a description, then here it is) Zera had dark brown hair and eyes. She had redish-purple highlights in her hair, and it was cut to just below her shoulders. She wore a black shirt that said 'fight like a girl' on it, her favorite low-rise jeans, and since she hadn't taken her shoes off yet, she also had on sneakers that were gray with blue on the sides. Yoko, Zera's best friend, also had brown hair cut just below her shoulders. She had red highlights instead, and her eyes were amber. She wore a gray shirt that said 'smile, tomorrow will be worse'. Her pants were black and baggy, and her shoes were also black, and had blue on the sides like Zera's.

"I hate tournaments, don't you?" Zera asked fighting another group of heartless in the Hades' Cup. She defeated them with ease and moved on.

"Yeah, they take to long. Especially this one," Yoko replied. Zera continued fighting all of the heartless groups.

"I'm bored," Yoko stated.

"Me too," Zera said. She was almost done with the tournament. They heard rain start to pound down on the side and roof of the house.

"Great, it's raining," Yoko said, lying down.

"Zera! The pizza's up here! Get some when you guys want some! I have to go back out, okay?" Zera's mother called from upstairs. The girls heard footsteps above them, and then a door open and close. They looked at each other.

"PIZZA!" they yelled in unison. They scrambled to get up and run towards the stairs, but they never made it. Yoko heard a crackling sound come from, and she turned to look back. Zera stopped her rushing, and looked back at Yoko.

"Yoko, come on. There's pizza…" she trailed off when she saw what Yoko was looking at. A black thing was coming out of Zera's TV. When it came all the way out, it looked like an oversized black ant. Yoko and Zera recognized it immediately.

"IT'S A HEARTLESS RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Zera shouted.

"Calm down, it's just one, and it's small fry. Just go grab that book over there and throw it at it's head," Yoko replied, unusually calm. Zera quickly got the book and threw it at the heartless like Yoko told her to. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything. All that did was make more of them appear. They hadn't attacked yet.

"How the hell are we supposed to beat these guys if we don't have a keyblade!" Zera yelled.

"We run," Yoko said, sprinting to the stairs. Zera followed after her. They ran out the front door, and into the street. The shadow heartless were everywhere.

"Shit!" Yoko yelled.

"Yoko, watch out!" Zera yelled, kicking a heartless away from her friend.

"Thanks," Yoko said, smiling weakly. "Come on, we have to find someway to stop this."

They started running down the street, glancing around, seeing if there was anyone who hadn't had their hearts taken away. Suddenly, Zera stopped. Yoko turned around to see her friend crying.

"Zera, come on. We have to keep moving, or else we'll be…caught," Yoko said. She saw what Zera was looking at. It was Zera's mother. She was hanging out of the car door, and she wasn't breathing. Yoko looked around to see heartless coming after them. She grabbed Zera's arm and dragged her away.

"Come on. We're the only two left, and I don't want you being caught. I don't want to be the last living thing on the planet," Yoko said while running. Zera sniffed, wiped her eyes, and nodded her head. She was now running beside Yoko, with out Yoko dragging her along. Suddenly, a energy blast went by them. Zera looked behind them, and saw the figure of a man with silver hair pursuing them. She couldn't see who it was exactly because of the rain and the tears still in her eyes.

"Somebody's following us! It looks like he has silver hair!" Zera yelled. Both the girls were drenched by the rain now.

"You sure?" Yoko yelled back. Another energy blast whizzed past them.

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure!" Zera said. She sped up her pace, but was running out of breath fast. Their chests were on fire, and they're legs hurt from running so fast, and so much. Then, one of the energy blasts hit Yoko, knocking her down. Zera instantly stopped, and knelt down by her.

"Yoko! Are you alright?" Zera asked, occasionally glancing back to look to see that the silver haired man was coming closer. Yoko groaned. Zera sighed in relief that her friend was still alive. She felt someone hovering over her and Yoko. She looked back to see their pursuer was standing behind her.

"Time to go to sleep," he said. Then the man hit the back of Zera's neck, making her black out.

(Zera's POV)

Voices. I hear voices. I don't recognize them. I wonder who they are. I groaned. I really don't want to get up. I hear the voices again, but this time, I can understand them.

"I think she's waking up," one said. It was female, and sounded remotely familiar, but I still didn't know who it was. Well, I guess I had better open my eyes now. So I did. I squinted at the light that shone in my eyes. Damn that was bright. I sat up slowly, holding my head. Stupid headache.

"Hey there! How're you feeling?" the voice from before asked. I turned my head to see a girl with short black hair staring at me. She wore a green scarf, a sort of kami-like thing that showed off her entire stomach, and the shortest pair of shorts I had ever seen. I gasped as I suddenly remembered something.

"Yuffie!" I said.

"How do you know my name?" the girl, now know as Yuffie said. Crap! I didn't mean to say that.

"Um, I uh…heard it from someone?" I replied, not really sure they would buy my answer. Yuffie looked me over like she was suspicious of my answer. She opened her mouth to say something but another person interrupted her.

"Okay, so what's you're name?" a male asked. He stepped forth in his leather outfit, carrying a sword that also looked like a gun. I immediately recognized his weapon as the gunblade, and the guy as Squall. I jumped out of the bed, and pounced on Squall giving him a hug.

"I've always wanted to meet you Squall! Oh my god you were like, my idol, or something! This is so cool!" I said, hugging him tighter. I guess Yuffie got mad when she saw me hugging Squall like that. I know because I heard her stomp out and slam the door. Squall was trying to pry me off, and so for his sake, I let him go.

"How do you know my real name?" he asked sternly, leaving no room for excuses. I thought quickly.

"I come from a planet called Orion 5 and you are a huge star there. So I've always wanted to meet you. Oh yeah, and my name's Zera!" I said, hoping he would buy it.

"You aren't telling the truth," he stated.

"But I am! If Yoko were here, she would justify me, for she also comes from Orion 5!" I whined. I wasn't really from Orion 5. I don't even know where the hell it is, or if it exists. "That reminds me, do you happen to know where Yoko is? Her hair is like mine, only it has red highlights, and she has a really bad temper, and-"

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" someone screamed from the room beside me. I ran over to the door, and flung it open. I pummeled Yoko with a hug. She was the one who screamed by the way.

"Yoko! I so happy you're still alive!" I said, letting go of her. She smiled at me

"Well of course I'm alive. How are you?" she asked. Hmm, fine, terrible, excited, all three? I don't know, I'll just tell her I'm fine.

"I'm fine. Guess what? I just met Squall and Yuffie!" I said excitedly. She gave me a quizzical look.

"I know who Yuffie is, and his name is Leon and not Squall," Yoko told me. Then I realized something else. We were in Traverse Town, and were in the Red Room at the moment.

"Wait, if Yuffie and Leon are here, where is Aerith?" I asked. Yoko pointed to a girl with long brown hair that was in a braid, and wore a long pink dress stepped in the room. I turned to face her.

"Hi Aerith!" I said waving my hand at her. Yoko slapped her forehead.

(Yoko's POV)

I groaned and sat up. I looked around the room I was in. It was mostly red. What a strange room. My back stung, and I remembered when I got hit. Then I realized I wasn't in my room, or Zera's room, which is mostly blue by the way, or even on my own planet. I saw a girl walking towards me.

"Hello, my name's Aerith, what's yours?" Aerith asked. I already knew who she was before she told me, but I wouldn't tell her that. I was still kind of on guard from yesterday, and just wanted to know where I was.

"Where am I?" I asked in the calmest voice I could muster.

"Answer my question first," Aerith said.

"I won't answer until you tell me where I am," I said getting frustrated.

"Tell me your name, and I'll tell you where you are," she said. I could tell she was getting frustrated too, but I was already furious.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" I yelled at her. The door flew open, and I had no time to react before I was pounced on. I found that the one who had pounced was Zera.

"Yoko! I'm so happy you're alive!" Zera said, still strangling me with her hug. She let go and then sat next to me. I smiled at her.

"Of course I'm alive. How are you?" I asked. Zera grinned like a maniac.

"I'm fine. Guess what? I just met Yuffie and Squall!" she said. Well she seem really giddy.

"I know who Yuffie is, and his name is Leon not Squall," I replied. Then it hit me we were in Traverse Town, in the Red Room. That's why everything was red. And if Zera said she knew them, then we would have a lot of explaining to do. And they probably wouldn't believe us even if we told them the truth.

"Wait, if Yuffie and Squall are here, then where is Aerith?" Zera asked. I pointed to Aerith who was standing I little ways away watching our reunion. Zera looked over at her and smiled.

"Hi Aerith!" she said. I slapped my forehead. Zera could be really dim sometimes.

(Normal POV)

"Um, excuse me but how do you know our names? None of us have ever met you before," Aerith said.

"Umm," Yoko said nervously.

"We come from the planet Orion 5, and you guys are superstars there. Almost everyone knows your names!" Zera said, using the same excuse she used with Squa-I mean Leon. Yoko slapped Zera upside the head.

"You idiot, now they'll be really suspicious," she said glaring at Zera. Zera gasped.

"Give me your hand," Zera said holding out her hand. Yoko rolled her eyes, and let Zera take her hand. "Bad Yoko," Zera said, slapping Yoko's hand.

"Are you two always like that?" Leon said coming from the Green Room.

"Yup!" Zera said proudly. Yoko rolled her eye once again.

"So why do you know our names?" Yuffie said. She had just walked back into the room.

"I just told you! We come from-mphff!" Zera tried to explain, but Yoko covered Zera's mouth with her hand. Yoko felt something wet on her hand, and then yanked it away from Zera's mouth. Zera had just licked Yoko's hand.

"You're sick," Yoko said.

"I love you too," Zera said, smiling. Yoko scooted away from her friend, but Zera pounced on her again.

"NOOOO! Don't leave me!" Zera cried. Yuffie sigh in frustration, and pulled Zera off of Yoko, and sat her down on the table across the room.

"Okay. You!" Yuffie said pointing to Yoko. "Tell us the real reason you know our names."

"You wouldn't believe us even if we did," Yoko replied. Zera tried to sneak back over to Yoko, but ended up getting stuck to the wall with ninja stars, courtesy of Yuffie. They heard a disappointed whine from Zera, but ignored it.

"Well, you can tell us, and then we'll decide if we believe you or not," Leon said. Yoko sighed.

"I WILL NOT SPEAK UNLESS IN THE PRESENCE OF MY LAWYER!" Zera shouted.

"No one asked you to talk," Yoko said bluntly.

"Oh yeah," Zera said, shutting up.

"Okay, so in our world, there's this video game called Kingdom Hearts. You guys are characters in it. We also know of Sora, Kairi, and Riku, who come from Destiny Islands. We know about Donald, and Goofy, and King Mickey. And then there's the Organization, and Ansem. Sora is the keyblade master, Kairi is a princess of heart, and Riku was once possessed by Ansem, and is now locked behind the door to the light with King Mickey," Yoko explained.

"And you expect us to believe that?" Yuffie asked.

"That's why I told you that you wouldn't believe us!" Yoko yelled.

"Hey!" Zera said, getting everyone's attention. "Where's Cloud?"

Just then a tall man with blonde hair walked in. He had a robotic hand, and a long black cape with lots of holes in it. He also carried a huge sword with torn white bandages wrapped around it. The man could only be known as Cloud. Zera instantly unstuck herself from the wall where she had recently been pinned, and pounced on Cloud. She hugged him tightly like she had to Leon and Yoko.

"Yay! I get to meet my other idol…or something like that!" Zera said excitedly, almost chocking cloud with her hug. Aerith, Yuffie, Leon, and Yoko all had to work together to pry Zera off of Cloud.

"Awww! But I wanna hug Cloudy some more!" Zera pouted.

"You'll get to hug him later, but for now, we have to do something," Yoko said firmly.

"And what would that be?" Zera asked curiously.

"We need to introduce ourselves," Yoko replied.

"Are we gonna go on an adventure? I wanna go find Sora, and Riku! And if we find Riku, then you'll be able to see your hottie!" Zera said happily. Yoko hit Zera upside the head again, blushing a little from both anger, and the last comment Zera had made.

"Whatever. So anyway, I'm Yoko, and the idiot next to me is Zera, we're best friends, and we just happened to get sucked into the world of our favorite video game," Yoko said with smile. Zera stuck her tongue out at Yoko, but smiled at everyone.

"Yep! It's the truth!" Zera said grinning. Yuffie and Aerith giggled, Leon smiled a little bit, and Cloud just looked confused.

* * *

"That's them, the pair with the power to open the door of twilight. The Twilight Princesses," a male said, his face currently obscured by the shadows.

"How will we get them to help us?" a woman asked the other, her face, covered by a hood.

"We wait until they lead us to the door, and then kill them," another man said.

"But what if they don't show us the way?" the woman from before asked.

"They will show us, but it will not be us exactly, we will use the boy you have been training to befriend them. And then when they show him to the door, he will be the one to kill them," said the first man. "Then we'll have all the power in the world." The trio laughed.

"Takuto!" the second man shouted. A young boy stepped out from the shadows, and bowed, no emotion showing in his face.

"Yes? What have you called me for?" the boy asked.

"We need you to go under cover for us. Befriend these two girls, and when we tell you, you are to kill them," the woman said. Takuto bowed, and left to fulfill his duty.

* * *

**A/N**: **Zera:** I have a lot of original characters in here!

**Yoko:** yeah. But what were those guys talking about back there about us being the Twilight Princesses?

**Zera:** (smiles evilly) you'll just have to find out in the next chapter!

**Yoko:** I don't wanna be no fucking princess!

**Zera:** You're so mean!

**Yoko:** I know!

**Zera:** and you're happy about that?

**Yoko:** Yep!

**Zera:** loser…please R&R!

**Yoko:** Yeah, or else I'll…make you watch the wiggles!

**Zera:** and you really don't want to do that now do you?

**Yoko:** flames are also accepted.

**Zera:** Yeah! They're great for making smores!


	2. New Clothes and Mysterious Weapons

**A/N:** **Zera:** New chappie!

**Yoko:** Woot!

**Zera:** Guess what!

**Yoko:** what?

**Zera: **this chappie's gonna be going back and forth between your POV or my POV! And we get to talk gibberish!

**Yoko:** and I care how?

**Zera:** you might not, but I thought the readers would!

**Yoko:** whatever.

**Zera:** meanie…well, I would like to thank our only reviewer

**Yoko:** thank you the pointless people of pluto!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdome hearts, but I might one day...

* * *

**New Clothes and Mysterious Weapons**

(Zera's POV)

I had woken up early this morning. I usually don't wake up before Yoko, so I decided to wake her up. I slipped into the room, where she was sleeping. I was grinned seeing my target was still asleep. Quickly, I dashed over to the bed, and pounced.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey!" I yelled, sitting on Yoko's back. Unfortunately for me, she flipped over, grabbed my arm, and flipped me off of the bed. I gave a yelp of surprise as I landed on the floor with her now sitting on my back, twisting my arm behind me. Yoko's eyes opened, and when she saw me, she quickly got off.

"Sorry, thought you were a heartless or something," she said. Then the door slammed open, and Leon, Yuffie, Aerith, and Cloud ran in. Yoko and I looked at Leon's feet, trying to hold back our laughter. He was wearing pink fuzzy slippers!

"What are you-oh, never mind," he said looking down to see what he was wearing.  
Yoko and I burst out laughing. "These aren't mine. I threw on the first pair of slippers I found, and ran in. These are Yuffie's."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," Yoko said, smiling widely.

"Uh-huh. No body thinks you like pink," I said, still muffling my giggles. We started laughing again.

"They _are_ mine," Yuffie said as she grabbed the slippers from Leon when he handed them to her.

"Suuuuure, that's what they all say," I said rolling my eyes. Yoko and I gave each other a high five. Yuffie rolled her eyes, Aerith and Cloud shook there heads disapprovingly. Leon just walked out of the room. Then we all went to the dinning room conveniently located in the hotel. Yoko and I had cereal, and Aerith made everyone else waffles!

(Yoko's POV)

Zera was staring at her bowl, and it was starting to get annoying. I sighed in frustration.

"Zera, what the hell are you staring at?" I asked. She looked up at me.

"Look! My cereal is spelling a message!" she said pointing at her cereal. I looked at it. "It says oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!" I stared at her blankly. Man could she be dim sometimes.

"Zera, you are aware that you're eating cheerios right?" I asked her. She looked back down at her cereal.

"Oh…" she said trailing off. I shook my head.

"You can be very, _very_ dim sometimes," I told her.

"I'm not dim. I'm delightfully dim!" Zera said. I slapped my forehead and resisted the urge to bang my head on the table. Every one else laughed.

"Did I miss something?" Zera asked. I sighed in frustration. This was definitely one frustrating morning.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Aerith asked us.

"We are going to go find Sora, Riku, and Kairi, and then return peace to the World Order!" Zera shouted striking her 'heroic' pose. I pulled her back into her chair.

"Actually, we don't really know what we're going to do. But I guess we can try to help Sora, Riku, and Kairi reunite. But we can't really do anything about the World Order," I said.

"Yeah, we might screw it up more than it already is," Zera inquired. "SQUIRELLS!"

"…riiiiiiight. Anyway," Yuffie said stuffing her mouth with the waffles Aerith made. They began conversing between themselves about stuff. I had to tell Zera something anyway.

"Zera, deshin peri que?" I said. (Zera, can I ask you something?) Yes, I decided to talk in gibberish.

"Uo. Cu pasa ine?" Zera replied. (Sure, what is it?) The others gave us weird looks, but then went back to their conversation.

"Eh sus jui moque torin etise dehn. Ishtu shu ingh uld bron." (I've had this feeling in the back of my head. Like something is calling me.)

"Nani?" Zera said. (What?) I think she got confused about what I said. Maybe I shouldn't tell her…nah, I can tell her.

"Emne ishtu shu ingh uld bron!" I repeated. (It feels like something is calling me!)

"Mira don feh conu insh jul ba, geba su dinm ohn sona." (I've been feeling the same thing, maybe we should tell the others.)

"Nie, cusi doh noju dusd jueil hus digh rofj skow kowe inu sorte bina," (No, we should try to find whatever it is that's calling us without telling anybody.) I said firmly. The others we staring at us now. "What?"

"Nothing. We were just wondering what you were talking about," Aerith said.

"Yeah, and what language were you speaking?" Yuffie inquired.

"The official language of Ori-" I cut Zera off by covering her mouth with my hand.

"Zera, if they already know that we don't come from Orion 5, then why do you keep bringing it up?" I asked. She licked my hand once again, and I yanked it away from her mouth. "You're sick."

"I love you too," Zera said smiling. I was busy wiping my hand on Leon's jacket.

"So what language were you speaking?" Leon asked, pulling his jacket out of my reach. I rolled my eyes.

"Gibberish," Zera and I said in unison.

"Uh-huh…" Yuffie said trailing off.

"Well, anyway, were discussing where we wanted to go first. We think Destiny Islands would be best. Then we could get Kairi to come with us," I said.

"I can't wait to fly on a gummi ship! They're so awesome and sound like they're made of the kind of stuff the use to make gummy bears!" Zera said, grinning like an idiot.

"Zera, they aren't made of that stuff, or else it would disintegrate while we were flying in space," I said. That probably wasn't true, but it would shut her up.

"When are you leaving," Cloud asked. I forgot he was there. But then again, he had been silent the whole time.

"After we change clothes, because, well, we really need to," I said. I guess they finally realized the shape our clothes were in. The back of my shirt was either gone or burnt from the blast that hit me earlier, and my pants had rips in them. Zera's clothes only had some rips in them, but they were big rips. Both of our outfits were completely soiled from the rain we had been running through previous to getting here.

"Yeah, you guys need new duds," Leon said. Yuffie gave him a weird look.

"Have you been near Donald or Goofy lately?" she asked.

"Yeah, I guess it rubbed off on me a little bit," he told us.

"Anyway, come with me. You can borrow some of my clothes," Aerith said. And so we followed her into the room. I had a feeling this wasn't going to go well.

(Zera's POV)

I was finally gonna get some new clothes! The clothes that I was wearing were really uncomfortable and messed up. Yoko and I followed Aerith into her room; well actually I kind of skipped there. She walked over to her closet and opened it. Inside was a complete pink wardrobe. My eye twitched.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT'S THE ACURSED PINK!" Yoko and I yelled in unison. We ran out of the room, and back into the kitchen, slamming the door behind us. Damn that girl has a lot of pink. Even more than my sister, and that's probably a world record if you have more than my sister. Leon, Yuffie, and Cloud looked at us strangely.

"What's the matter?" Yuffie asked in an amused tone.

"Too much pink," I said. Yoko nodded in agreement. "Can we borrow someone else's clothes?"

Yuffie laughed, "Sure follow me." And so we followed her. She opened her closet, and what we saw wasn't as bad as Aerith's, but it was all very skimpy. I mean, hardly-cover-your-butt skimpy. Yoko walked out without comment, and went to search for better clothes I guess. I stayed, because I found an outfit that I liked. No, it wasn't really skimpy like Yuffie's outfit. It included pants that looked shiny and hugged my hips nicely, a tank top that had a chain going back and forth across it(you know, criss-cross like), and a pair of arm warmers that went up to just before my elbow. The pants and arm warmers were black, and the tank top was a really dark crimson (yeah, I like black and dark colors like that. Got a problem with that? Huh? Punk! Lol, back to the story). I searched through her thousands of pairs of shoes, and found a pair of black, shiny boots with heels that were about an inch thick.

"I didn't even know I had all of that in there," Yuffie said, as I walked towards the bathroom to change into the clothes I had found.

"Trust me, with a closet as messy as yours, you could find anything in there if you looked hard enough. I know from experience coughmysistercough," I said over my shoulder. I closed the door, locked it, and began to change.

(Yoko's POV)

I walked out of Yuffie's room as soon as I saw her clothes. It was waaaaaaaay too skimpy for me, and definitely not my style. I walked down the hall and found another room. I went in. Whoever had this room did not know how to decorate. It had only a bed, a mahogany nightstand, and a single lamp that stood in the opposite corner. I shrugged and went to the closet. Hey, I still needed new clothes, so why not look here?

Anyway, I opened the closet door and looked at all of black pants, white shirts, leather jackets, and belts. I guess this was Leon's room. I'll look for something here anyway. I began to search for something that was my size. The door opened and someone walked in. I continued my search, ignoring whomever it was that had come in.

"What are you doing?" a male voice asked. It was Leon.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" I retorted with a question.

"It looks like you're looking for clothes," he said bluntly.

"Yeah, so?"

"You're looking in my closet."

"No, I thought it was Donald's closet. Of course I'm looking for clothes in your closet."

"Why?"

"Because I can, and besides, Aerith wears all pink which is a color I absolutely loath, and Yuffie's clothes are way to skimpy for my taste. There, I'm done," I said, picking out one of his smallest leather jackets. I took the clothes I had found from his closet and headed for the door. I stopped before I went out.

"Do you have any scissors here?" I asked him.

"In the drawer. Why?" he asked once again. I didn't feel like answering.

"You'll see," I said over my shoulder. I walked into a bathroom down the hall to change, and make the adjustments.

(Zera's POV)

I walked out of the bathroom to find that Yuffie had left her room. I felt a little self-conscious about my outfit, but forced myself to go out in front of everybody anyway. I stepped into the dinning room where everybody was talking. Well everybody except for Yoko, but then again she was probably changing too. Their eyes were all trained on me, looking over my outfit. I shifted nervously onto my other foot.

"So…what do you guys think?" I asked them. I did a little twirl to give them a full view. I could see a light blush on Cloud's face. It was probably just the outfit doing that because in my opinion, Cloud and Aerith should be together. I think they would make a cute couple. Unless they were related or something like that. Then them being together would just be wrong. I never played the Final Fantasy game that had them in it, so I don't really know their relationship. But anyway, Yuffie was the first to reply.

"I think it's cute. Definitely looks better on you than it would on me," she commented.

"Yeah, I agree. I don't think pink would look too good on you now that I see this outfit on you," Aerith put in. The boys nodded their heads in agreement. We heard alight knockon the door and saw Yoko standing there, leaning against the frame. She wore black pants that were slightly baggy, three different belts around her waist, what looked like a white short-sleeved shirt that had been cut up the sides, and then had short cuts in the sides that were now knotted together to make it smaller under a black jean jacket that looked like Leon's except not as big. The white shirt was also cut into a v-shape at the collar.

"Dude! I love your outfit! Did you raid Leon's closet or something?" I asked her.

"Yeah. By the way, thanks for the clothes Leon," Yoko said. "I like your outfit too."

"Surprisingly, I found all of this in Yuffie's closet. Her closet is kind of like my sister's. Stuffed with crap you didn't even know you had," I said grinning. My smile faltered a bit when I remembered that I would never see my family again, but I hid it. Yoko grinned back at me.

"So that's what you used the scissors for," Leon said in a bored tone. Yoko rolled her eyes. I heard her mutter 'whatever' under her breath, and I giggled.

"So…how can we get to Destiny Island, and how long will it take for us to get there?" Yoko asked. She always gets right to the point unless we're joking about something.

"Cid can let you barrow a gummi ship," Cloud said. I frowned.

"You aren't going with us?" I asked them. I wanted to bug them some more, but I also wanted some familiar characters with us.

"We have to stay here and make sure the heartless don't overtake this world," Leon told us. Oh yeah. I had forgotten about those guys.

"Okay, but we're going to need some weapons," Yoko said. I forgot about that too. We would need weapons if they weren't going with us. Aerith gave us a confused look.

"But we thought you already had weapons," she said walking into another room to get something.

"Huh?" Yoko and I said in unison. We were both very confused. We hadn't come here with a weapon of any kind unless you count our fists. Aerith came back into the room.

"When Leon found you guys in the Third District,he said you were both holding one of these swords," she said.

"Wow. They look just like Keyblades, but something's different about them," Yuffie said, awe in her voice.

"They're the Twilight Masters' keyblades," I said unconsciously. Everybody looked at me. "What? What did I say?"

"You said that they're the 'Twilight Masters' keyblades'," Leon said.

"I said that?" I asked. Everybody nodded in confirmation.

"Well, since you found us with them, and she said that they're the Twilight Masters' blades, maybe Zera and I are the Twilight Masters," Yoko said.

"But we didn't know about this before now, so how could I have known that? And what the hell is a Twilight Master?" I asked her. I was scared that I knew something without actually knowing it, and I was confused about everything that was going on, but I hid those feelings so no one would know.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling that this is what brought us here. And this might help us find whatever we're supposed to be looking for here," she said.

"Wow Yoko. I never knew you could be such a deep thinker," I said sarcastically.

"I am a very deep thinker. I just choose not to show it," she replied with a smirk. I stuck my tongue out at her and smiled. The others laughed at our foolishness.

"Do you guys know which one belongs to who?" Yuffie asked.

"I guess we'll find that out in about two seconds," Yoko said as we both reached for a sword. Instinctively, I reached for the black one that had silver sparkles over its black coat, and curved blades on one side. Attached to the back of the handle was a key chain with a silver star on it. As I grabbed the handle, I felt a strange power flowing through my fingers, through my entire body, and then my hand felt like it had that pins-and-needles feeling. I wanted to let go, but it felt right to be holding this weapon. A voice was saying a name in my head. 'Midnight Shadow' it said. I assumed it was the name of the blade. I stared at my new weapon, then at Yoko, and then at everyone else.

"So?" Aerith asked.

"I guess this one's mine," I said stupidly.

"Yeah, like we didn't notice that Zera," Yoko said.

"And I would be very concerned if you didn't Yoko," I replied. She rolled her eyes. I looked at her keyblade…or at least it might be a keyblade. Oh I'll just call it that for the heck of it. Anywho, it was also black, but it had a red dragon wrapping around it. The blade was a dark crimson and was shaped like mine. The key chain on hers was a silver dragon.

"What are you gonna do now?" Cloud asked.

"I…don't...know," I said slowly. Yoko rolled her eyes once again.

"I guess we could go to Destiny Islands now," she suggested.

"What she said," I said pointing at her.

"Okay, follow me and we'll get you a gummi ship from Cid," Yuffie said, walking to the door. Yoko and I looked at each other, shrugged, and followed her out of the house. We went through the doors into the Second District because the doors to the First District were locked. As soon as we walked a few steps, a group of heartless appeared. Yuffie turned to us.

"Okay, you guys can just-"

Yuffie didn't get to finish her sentence because Yoko and I had obliterated the group in a matter of seconds. It felt so natural, all of the techniques and stances I used. Almost like I had known how to do it all my life. Yuffie loked at us weirdly.

"Oookay. I guess I won't be needing to help you guys any time soon," she said. We began our trek through the Second District again, and made it to the First District without to many heartless battles, all of which only took Yoko and I a few seconds to finish while Yuffie did nothing because she was too slow to react.

"Oh Ciiiiiiiii-iiiiiiiiid," Yuffie called out to him, waving her hand high in the air. The old man sighed as we walked over to him.

"What do you want?" he asked, completely ignoring Yoko and I.

"Aw, you don't want me here?" she said pouting.

"Whatever. Now really. What do you want?" he asked her again.

"Well, these two need a gummi ship!" she said going back to her hyper self. Cid finally noticed us. I smiled and waved a little, and Yoko just stood there with her arms crossed, looking at everything as if to memorize it. I think she was pissed off at something. He gave us a strange look.

"Why do you need a gummi ship?" he asked us.

"We're gonna go reunite Kairi, Sora, and Riku!" I said grinning. Yoko smiled at my enthusiasm; Cid just gave me another strange look.

"Um, I'm gonna go back to the others now okay? Come visit anytime okay!" Yuffie told us. Yoko and I nodded, and then turned our attention back to Cid.

"What are your names, and have you ever driven a gummi ship before?" he asked us.

"I'm Zera! And no, I have never before in my life driven or ridden in a gummi ship," I told him.

"I'm Yoko and I have driven a gummi ship before," she said calmly. I gasped.

"You know how to drive a gummi ship and you don't even have a license. You're baaaaaaaaad!" I said. She slapped me upside the head.

"Hey!" I yelled, rubbing my head.

"You deserved it," she said with a smirk. I pouted and turned my back to her.

"Okay, so you will be the driver right? Here are the keys," Cid said, giving Yoko the keys to the ship. And of course, me being the simpleton that I am, I was very curious about this.

"I didn't know gummi ships had keys. Don't they have buttons?" I asked.

"Yeah there's buttons used to operate the gummi ship telling it where to go and when to shoot, but the key is just a security thing. To make sure no one steals it," Cid told me.

"Wooooooooooow. I never knew," I said. Yoko grabbed the back of my shirt and began to pull me towards the door.

"Bye Cid! Tell everyone we said bye okay?" I shouted to him. I don't know if he heard me because he just walked away. I got out of Yoko's grasp and proceeded to walk beside her.

"Soooooooooooooooooo… do you really know how to drive one of these things?" I asked her.

"Of course I do. I don't know why, but I remember how to," she replied.

"Hmm…interesting," I said, rubbing my chin. Yoko and I laughed. We exited Traverse Town and got into our gummi ship. Amazingly, Yoko did know how to drive, and I got to shoot at random things even if she kept yelling at me to stop doing it. And so, we were of to our first destination: Destiny Islands.

* * *

**A/N: Zera:** Hey peeps! It's only me here right now. 

**Random message machine: **Yoko is currently unavailable at the moment. Please leave a message after the beep…beep.

**Zera: **(hits machine) grr, stupid machine. Anywho, I hope you liked the chapter, and I really would like it if I had more reviewers. It would help the process of updating a lot. So please, **R&R**. Well, I have to go now. Ta ta!


	3. Crash Landings and Goodbyes

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera: **Woot! Another chappie!

**Yoko:** Cool!

**Zera: **Isn't it?

**Yoko:** Thank you to those of you who have reviewed this story!

**Zera:** oh! Oh! I want to say the disclaimer!

**Yoko:** (sweat drop) go right ahead…

**Zera:** Yay! Okay.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the KH characters, but there are many OC's that I do own. Like Yoko and myself!

**Yoko:** (anger mark) you don't own me, I own myself!

**Zera:** fine, be that way.

**Yoko: **(rolls eyes) enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Crash Landings and Goodbyes**

Yoko was having a hard time concentrating with Zera shooting at random things, sometimes yelling out, "Die you evil Heartless! Die!". Occasionally Yoko would yell at her friend to stop, but Zera would reply in gibberish, and Yoko would roll her eyes and go back to driving. That, fortunately for her, had stopped five minutes ago. But though she was happy Zera had stopped her annoying antics, she found herself wondering what her friend was doing. Sighing, she pressed the autopilot button and went off in search of Zera.

"Zera? Where the hell are you?" Yoko yelled as she walked down the small hallway.

"I'm in the last room to the right!" she heard Zera shout back. She entered the one Zera had said and found her friend sitting on the floor. She seemed to be throwing something on her keyblade.

"IT WON'T STICK!" Zera yelled.

"Okay, what the hell are you doing?" Yoko asked her.

"I'm trying to make it more glittery, but it's not working! I even put glue on it with this glue stick!" Zera pouted. Yoko raised an eyebrow.

"And where exactly did you get the gluestick and glitter?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"…I…don't…know…they were just here," Zera replied simply.

"Uh-huh, right. Whatever," Yoko said leaving the room. Suddenly she felt a weight on her leg that wasn't her own. She looked down to see Zera latched onto her leg.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!" she yelled.

"Uh…Zera? I need to get back to the control panel to see if we're close yet," Yoko told her. Then the ship started to shake violently, causing Yoko to fall over onto the ground. Then both of the girls were thrown against the wall, and the electricity blew. The girls lay there for a bit. They groaned as they got up, rubbing the bruises that may be forming in a short while.

"You okay Yoko?" Zera asked, looking at her friend.

"Yeah. I guess we landed. I forgot to put the landing gear on autopilot too, I think. Are you alright?" Yoko asked. Zera nodded.

"Uh-huh, yeah. I'm okay, but I know I'm going to have a huge headache later," she said.

"Well, we better go get our stuff," Yoko replied. Zera nodded her head in agreement and followed Yoko out of the room. The ship had landed on its side, so they were walking on one of the walls, and the crash had knock out the power, so it was fairly dark. Feeling their way down the hall and back to the control room, they walked in silence. Once there, they gathered their stuff and their weapons, and then exited the ship.

**Meanwhile, out side on the island**

A small tremor was sent through the ground. It wasn't enough to damage anything, but enough to catch the four teenager's attention. They ran to the source of the quake to find some kind of ship had crash-landed on their playground beach.

"What is it?" Selphie asked out loud. Kairi recognized it.

"That's a gummi ship," she said. "They're used to travel in space and are combat equipped."

"Shouldn't we be worried about who is in there instead of what it is?" Tidus asked.

"Ya, Tidus is right, man. Whoever is in there might want to take over our island or something," Wakka put in. They watched it for a few more minutes but nothing happened.

"Or maybe whatever's in there died when they crashed," Selphie inferred. The rest of them just shrugged in response.

"Well, I guess it's safe to continue our game of blitzball?" Wakka asked.

"You guys are going down!" Selphie yelled as they continued their game. They were too busy playing to notice when the door of the gummi ship opened and two teenage girls stepped out onto the hot white sand.

"Jeez, now I know why adults always say to wear a seat belt," Yoko said, rubbing a bruise that was forming on her side.

"I have an owie on my head," Zera whined, rubbing the tender spot.

"Hey! Look out!" someone shouted as a blitzball went shooting past Yoko to hit Zera in the head. Zera, after being hit in the head twice, fell over unconscious. Yoko laughed at what had just happened to her friend until she heard people running towards her and Zera. She turned to face them.

"Hey! Is she okay?" Tidus asked.

"Yeah, she's okay Tidus," Yoko replied unconsciously. She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth to stop herself from saying more. They gave her strange looks.

"How do you know my name?" he asked.

"Um…I will not speak unless in the presence of my lawyer?" she replied slowly, unsure of what to say.

"Did you guys come out of the gummi ship?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah, I had it on auto pilot, but I forgot to put the landing gear on auto pilot too, so we crashed," Yoko explained.

"Why did you come here?" Kairi asked.

"To find you," Yoko told her.

"Why me?"

"Because we, Zera and I, are trying to reunite you, Riku, and Sora."

"How do you know them?"

"…"

"If you don't even have an answer, then I don't believe you."

"I need Zera awake to help me explain it, and as you can see, she is still knocked out."

"Well why can't you tell us?"

"Because I need Zera to help me explain!"

"Why do you need her to help you explain something!"

"Because I just do! Now stop asking me stupid questions!"

"Why?"

"That's it!" Yoko yelled as she lunged to attack Kairi, who had unknowingly pushed Yoko over her anger limit. Unfortunately for Yoko, Zera had somehow magically revived and pounced on her.

"Hello everbody!" she said happily, sitting on Yoko's back.

"Would you mind getting off me Zera!" Yoko yelled from under her.

"Not unless you promise to be nice to Kairi and not attack her," Zera said, poking Yoko's head.

"Fine," she grumbled, and Zera got off of her.

"Anyway, I am soooooooooooo happy to actually meet you all! My name's Zera, and her name's Yoko. I already know all of your names, so you don't need to introduce yourselves," Zera said.

"Zera, we still need to tell them how we know about them and Sora and Riku," Yoko whispered in Zera's ear.

"Okay, but why are we whispering?" Zera whispered back. Yoko rolled her eyes and turned to face everybody.

"Let's all go over to the paopu tree!" Zera said excitedly. She began running to the shack that led there. Yoko groaned and ran after Zera.

"We better follow them or we're never gonna know why they're here, ya?" Wakka suggested. They all nodded in agreement and ran off after them. When they got there, Zera was sitting happily on the paopu tree, and Yoko was leaning against a nearby tree.

"Hello my fellow…people!" Zera waved to them. Yoko shook her head.

"Ignore her. She gets really hyper and can sometimes act really random and crazy," Yoko said walking over to them.

"Hey! You can be like that too if you have enough sugar!" Zera yelled, jumping from her seat and walking over to them like Yoko was doing.

"Okay, could you please tell me how you know about us now?" Kairi asked in a frustrated voice.

"We come from the planet Ori-" Yoko slapped her hand over Zera's mouth once again.

"Don't make me go over this again Zera," Yoko hissed, slowly removing her hand from her friend's mouth. Zera stuck her tongue out at Yoko.

"Anyway, we come from a world where you are all in a video game called 'Kingdom Hearts'. You guys are all characters in it, and we know about Leon, Yuffie, Cloud, and Aerith who are all in Traverse Town. Are you with me so far?" Yoko asked, wanting to make sure they understood.

"I still don't believe you," Kairi said defiantly.

"ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? JEEZ, HOW LONG-" Zera tackled Yoko again.

"You said you wouldn't be mean to her again," Zera said, once again sitting on Yoko's back.

"I DON'T CARE! EITHER LET ME KILL HER OR GET IT THROUGH HER FUCKING HEAD THAT WE'RE TELLING THE TRUTH DAMMIT!" Yoko yelled, trying to get out from under Zera.

"Holy shit you're loud," Zera said, uncovering her ears.

"Okay, okay. I believe you. Jeez," Kairi said, holding her hands up in defeat. Zera sat on Yoko for a few more minutes to let her calm down.

"You okay now?" she asked.

"Yeah. Still pissed, but better," Yoko replied, getting up when Zera got off of her.

"Well that was interesting," Tidus said, still a little confused about Yoko's outburst.

"Uh-huh," Wakka and Selphie said together, nodding their heads.

"So anyway, our world was taken over by the heartless, and we woke up in Traverse  
Town. That's how we got the gummi ship!" Zera said.

"And then we came here to get Kairi, and then go find Sora and Riku," Yoko concluded.

"But how are you gonna leave when your ship is trashed, man?" Wakka asked.

"Ummmmmmmm……………" Zera and Yoko said. They didn't know how to fix it, or what they would need to fix anyway. Zera gasped.

"I think I know how to fix it!" she said, and ran back over to the ship. The others followed her. When they got there, she had already begun to work on it.

"Um, Zera? What are you doing?" Yoko asked.

"What does it look like? I'm fixin' the gummi ship!" Zera called from on top of the massive ship.

"Do you even know how?" Yoko yelled back.

"I told earlier I thought I know how, and I do! I think it's kinda like how you know how to drive it!" Zera shouted. There was silence for a few minutes.

"I'm finished! All we need are some light bulbs to replace the ones that broke and turn it back upright, and then we're all set!" Zera said, jumping down to them.

"Wow, I never knew you could posses such skill in that small brain of yours," Yoko said with a smirk.

"I know…HEY! That was rude and uncalled for!" Zera pouted.

"So?" Yoko said, uninterested.

"Sooo…I feel like doing a jazz square (those are so much fun!)," Zera said. She pulled Tidus and Wakka over to teach them how to do a jazz square. Selphie, Kairi and Yoko stood there, shaking their heads at their friend's stupidity. Eventually they learned, and the three other girls fell over laughing at the sight of Tidus, Wakka, and Zera doing a jazz square, and later, the can-can.

"Okay, okay. That's enough stupidity for one day," Yoko said wiping a tear from her eye (yes, she was laughing so hard it made her cry).

"I agree," Selphie said, trying to quiet her laughter. Kairi nodded in agreement. Zera and the boys came back over to them.

"So when are going?" Zera asked as she sat down in the sand.

"Well, when do you want to go?" Yoko replied.

"Um……I donno," Zera said.

"How about as soon as I get my stuff together?" Kairi suggested.

"Yeah, sure. That sounds great," Yoko said.

"And now…we shall go to Kairi's house!" Zera shouted as she struck her heroic pose. Yoko did the same.

"To the docks!" she yelled as they ran to their destination. Kairi shrugged her shoulders and ran after them. They took Kairi's boat so they could get to her house. Once there, Yoko and Zera sat on the porch waiting for Kairi to finish her packing.

"Why do you think we have Keyblades?" Yoko asked.

"That reminds me, does your keyblade have a name? Mine is Midnight Shadow!" Zera said.

"My keyblade is called Blood Dragon's Shadow," Yoko replied holding out her keyblade in front of her.

"Cool name," Zera said.

"I like yours too," Yoko replied. They sat in silence for a while. Zera sighed, and looked out across the ocean.

"So…" Zera trailed off.

"Back to my first question: why do you think we have our keyblades?" Yoko asked once again.

"I'm not sure, but…I think there is a reason we were given them and taken here. And even if I'm not sure what will happen…I want to believe that everything will turn out okay in the end," Zera said quietly. Yoko smiled at her friend.

"Me too. I just hope we don't end up fighting each other," Yoko said. Zera laughed.

"Yeah, you'd probably kick my ass," she said.

"That may be true, but you have gotten better," Yoko told her.

"Maybe…" Zera trailed off again. They heard the door open. So they turned around to see Kairi lugging out a huge bag.

"Uh, you're gonna need to travel lighter," Zera said.

"Yeah, waaaaaaaaaaaaaay lighter," Yoko agreed.

"But it's got my essentials in it," Kairi argued.

"Well that's just too bad. Now exactly what do you have in there?" Yoko asked. Kairi thought for a moment.

"Um…my clothes, toiletries, make-up, stuff like that," Kairi said.

"It seems like you packed your entire wardrobe in there," Zera observed. Kairi flushed. Yoko sighed and got up. Zera did the same.

"Well, we better get going," Yoko said, walking toward the dock where Kairi's boat was.

"Okay Capitan! Let's move out!" Zera said. She picked up Kairi's bag with ease, like it was the lightest thing in the world. Kairi followed dumbly behind.

"How can you pick up that heavy thing?" she asked as she rowed the boat back to the other island.

"I'm stronger than I look. I may be dumb, but eight years of gymnastics has given me the strength I have now. Thank you Mel!" Zera said.

"You mean Mel from school?" Yoko asked. Zera shook her head.

"Nope! My gymnastic coach who happens to be the person who made us all do lots of conditioning stuff," Zera said.

"We're here," Kairi said. They all got off, and helped get the bag out of the boat without getting it wet.

"We're back!" Zera yelled. Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka immediately ran up to them. Kairi hugged all of them.

"I've got to go now, okay?" Kairi said. She smiled at her friends as Zera and Yoko waited for her at the doorway.

"We'll miss you," Selphie said.

"Make sure you come back," Tidus told her.

"And make sure you bring the guys back, ya?" Wakka said, grinning. Kairi nodded.

"I will…well, bye!" Kairi said, walking towards the ship with tear glistening the corners of her eyes. She stopped in front of Yoko and Zera.

"You ready to go?" Zera asked. Kairi nodded and they went into the ship.

"So where are we going now?" she asked as they walked to the control room.

"Well, we might as well search all of the worlds and any new ones we find to see if Sora is there," Yoko said.

"I say we go to the Olympus Coliseum!" Zera said.

"Why?" Yoko asked.

"Cause they might have a tournament there," Zera said.

"And if there's a tournament, then Sora might be there too!" Kairi added excitedly.

"Okay, I guess we're going to the Coliseum then," Yoko said slowly. She sat down and started to drive once again, while Zera and Kairi fooled around in the background, annoying Yoko more than before. It only took a short while to get there.

"Guys, we're here," Yoko said, interrupting Zera and Kairi singing the 'If You're Happy and You Know It…' song.

"Yay!" Zera said running towards the door.

"I'm gonna go enter us in the tournament if there is one okay Zera?" Yoko shouted.

"Okie dokie!" Zera yelled back.

"Is she always this hyper?" Kairi asked as she walked in the building with Yoko.

"You should see our other friends," she replied.

"There are more of you?" Kairi asked surprised at this new fact.

"Uh-huh, and they are a lot weirder than her. But they aren't here," Yoko said as she walked up to Phil so she could enter Zera and herself.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** Yay! Another chapter successfully finished.

**Yoko:** Right…(sweat drop)

**Takuto**: When am I coming in?

**Zera:** Holy shit how'd you get here?

**Takuto:** Riku and Sora are here too.

**Riku:** Hi.

**Sora:** Hi!

**Yoko & Zera:** (sweat drop) oookaaaaaaay…

**Takuto:** So when are we coming in?

**Zera:** Soon. Soon my pretty.

**Takuto, Riku, & Sora:** (twitch)

**Riku: **You're weird.

**Zera:** I know.

**Yoko:** Anyway, please review.

**Sora:** please! (puppy dog eyes)


	4. Yet Another New Friend

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Yoko and Zera:** Happy Thanksgiving!

**Yoko: **Again, thank you to those who reviewed, even if there weren't that many who did.

**Zera: **here's a new chappie for you! But first, Yoko has to say the disclaimer!

**Yoko:** Why me?

**Zera: **because…

**Yoko:** oh, fine… **Dislcaimer:** We do not own KH, although we would like to. And if we did, Riku would be the main character, and would kick Ansem's ass instead of being possessed by him.

**Zera:** Oh yeah! Now, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Yet Another New Friend**

**(Zera's POV)**

I felt really hyper, like I was on sugar high or something even though I haven't had any sugar for a while. Anyway, I was sitting on the steps waiting for Yoko and Kairi to come out when I noticed a boy about my age, maybe a year older sitting off to my right. I'm slow sometimes when it comes to certain things, and I guess this was one of the cases. He was staring at me. He had emerald green eyes, and shaggy dark brown hair. He wore a simple black shirt, long baggy shorts, gray sneakers, and a couple of chain necklaces. I smiled at him and he turned his head away to break his gaze. Confused, I got up and sat back down next to him.

"Hi," I said, smiling at him again. He mumbled a hello. Suddenly I felt depressed.

"Do you want me to go away? Am I annoying? I'm really sorry if that's the case. I'll go," I said, getting up. His head shot up.

"N-no, it's not that. It's just that I don't know you…and I um, don't really talk to people all that much," he said quietly. I sat back down.

"That's okay, I'm sort of like that too I guess," I told him. Suddenly, I felt really shy around him. I'm usually shy around people I don't know, and even more so when someone I do know isn't there to introduce me to them. I was fine with the others because I knew them from the game, but I had absolutely no idea who this was, so I was shy. My hyperness had lessened a bit.

"Um…so, what's your name?" I asked him. He gave me a small smile and extended his hand so he could shake my hand. I took it.

"My name's-"

"Hey! We're all set, now come on! It's about to start!" I heard Yoko yell.

"Sorry, I got to go. I'll see you later hopefully," I said. I got up and ran into the building, and then out into the arena before he could say anything more.

"Hello friends!" I said popping up behind Yoko and Kairi. They jumped five feet in the air…okay, maybe four inches, but hey, I like to exaggerate stuff.

"Whoa! Where'd you come from?" Kairi said. I grinned.

"From my parents," I said. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Well, we're signed up for the tournament. And just in time too. It's going to start in about two minutes," she said.

**(Normal POV)**

"Okay! It's time for this tournament to start. This is only one round long, because not many people signed up this time, so here're Yoko and Zera, the rookies vs. Shadow Stealth. All audience members please refrain from going in the arena, and if you haven't found your seat yet, please do so now. Refreshments will be brought to you if you want any," a voice boomed through the speakers. Everyone did as they were told, and Kairi, not having entered the tournament, sat in an empty seat near the front so she could see her new friends.

"They have really bad names for the heartless groups, don't they?" Yoko said as she headed towards the arena.

"Heh, yeah. I noticed that too. But I wonder why it's only one round this time. Usually the tournaments are really long," Zera replied, following her friend. Zera looked over at the fighters, seeing a human with them, as they entered the ring and recognized him. She nudged Yoko.

"What?" she asked.

"That's the guy I was talking to before you called me over," Zera said. Static crackled through the speakers before Yoko could reply.

"And…FIGHT!" the announcer voice blared through the speakers, signaling the battle to start.

"Well, time to fight," Yoko said with anticipation.

"Wait!" Zera yelled as she tackled her friend. The boy and the heartless stood there confused by her actions.

"What's this? A team-mate taking out another team-mate?" the announcer yelled, trying to get the crowd into it. They were.

"What was that for!" Yoko yelled, still on the ground.

"He's my friend. And friends don't fight friends," Zera said knowingly.

"Zera! We're in a fucking tournament! We're supposed to fight anyone who's on the other team. Besides, do you even know his name?" Yoko yelled again.

"No, I don't know his name, and he doesn't know mine. Either way, I still think he's a friend. But would you fight me if I were on the other team Yoko? Well, would you?" Zera asked.

"If it's in a tournament? Yes. If it's for real? It depends on the circumstances, but most likely no," Yoko said said. All the while, the heartless and the boy stood there in a confused daze at what was happening. 'This is Yoko and Zera? And that girl I was talking to outside was Zera? Well, at least I won't have to search every world for them, and it was really easy to get that Zera girl's trust. I don't know about the other one though,' the boy thought as he watched the two teenaged girls.

"Oh, fine," Zera huffed. Yoko sighed, got up, and offered a hand to Zera so she could help her up. Her friend took it.

"Okay! Time to start this fight!" Yoko yelled excitedly.

"I'm with you now," Zera said with a smirk as they both got into fighting stances and their keyblades appeared in their hands. Their sudden change of attitude startled their opponents, but they shook it off quickly and started to attack.

"Now this is a fight!" the speaker blared. The crowd roared as the heartless attacked and sometimes connected with flesh. All the while, the boy on the opposing team had stood there, not doing anything, the entire time it had taken Zera and Yoko to destroy the heartless, which was about five minutes.

"That didn't take you very long," he said with a smirk.

"We could've done better," Zera said, also smirking.

"Now it's you're turn," Yoko said as she lunged forward to make the first strike. He pulled out his sword and dodged, but Zera went in quickly enough to be able to wound him. He jumped back from them, and grabbed his side, which was now cut deeply and bleeding profusely. As opposed to Yoko, who fought alot in her own neighborhood against other people and possibly spilled the other's blood if on accident or on purpose, Zera had never in her life purposely hurt someone other than her sister. And that was only if they were really mad at each other, and it was only ever scratching or the occasional hit. They never spilled each other's blood. Zera paled a bit. She was thrilled, excited, scared, and sick all at the same time. Other than fighting the heartless, which produced no life fluid when they were cut, she had never really fought anyone. This was a totally new experience. Yoko saw her friend staring at the boy's wound, and gave her a reassuring smile before once again running forward to attack. Zera took a deep breath and followed suit, but stayed back a bit. The boy quickly downed a potion to heal his wound.

"It's over!" Yoko yelled as she dealt a powerful blow downward. He barely managed to bring his sword up to block the attack in time. He grunted with effort, but was able to pushed her off and back.

"You sounded like Leon back there," Zera said to Yoko as she rushed in for another strike at his side. She swung her keyblade, but he blocked this attack too. Soon the two were exchanging blows, but that only lasted a short while. Yoko was soon charging back at him, and he managed to kick Zera in the stomach, sending her flying across the arena, giving him more time to focus on Yoko. Zera hit the ground hard, rolling a few times before coming to a stop. Yoko attacked him fiercely, exchanging blows as Zera slowly recovered and got up again. She coughed, and a little blood came out of her mouth, but she ignored it. Instead, she drank a potion she had tucked away, and ran back into the heat of the battle. She looked for an opening for her to strike at her opponent, but could find none. She decided to finally use a spell. She focused on the boy.

"Yoko, watch out!" she yelled a warning to her friend, who nodded and jumped away just as Zera yelled out, "THUNDAGA!"

Lightning struck where she willed it to, which was around the boy. He was struck two times, and he knelt down, panting afterwards. The two girls looked at each other and nodded. They went in for the final attack. He dodged Zera's attack, but that was only a distraction so that Yoko could get behind him. She managed to thrust her sword into his stomach. She pulled her keyblade out of him, and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh! And a victorious win for Yoko and Zera!" the announcer yelled through the speakers. The crowd went wild, yelling and cheering, not noticing the boy who was now lying on the ground, almost bleeding to death. Zera knelt down beside him.

"Aw man, we need to help him! He needs medical attention now," she said, examining the wound.

"Well, everyone's leaving now, so I guess they aren't going to help us," Yoko stated, watching the crowd leave.

"Let's bring him on the gummi ship," Zera said as she muttered, "cure" to at lessen the pain. Yoko nodded curtly and helped lift him up so that they could carry him to the ship. Kairi jogged over to them, and helped by getting a bed ready for the boy after being told where they were taking him. They laid him down, and took off his shirt (they didn't bother taking off the necklaces) to reveal the wound. Kairi and Yoko were off collecting whatever it is they won from the fight, so that left Zera alone with the boy. She got a wet washcloth, and began to clean out his wound. When she was certain it was clean, she doused it with a potion, and used "Curaga" just to be on the safe side. She drained the last of her energy using that last spell, so she sat down in a chair that was near-by and dozed off.

Yoko and Kairi had come back from getting their prize, which turned out to be "the achievement and knowing that you are better than those you competed against". Yoko opened the door to their little infirmary to check on her friend and the boy to find them both asleep. She smiled at her friend who was oddly sprawled on a chair across the room, and walked over so she could pick her up and lay her down on the second bed in the infirmary. Satisfied, Yoko then left, closing the door quietly behind her. She then went off to do something with Kairi while she waited for the pair to wake up.

A half an hour later, the boy slowly came back into consciousness. Slowly, he sat up, held his head in his hand, and groaned. He lifted his gaze to look around the white, sterile room. He saw his ripped shirt lying on a table, and then looked down at his bare chest, finally realizing he wasn't wearing a shirt. He got up and walked over to retrieve his shirt. As he approached the table, he noticed he wasn't alone in the room. He could hear the light breath of someone else in the room. He put on his shirt, and then turned to the other bed to find a girl with dark brown hair that had red/purple highlights streaked in it. Then he realized it was the girl he was supposed to kill. Zera. He heard a moaning sound come from her, and saw her begin to stir. He stayed where he was. The girl sat up, and stretched while yawning.

"How long was I asleep?" she thought out loud.

"I don't know, I was asleep too," he said, wanting to startle her. It didn't faze her. She simply turned towards him with a smile.

"So you're awake? When'd you get up?" she asked, jumping off the bed and walking over too him.

"Not too long ago. Where am I?" he asked.

"You're in our gummi ship!" Zera said happily. "I wanted to make sure you were okay after that wound Yoko gave you in the fight, so we brought you on board and I took care of your wounds. Are you feeling any better?"

"Much. Thanks for taking care of me. Oh, and I still haven't told you my name. It's Takuto," he said, extending his hand so she could shake it. She shook his hand and introduced herself.

"I'm glad that you're felling better. My name's Zera," she said with a smile. "Now that you're awake, you can meet the others." With that, she dragged him out into the main part of the ship.

"Hey guys! Guess who's up?" she yelled as she entered.

"So he finally woke up, huh?" Yoko said.

"How's his wound?" Kairi asked concernedly.

"I'm fine. Thank you for taking care of me, I deeply appreciate it," he said.

"Well at least we can go soon," Yoko said. Zera frowned.

"What's the rush?" she asked.

"I just feel kind of restless here, not doing anything I guess," Yoko replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, anyway, this is Takuto you guys. Takuto, that's Kairi, and that's Yoko. She has a bit of a temper, so try not to push it too much," Zera said, pointing out everyone. Yoko rolled her eyes at the last comment.

"Uh-huh. Well, you probably want to go soon, so I better be going," he said, knowing what Zera was going to do next.

"Oh, are you traveling be yourself?" she asked him. He nodded quietly.

"Well, if you're by yourself, then why don't you come with us? It's a lot nicer to travel in groups than be yourself!" she said happily, and then turned to the other girls. "That is, if you guys don't mind."

"I don't have a problem with it," Kairi said. Zera looked at Yoko hopefully.

"I do have a problem with it. I don't trust him," she said, narrowing her eyes at Takuto.

"Why not?" Zera asked.

"I don't know. Gut feeling maybe. But then again, it might be because I just fought him. But…I guess if you trust him, I'm fine with it, just as long as he's okay with being around three girls," Yoko said with a smirk.

"Being with three beautiful girls is paradise for any boy," Zera said laughing. The others joined in laughing with her.

"I guess I could come with you if you're okay with it," Takuto said with a smile.

"Well, since Yoko wants to go soon, and we've decided that Takuto will be joining us, let's decide where we'll be going next," Zera said happily.

"Oh, I have a navi-gummi that you could use to find a new world," Takuto said as he reached into his pocket. He pulled a small blue gummi out of his pocket and put it on a table.

"That's good. At least we can have a change of scenery after going to all of the worlds we already know," Zera said.

"But shouldn't we go to the worlds that have the Princesses of Heart first to make sure they haven't been taken again? Just in case, you know?" Kairi suggested.

"Good idea Kairi. Now we at least have some direction. Plus, Sora may be revisiting one of them at the time, so then finding him is also a possibility," Yoko said thoughtfully.

"Alright, but which world are we going to first?" Takuto asked. Everyone thought for a moment.

"Well, let's go to Wonderland first," Zera said.

"Why Wonderland?" Kairi asked.

"One, because it's the closest world to the Colliseum. And two, I want to see the white rabbit and walk on the ceiling of that one weird room. I've always wanted to do that!" Zera said with a grin. Yoko rolled her eyes, but smile anyway. She sat down in front of the wheel.

"To Wonderland!" she yelled, and then started the engines and blasted off.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Yoko:** It's finished!

**Zera:** The story?

**Yoko: **Yes Zera, this is the end of the story.

**Zera:** NOOOOOOOOOOOO! (cries)

**Yoko:** It's not the end baka.

**Zera:** It's not? (sniff)

**Yoko: **(rolls eyes) no.

**Zera:** YAY!

**Yoko:** good god…….

**Zera: **Okay! Please review!

**Yoko:** Or else…

**Zera:** Yoko, don't threaten the readers or they won't review.

**Yoko:** What? I'm motivating them.

**Zera:** Sure you are. Well, just….review…like…now...

**Yoko:** (big sigh) whatever


	5. Mysterious Happenings

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera: **Yes! I have updated! (does happy dance)……nobody saw that…

**Yoko: **(O.o') okay then…

**Zera:** Oh! Oh! Guess what! We get to meet mpfh!

**Yoko:** (covers Zera's mouth) you're not supposed to tell the readers what's going to happen before the chapter starts

**Zera:** (licks Yoko's hand)

**Yoko:** (Takes hand off Zera's mouth) ew…you're gross

**Zera:** (smiles innocently) I love you too

**Yoko:** (rolls eyes) suuuuuuuuuuuuure…anyway, it's your turn to do the disclaimer

**Zera:** YAY!

**Yoko:** (O.O'')

**Zera:** okay! I do not own kh, but I do own Takuto, all the evil dudes, and myself. And if I said I owned Yoko, she'd rip my head off.

**Yoko:** Got that right

**Zera:** (-.-') you're so nice…well, hope you enjoy the chappie!

* * *

**Mysterious Happenings**

(Yoko's POV)

I pressed the auto pilot button again so I wouldn't have to drive all night. I put the landing gear on too so that little Destiny Islands incident wouldn't happen again. I stretched my arms and walked over to Kairi, Zera, and Takuto. I still don't trust that guy. He was fighting with heartless dammit! I don't get how Zera can be so trusting of him.

"Hey guys," I said, sitting down next to Kairi.

"Why aren't you at the drivers seat? Wait, we aren't hurtling towards a planet with no way to save ourselves are we?" Zera said with a fake scared expression on her face. I rolled my eyes.

"No. This is going to be an overnight trip. We should be at Wonderland by 9:00 tomorrow," I told them. Kairi's stomach growled.

"Hungry?" I asked with a smirk.

"Uh…yeah," she said quietly with a smile.

"Let's go get some food then!" Zera said, hopping up. She reached over to help up Takuto, who had been silent the whole time.

"Come on," she said, grinning ear to ear. Zera ran into the kitchen with Takuto to make some food. Kairi and I followed.

"So, what do you want?" Zera asked when we entered the room. She had a spatula in one hand and still had a grin on her face.

"Well that depends Zera. What do we have?" I asked. Takuto opened the refrigerator.

"There's some microwave-able chicken in here," he said, pulling out a container.

"That'll work!" Zera said, taking the package out of his hands. Kairi and I watched in amusement while Zera tried to figure out how to open and make the chicken. After five minutes of watching her struggle, I decided to help her. I took the package from her and pulled the plastic off. I scanned the directions quickly, and popped it in the microwave for the amount of time it said.

"No fair! The plastic was evil I tell you! Evil!" Zera said, glaring at the plastic as I threw it into a wastebasket. I raised an eyebrow at her comment.

"Sure it was," I said, sitting down again.

"What do we have to drink Takuto?" Kairi asked. Takuto opened the refrigerator again.

"There's some milk, some jucie, and some soda," he said. Zera's head whipped over to stare at him.

"What kind of soda?" she asked, her eyes wide. I knew where this was going.

"Um, Pepsi…Sprite…Root beer," he said.

"Yes! Root beer!" Zera shouted. I slapped my forehead. Now she'd be even more hyper then she already was. Zera ran to the refrigerator and grabbed one of the Root Beer cans.

"Hey Yoko! Do you want one too?" she asked.

"Sure, whatever," I replied. She took another, and sat down. She put the can in front of me, opened hers, and practically inhaled the drink. Takuto sat down too and we talked until the chicken was done. We ate, and then, after a lot of random things, went to bed. Zera and I shared a room since she had let Takuto use hers. She smiled at me.

"Hope I'm not imposing myself on you," she said. I shook my head, and smiled at my friend.

"No, it's okay," I told her.

"Thanks! Hey! It's just like a sleepover," Zera announced happily. Then her face fell a bit, and I could tell what she was thinking. Before I could say anything, her smile was back in place.

"Well, let's go to bed!" she said, once again her happy self. It's kind of weird to have seen her sad like that, but I guess nobody can be happy all of the time. We each climbed into our beds after I turned the light off. Zera fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. I, on the other hand, couldn't fall asleep. Something was nagging in the back of my head. I silently got up and tip toed out the door. Zera's a heavy sleeper, so she won't know if I'm gone. I went in the direction of the kitchen. Maybe a nice, cool glass of water would help me clear my thoughts.

I passed the room Takuto was in, and saw an eerie glow coming from inside. I stopped and opened the door just wide enough for me to see what was going on inside. My eyes landed on his back and made their way over to see him writing a letter. He finished, and rolled up the paper and tied it so it wouldn't come undone. He then summoned something, I don't know what it was but it was glowing green, he whispered something to it, and then it disappeared with the letter. As I've said before, I don't trust him. And this may prove something. I heard felt someone coming up behind me.

"Yoko? Why are you by Takuto's room?" Zera asked, sleepily rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. I stepped away from the door.

"I couldn't sleep, and I was getting a glass of water," I said, not really answering her question.

"Okay. I'm going back to bed then," she said, retreating back to our room. I sighed, and followed her. Suddenly, I wasn't all that thirsty.

(The next day, no one's POV)

"ZERA GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP!" Yoko yelled at her friend. They had made it to Wonderland a few minutes before. And were now trying to get Zera up.

"Why? It's too early!" Zera whined. Yoko pulled her covers off the bed and Zera just curled up into a ball to heat herself by body heat. Yoko rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Fine," she said, walking out of the room. Zera had already fallen asleep again. Yoko came back in quietly with a bucket full of cold water in her hand. She crept up next to her friend's bed and………….dumped all the water on Zera. The said girl shot up, completely drenched.

"BACON!" she yelled. By now Kairi and Takuto had entered the room, after having seen Yoko carrying a bucket of water, and were giving Zera strange looks.

"What? I was having a dream and the bacon was evil!" she cried.

"Right, well now that you're up, why don't you come out with us? We're here," Yoko said with smirk.

"But I'm all wet!" Zera protested.

"That's you change into dry clothes," Yoko said, still smirking. Her friend glared at her, but went to change anyway. Yoko had already changed into basically the same clothes she had on before, but she now had a dark gray shirt that says 'Shoo fly, don't bother me' on it. She also now wore two chain necklaces.

"I'm back!" Zera shouted as she bounced into the room. She wore the same type of shirt as the day before, but now she had on a skirt that ended just before her knees in the front, and ended just at her ankles in the back. The skirt also had chains crossing each other around her hips. "So…how do you like?"

"You're wearing a skirt?" Yoko asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. So? I like the style. Especially the chains," Zera said happily as she twirled around.

"I guess it's okay," Yoko replied. She was never too big on wearing skirts.

"How 'bout you guys?" Zera asked the others.

"I like it, though I would never wear it," Kairi said.

"It looks good on you," Takuto said, smiling at her. Zera turned to walk out the door so no one would see the light blush that adorned her cheeks.

"Let's go!" she said, pumping her fist in the air. Everyone else followed her out of the gummi ship. They ended up in the Bizarre Room.

"What do we do now?" Kairi asked, looking around. "There's no other door except that small one over there."

"Exactly," Yoko said. Zera took one of the potion bottles from the table.

"Observe," she said. Then she took a small sip of it, and she began to shrink before their eyes.

"So who wants to go next?" Zera shouted from on the table.

"uh…I guess I'll go," Kairi said nervously. She cautiously took a sip from the same bottle, and she shrank.

"Wow. That feels really weird," Kairi said when she was done shrinking.

"I know, but it's awesome!" Zera said happily. Takuto drank next, and then Yoko, so that they were now all small and standing on the table. Zera jumped off the table, and Yoko got ready to.

"Come on you guys. This is the only way down," she said with a smirk before she too jumped off. Kairi closed her eyes and jumped, and Takuto followed after her, not really caring.

"To the Queen's court!" Zera shouted as she pointed to a hole in the wall. Kairi looked confused.

"Why don't we just go through the door over there. We can fit through it now," the red-head said.

"The doorknob is asleep, and we can't get through there if he doesn't open up. So we have to go this way!" Zera said. Before Kairi could question this, Yoko pointed to the snoring doorknob. Kairi's gaze followed her friend's finger to where it was pointing and said a simple 'oh'.

"Let's go," Yoko said, rolling her eyes. They walked into the court to find the Queen lazing about in her usual seat, and cards at attention and on guard. No one seemed to be on trial now.

"Should we go ask if Alice has been here, or gone home?" Takuto asked. The others shrugged in response. They walked up to the queen.

"Have you seen Alice?" Yoko asked. The queen glared at the group for talking to her so formally.

"How dare you speak to me without my permission!" she shouted. Yoko rolled her eyes, and Zera ushered the others off to the side.

"Better let her handle it," she told them.

"If I asked your permission, then I would have had to talk to you anyway. Now tell me, have you or have you not seen Alice?" Yoko asked again.

"And you're talking back to me! ME! How dare you, you little brat," the Queen snarled.

"I'm not a brat, but you're a bitch. Now answer my question," Yoko said, glaring at the pudgy woman. Her patience was wearing thin.

"WHY YOU LITTLE-"

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION OR ELSE, YOU STUPID SELF CENTERED BITCH!" Yoko yelled. That shut the Queen up.

"Answer me," Yoko growled, glaring at her.

"Uh…A-Alice isn't h-here. S-she went-t h-home…I-I think," the Queen stuttered. Yoko smirked in triumph.

"There. That wasn't so hard now was it?" she said. As she left for her friends, the queen's cards rushed up for her to give her comfort.

"Jeez," Takuto said, shocked at what had happened. He hadn't known she had this bad of a temper.

"Good job!" Zera said, beaming. Kairi smacked her forehead.

"Are you sure you should be encouraging her?" she asked.

"No, but it came in handy with the Queen," Zera replied.

"She pushed me, I pushed back. That's just what happens when you push me over my anger limit," Yoko said simply.

"Right. I don't think I want to be on your bad side anytime soon," Takuto said.

"Hey! Can we go in the Lotus Forest? Huh? Huh? Please!" Zera said pleadingly.

"We aren't here on a tour," Yoko said.

"But…but this is a once in a lifetime chance for us! Now we can actually visit all these places now that we're really here!" Zera said. Her friend caved in when she gave her the puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine," Yoko said. Zera squealed and ran through the entryway. "Come on. We better go find her before she gets into trouble."

"Dude! Yoko! We got company!" Zera yelled up ahead. The others ran to her. As soon as they got there, they saw heartless.

"Alright. I was just itching for a fight," Yoko said with a smirk.

"You smirk a lot, you know that?" Takuto said.

"Yeah? Your point is?" she asked.

"Nothing, nothing. I was just saying," he said, holding his hands up in front of him.

"Excuse me! I'm kind of fighting these heartless all on my own…here?" Zera said, a confused look on her face. Someone else had destroyed all the heartless, and it wasn't Kairi, Yoko, or Takuto. It was someone else. As the remains of the heartless evaporated, they clearly saw a boy with chestnut brown hair in that odd, gravity-defying do that everyone but Takuto knew.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** HA! I have made a cliff-hanger!

**Yoko:** It's not very good one.

**Zera:** So! Don't ruin my dreams! (cries)

**Takuto:** Who is it?

**Yoko:** My, you really are dense aren't you?

**Zera:** Yeah! And you're supposed to know already too!

**Takuto:** I am?

**Zera:** Yes!

**Yoko:** Whatever…just review

**Zera:** pretty please with sugar on top?

**Yoko:** You're so weird

**Zera:** I know!


	6. Meeting the Keyblade Master

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** hello fellow people of the world! And welcome to the next chapter of this story! Take it away Yoko!

**Yoko:** (not here)

**Zera: **she isn't here is she?

**EOE:** …

**Zera:** fine, be that way. But Sora has to say the disclaimer… (pushes Sora into a random spotlight)

**Sora:** but I don't wanna!

**Zera:** too bad, you're doing it anyway!

**Sora:** (grumbles) fine…Zera does not own any Kingdom Hearts characters, like me, and if she did, we'd all be screwed

**Zera:** (glares) and one day I might. But until then, you better watch your back cause you're in **my** fan fic right now

**Sora:** (O.o) eep!

**Zera:** (smiles sweetly) please enjoy the chappie!

* * *

**Meeting the Keyblade Master**

The boy flashed Yoko, Zera, Kairi, and Takuto his trademark grin and made his way over to them. Takuto, though, was the only one confused by everyone else's excitement.

"Sora!" Kairi said running over to meet him. The red head tackled him to the ground with a ferocious hug. Zera smiled.

"Aw, look at the little love birds," she said. The pair blushed at her comment, and Kairi quickly got up. She helped him up. Takuto had finally realized who Sora was.

"So…you're the keyblade master?" he asked.

"Yeah, who else? Who are you guys?" Sora asked. Zera stepped up and raised her hand.

"I'm Zera!" she chirped. Yoko's mouth twitched into a small smirk.

"Yoko," she said. Takuto shook Sora's hand formally.

"I'm Takuto," he finished.

"We already know who you are so you won't need much of an introduction," Zera said.

"Did Kairi tell you?" Sora asked.

"You could say that I guess," Yoko replied, looking quiet uninterested in the conversation that was taking place.

"So why are you here Kairi?" he asked

"I'm looking for you and Riku. Yoko and Zera crash landed on Destiny Islands and they took me with them cause they wanted to help me find you guys," Kairi explained.

"Have you found Riku yet?" he asked, looking around for his silver haired friend. She shook her head sadly.

"No, not yet. This is the first world we've been to so far. It's really lucky that we were able to find you so fast," she said.

"Oh…well, why don't I look for him? You should go back home to Destiny Islands so you don't get hurt," he said with care showing in his eyes.

"No way are you going with out me," Kairi huffed. "First of all, Yoko and Zera are the ones who are helping me look for both of you. Second, I can fight for myself and if I'm unable, Yoko, Zera, or Takuto would be around. So there, I'm going and that's final."

"Um…okay?" Sora said, a little startled by her outburst. Zera, meanwhile, had been looking around for something.

"Hey Sora," she called. The brunette looked her way. "Where are Donald and Goofy?"

"Um…" Sora trailed off with a sheepish grin on his face.

"Sora where are you? Hyuck. Donald's getting pretty mad," the heard someone say not to far off from where they were.

"Um…I'm…over here," Sora yelled back to the voice. Then a dog like character and a huge duck found their way over to them.

"OMG! Yoko look! It's like Disney land turns real! Whoa, they look kinda different, but it's still so awesome!" Zera ranted excitedly. Yoko raised her eyebrows at her ecstatic friend.

"Zera, act your age, not your shoe size," she said. The other pouted.

"But I don't wanna!" she whined. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she said. Zera then went back to acting like a five year old going to Disney Land for the first time.

"Who are they?" Takuto asked.

"The duck is Donald. Donald Duck actually. And the overgrown dog is Goofy. Don't ask me why he was named that, because I have absolutely no clue," Yoko replied watching Zera bounce around the two animals.

"So are you going to come with us?" Kairi asked.

"Can we?" Sora asked Donald. They both gave him the puppy dog eyes, and he had no choice but to give in.

"Fine, but only because our own gummi ship is trashed," Donald quacked. Everybody danced around happily for no apparent reason, except for the fact that Sora was now coming with them. The only problem was, how were they going to fit them in too when there were only three rooms, each with only two beds?

That question was soon answered by Sora deciding to sleep in Kairi's room, and Takuto giving up his room to Donald and Goofy. Taukto volunteered to sleep on the couch in the living room type place next to the kitchen.

"So where are we going next?" Takuto asked.

"Um…let's see," Zera said, holding out a map of all the worlds.

"How'd you get that?" Kairi asked.

"I'm a magician!" Zera replied with a grin.

"You are?" Kairi and Sora asked together, amazed. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"No she isn't. She just found it in that closet over there," she pointed out. Zera pouted.

"Aw, you ruined the moment," Zera said.

"That's what I'm here for," Yoko told her with a grin. Her friend stuck out her tongue and turned back to the map.

"Okay, so we're here at Wonderland, and there are no Princesses of Heart in Deep Jungle or the Coliseum, which we've already been to. Now, if we use the warp hole here, we'll be able to get to Agrabah to check up on Jasmine," Zera explained.

"I thought you were just looking for Riku," Goofy said.

"We are but we're just checking to make sure the Princesses of Heart haven't been taken from their worlds again too," Yoko said.

"You know, we should be looking for a way to get back home," Zera said thoughtfully.

"True, true," Yoko said. Then they laughed together, confusing the others.

"Okaaaaaaaaaay…" Sora said. To him, those two were weird.

"How long will it take to get there?" Takuto asked Yoko.

"Probably the same amount of time it took to get here, maybe less. It'll be another long drive, and if we leave now we should get there by 10:00 tonight," she said.

"Well then let's go," Donald said. Yoko shrugged and went over to the cockpit. She input the coordinates and put it on autopilot before walking back to the group.

"We should be leaving the ground right about…now," she said as they felt the ship lift up into the air and start off on its journey to Agrabah.

"Why aren't you at the controls?" Donald asked nervously.

"Put it on autopilot," she said simply.

"I didn't even know there was an autopilot," the large duck said, walking off to think. Goofy went off to do…Goofy things, leaving all the teens alone.

"So…what is there to do?" Kairi asked. She and Sora sat down next to each other in the kitchen. Zera and Takuto sat with them as Yoko got some water.

"Let's play Spin the Bottle!" Zera said. Yoko choked on her water.

"What!" she managed to cough out. Her friend shrugged.

"First thing that came to mind," she said. Then she looked at everyone else's faces,

which were all red. Takuto fidgeted nervously. _'Aw man, why that? I can't kiss her if we play that. That would mean I'm getting attached to her. Ugh, if only we had met under different conditions. Wait, if I'm thinking like this does that mean I'm already attached? Shit, that's bad. I'm going to have to killed her and Yoko soon so I can't, won't get attached,' _he thought.

"Fine, we don't have to play _that_," Zera said, rolling her eyes.

"Then what are we going to do?" Sora repeated.

"We could play Texas Hold 'Em," Yoko suggested. Nobody had any objections to the game, so they played that for most of the day. They had dinner about an hour before they were due to land on the next world, and they had a half and hour to prepare for when they got there. Zera and Yoko were in their room looking for potions and other things they might need.

"So…I wonder if we'll be able to go home again," Zera said, trying to start a conversation in the quiet room.

"I guess we might. Nothing is certain now. What about you and Takuto?" Yoko asked, never looking up. Zera blushed a little.

"What about Takuto?" she asked.

"Well, I'm getting the feeling that you're starting to get a crush on him," Yoko said.

"Oh…oh! N-no, not…really. I mean I like him, but as a friend. Besides, he probably doesn't like me that way," Zera said, looking down at the floor. For some reason the floor looked like a very interesting thing at the moment.

"He might like you that way. But…I just don't…trust him," Yoko said slowly. Zera looked at her friend strangely.

"I would have thought by now you would have trusted him more," she said. "Wasn't that gut feeling from before just because of the fight? Or was it something else?"

"I don't know. There's just something off about him. I mean, why would he be fighting with the heartless?"

"True, but he's really nice. I mean, he can't be all bad, can he?"

"I don't know, but we better still be a little cautious around him."

"Should we tell Kairi or Sora?"

"No, let them do what they want."

Zera sighed and sat down on the bed. Yoko sat down next to her. They just sat there thinking for a while. Then Yoko got up and headed for the door.

"We're going to be landing soon. Come on," she said as she left. Zera followed after her silently. _'I'll tell her about last night later. I don't want her to worry too much,'_ Yoko thought as she went to the cockpit. They landed safely outside the gates of Agrabah, and it was nighttime. This was going to be hard keeping everybody together.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** How do you like?

**Yoko:** that was short…

**Zera:** you're back! And I don't feel like writing anymore in this chapter.

**Yoko:** yeah…whatever.

**Zera:** (glomp) meanie

**Yoko:** if I'm a meanie, then why are you glomping me?

**Zera:** …

**Yoko:** that's what I thought. Anyway, please review.

**Zera:** yeah, please! …Yoko said please! Wow, it's a new world record!

**Yoko:** whatever. Ignore her and just review.

**Zera:** well that didn't last very long


	7. The Pain of Being Stubborn

**.:Author's Notes:.**

**Zera:** hello world and all who inhabit it!

**Yoko:** (mutters) baka…

**Zera:** huh?

**YokoL** (acts innocent) nothing…

**Zera:** okay, anyway…we're in Agrabah!

**Yoko:** yippy! (sarcasm)

**Zera:** meanie…Sora go do the disclaimer cause I'm too lazy right now.

**Sora:** (gets shoved onto random stage) …uh, okay. She does not own KH. I won't say anything else because she is kinda scary when she's angry.

**Zera:** Yoko's even scarier when she's mad…

**Yoko:** hn.

**Zera:** nya…I got nothing else to say. Here's the chappie!

* * *

**The Pain of Being Stubborn**

"Come on! Let's go check the town out before everybody wakes up!" Zera said as she ran ahead. Everyone followed with mild interest. It was late at night so nobody was up. Zera was skipping down the path and managed to get Kairi and Sora to join her. Takuto, Yoko, Donald, and Goofy walked behind them. Zera stopped suddenly causing Sora and Kairi to fall over from the abrupt stop. Yoko had stopped as well. Sora opened his mouth to say something before Yoko shushed him.

"Quiet. Listen. Someone's coming," she whispered. They heard a few things fall in the next alley over and eventually some shouting.

"Get back here you street rat!" they yelled. Zera smiled.

"Looks like we're gonna run into Aladdin," she stated.

They saw a man with thick black hair, wearing white baggy, ripped pants, a purple vest, and a small hat on his head run into the area they were standing in. Yoko and Zera nodded to each other in silent agreement. Yoko grabbed his arm and they began to run. The group split up, having now understood the plan. Yoko and Aladdin ran through twists and turns, jumped onto ledges and finally made it to a ledge with large barrels on it that was able to hide both of them. He was about to say something when she shushed him too.

"Where'd he go?" a thin man asked. A rather muscular man, the general, looked around and rubbed his chin.

"I don't know. We'll find him sooner or later," he said. They walked off, most likely to the palace. They stayed quiet for a moment longer until they were sure the guards were gone.

"Who are you and why did you help me?" Aladdin demanded.

"I'm Yoko and I helped you because I can. Now come on. I have to go find everybody and tell them you're okay," she told him. She jumped easily from their hiding spot to the ground and he followed after her. Zera and Takuto ran down the alleyway in search of their friends.

"Where'd they go?" Takuto asked.

"Hmm. . .?" Zera said. "I'm not sure, but I think that they went...THAT AWAY!" She pointed some random direction.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"..."

"Wait…no," Zera said. Takuto shrugged and they went the direction that Zera had pointed.

Meanwhile Sora and Kairi were walking aimlessly through the alleyways. They were trying to find where Donald and Goofy had gone and then everyone else.

"…where the heck are they!" Kairi shouted.

"Calm down Kairi. We'll find them soon. Besides, I wanna see how Aladdin's been doing," Sora said, trying to calm down the fuming girl walking beside him. She sighed.

"Yeah I know. But we've been looking for almost fifteen minutes now," she said.

"We'll find them soon. Don't worry," Sora told her. And so they walked on, looking for their friends.

Donald and Goofy were already where they had first met Aladdin and were waiting for everybody. Zera and Takuto walked into the small square soon and saw the two animals.

"Hey guys!" Zera said, waving to them.

"Where are everybody else, ahyuck," Goofy asked.

"Beats me. We all split up so we have no idea," Takuto answered.

"Aw, phooey," Donald said. Then they saw Yoko and Aladdin run in from one alleyway and Sora and Kairi run in from the other.

"THERE YOU ARE!" Kairi shouted at everyone.

"Yell at me again and I will be forced to kill you," Yoko said. Kairi ran behind Sora and cowered. Yoko grinned in victory.

"Okay, now please explain to me what is going on," Aladdin said. "And Sora you said you wouldn't be able to visit for a while."

"Change of plans," Sora said pointing to Yoko and Zera. Zera waved and Yoko just stood there with her arms crossed.

"Okay, we came here to check on Jasmine for we, Yoko and myself, are keyblade masters like Sora here," Zera said with a smile. "And it just so happened that Yoko saved your ass so here you are! YAY!"

"Uh-huh," Aladdin said. "Well, it's nice to meet you…?"

"Whatever," Yoko said.

"HI!" Zera said. Yoko slapped her upside the head and Zera gasped.

"Give me your hand!" she shouted. She grabbed Yoko's hand and slapped it.

"Okay, then," Aladdin said. He then leaned over to Sora to whisper something to him. "Are they always like this?"

"Pretty much," Sora said. "By the way, can we stay at your place? You know, just for some rest?"

"Uh, sure," Aladdin said. "Follow me." Zera, Sora, and Kairi skipped behind Aladdin as the others walked and frowned because of their friends' stupidity.

And so, they got to Aladdin's uh…house. They all slept how they were most comfortable. Donald and Goofy lay on the ground, Sora and Kairi cuddled together under a blanket Aladdin had given them, Yoko slept with her back against the wall, Zera just laid down and went to sleep but ended up moving over to force Takuto to let her sleep on his lap. He minded a little by their closeness, but had to deal with it as Zera had already fallen asleep and slept with his back against the wall like Yoko. They woke up the next morning with their necks and backs a bit sore. Aladdin announced that he was going to check up on Jasmine and everyone else had decided that they would go check out the market.

"Do we have money to buy stuff?" Kairi asked.

"Of course! …wait, do we?" Zera asked. Yoko just rolled her eyes.

"Yes we do. But don't make us go broke!" she said. Kairi and Zera nodded happily. They walked into the busy area and tried not to get lost. At some point though they had lost Donald and Goofy, but they would find them later.

"Woo! Look at that!" Zera and Kairi shouted. Yoko watched her two friends run from shop to shop. Takuto and Sora walked behind them and talked about guy stuff.

"LOOKIE!" Zera shouted. She and Kairi ran up to a small food stand.

"We're not going to buy to much," Yoko said. "We can't spend all of our money in one area."

"What are you? The money police?" Kairi asked.

"Was that a wise-ass comment?" Yoko asked.

"Eep," Kairi said. "No."

"Good," Yoko said. Sora and Takuto helped Yoko choose what to buy while Kairi and Zera ran around looking at other stands.

"LOOKIE! …again…" Zera said. She pointed to a man who was juggling fire batons. "LOOK DAMMIT!"

"Fine," Yoko said. She saw the man, lost interest, and went back to what she was doing. Suddenly she felt a tug at her arm and then found herself being dragged, unwillingly, towards the man by Zera.

"WTF!" Yoko yelled as she was being pulled. They had gotten to the front of the crowd and Zera was staring at the man in awe.

"That's so awesome! I love you dude!" she yelled randomly. Yoko rolled her eyes and turned to walk away when she felt something hit her back. A few people around her screamed and ran. Yoko looked over her shoulder and saw the handle of a dagger protruding from her back.

"Holy shit Yoko! You have a dagger in your back!" Zera yelled.

"Uh…yeah. I noticed. Now could you take it out? I can't reach it," Yoko said, unusually calm. Zera took it out and was about to go look for some bandages for the wound when a small man came up to them.

"Are you alright miss? I'm sorry that hit you. I called out a warning but I don't think you heard me," he said. Yoko glared at the man.

"You were the one who threw it?" she yelled.

"Oh, so now she goes ballistic," Zera muttered. Yoko began to chase the poor man around the square and no one dared to get in the way. She still had blood running from her wound. Takuto, Sora, and Kairi had found them and saw the scene.

"What the hell?" Takuto asked. Yoko stopped chasing the man and fell to the floor unconscious because she lost too much blood. _'Hmm, maybe that was enough to kill her. At least I don't have to do it,'_ he thought.

"Yoko, are you okay?" Zera asked. "Yoko? YOKO THIS ISN'T FUNNY! IS THIS ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR SICK AND TWISTED JOKES THAT YOU PULL ON ME EVERY YEAR! IF IT IS YOUR ACTING SUCKS!"

"I don't think she's acting," Kairi said.

"Hey guys," Aladdin said walking up to them. "Jasmine said- HOLY SHIT! What happened to her?"

"She was stabbed," Zera said.

"Well, you just don't let your friend lay there bleeding to death!" Aladdin said. He put Yoko on his back and they all walked back to Aladdin's place. Zera was still freaking out on the way. They sat in silence at Aladdin's house for a while.

"Did you ever notice that Yoko's name means positive?" Sora said randomly.

"But she's always so negative about everything," Kairi said.

"Um…her parent's were confused…?" Zera said uncertainly.

"Or they thought she'd turn out really nice," Takuto said. Aladdin didn't say anything…and Donald and Goofy were still lost…somewhere.

"Where's Donald and Goofy?" Sora asked, looking around. The two animals suddenly burst through the doorway.

"Where have you guys been?" Kairi asked.

"We were being chased all over town by some guy who wanted to put us in cages to show in his traveling caravan," Goofy said. They were out of breath.

"What happened to her?" Donald asked. He poked Yoko and by a natural reaction she sat up and punched him across the room. She rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Who'd I hit?" she asked.

"Donald but that's not important! You're okay!" Zera yelled, glomping the other girl with a hug. "You know what? A nice carpet ride will make you feel better!"

Yoko got up and noticed that her entire chest was wrapped up. She put her shirt back on and then her jacket. She looked at her friends.

"Hell no," she said.

"MEANIE!" Zera said. "Your going whether you like it or not!"

"I'm not going and that's that!"

Three minutes later. . . . . . . . .

"I can't believe that I'm on this damn carpet," Yoko said with her arms crossed. They were flying over the desert's golden sand and there was nothing to look at really. Then…

**BA BOOM!**

From the sand erupted Kurt Zisa. They saw that he was fighting a man in a black outfit and he had silver hair.

"Hey, it's Riku!" Sora shouted.

"R-Riku?" Yoko said. Zera elbowed her friend and smiled.

"I told ya we'd find him!" Zera said. Yoko hit her friend over the head and was blushing a bit from anger and embarassment.

"It looks like he's fighting alone," Sora said. "I have to help him!" He was about to ask Aladdin to land carpet, but Yoko jumped off.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Zera and Takuto shouted.

Yoko landed about ten feet away from Riku. He looked at the girl and she looked at him.

"Looks like you could use some help," she said.

"This isn't for beginners," Riku said. "Go home before you-ACK!" He was hit the chest and Yoko went in for an attack. Zera and Takuto were shocked that Yoko jumped and didn't break any of her bones.

'_She just won't die!' _Takuto thought. '_Next time I'm pushing her off myself and Zera's going with her! Wait, no…yes…no…yes…no…GAH!"_

"Go Yoko and Riku!" Zera shouted. "Kick some ass!" Zera, Sora, and Kairi pulled out some random popcorn and watched in amusement.

Yoko backed away from Kurt Zisa as he regained strength from her earlier attacks. Riku got up and started to help Yoko. He got up and was in a barrier that was impenetrable and could only be destroyed by Thunder attacks.

"Dammit!" Yoko shouted.

"I told you to leave!" Riku shouted.

"Stand back and watch you jackass!" Yoko shouted. "Thundaga!" Thunder struck the shield that surrounded the heartless and weakened it. "Now you try lord of the ass holes."

"Someone is full of themselves," Riku said. He too used a thunder attack to weaken the shield as well.

"Zera! Get your ass down here!" Yoko shouted.

"Too lazy to move!" Zera shouted. "But you can have Donald!"

"You send that shit-ass duck down here and I will kill you!" Yoko shouted.

"You just wanna watch her fight," Takuto said.

"She doesn't need to know that," Zera said. Kurt Zisa suddenly disappeared.

"Wha-?" Yoko said. Kurt Zisa was destroyed, but by who? She looked over at Riku who was the one that destroyed Kurt Zisa with some weird move that she didn't even know existed.

"My puppet was destroyed?"

"Who said that?" Sora said. They looked around and then saw Jafar. "It's Jafar! My mortal enemy!"

"I thought Ansem was," Zera said.

"Um…maybe…" Sora said.

"Uhh……?" Zera said unable to come up with something to say to that.

"Dammit," Yoko and Riku said.

"Now to get rid of the brats," Jafar said. He lifted his staff and pointed it at Riku. Then he shot that weird beam-like-aura-thing at Riku.

"Shit," Riku said. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them Yoko was standing in front of him. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Saving your shit-ass life," Yoko said and then fell to her knees holding her chest where the beam had hit her. Zera once again freaked out because her friend had been hit twice in the same day. They were fatal hits too.

"We need more bandages right?" Kairi asked.

"Yep," Zera said. "Now land this damn carpet….I said land it dammit!"

Aladdin was quick to comply and swiftly landed on the sand. Zera jumped off and ran to Yoko as Riku was now battling Jafar. She kneeled down next to her.

"You okay? How bad is it? Does it hurt?" she asked. Yoko winced as she stood up.

"Just a little. I'm fine though. Now I'm gonna go show that ass who the stronger one is," she said and then rushed in to fight with Jafar too. Riku looked at Yoko and his eyes widened when he saw all the blood on her shirt and the blood that stained her pants.

"How can you be standing!" he shouted with his eyes wide.

"I don't give up," Yoko said. "No matter how injured I am!" She and Riku went in for another attack and eventually killed Jafar again. Sora made sure he was dead by poking him with a stick.

"He is dead," Sora stated with a big smile. "Yay!"

"I guess I should say thanks," Riku said. "Name's Riku."

"Yoko," she said. She felt a sharp pain in her chest and collapsed. Riku caught her and Zera rushed over. She, out of panic, pushed Riku out of the way.

"ACK!"

"MEDIC!" Zera shouted. "She needs a god damn medic!"

"She's needs anger management too," Takuto said.

"That can come later!" Zera shouted.

Later on the gummi ship……

Yoko opened her eyes and saw that she was in the infirmary. She looked down and saw that her entire chest was wrapped up again. She had her left forearm wrapped as well. She got up and looked around the room. Silence was a good thing for her and something she wanted more of. She noticed that she wasn't wearing a shirt and looked around for it, but Zera must have taken it to get the blood out or at least see if it could. She walked out of the infirmary in search of her friends.

"Dammit!" Zera shouted. "The damn blood won't come out!" She and Kairi were trying to desperately get the blood out of Yoko's shirt.

"Try using warm water Zera," Kairi said. She tried but failed.

"GOD DAMN BLOOD! IT RUINED HER GOOD SHIRT AND NOW SHE WILL TAKE HER UN-TAIMED FURY OUT ON ME!" Zera shouted in anguish.

"Calm down," Takuto said as he, Sora, and Riku played cards.

"Go god damn fish, Sora," Riku said.

"Ugh," Sora said drawing a card.

"Well, don't you all look comfy." Zera whipped her head around to see Yoko. She grinned.

"YOU ARE ALIVE!" she shouted glomping her friend.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow," Yoko said. "That hurts you shit head!"

"Sorry," Zera said. She got off and smiled innocently.

"I told you to leave and yet you stayed," Riku said. "You have one BIG ego."

"YOU ASS!" Yoko shouted. "I SAVED YOUR DAMN LIFE AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT! I SHOULD HAVE JUST LET YOU DIE OUT THERE AND WALK AWAY!"

"Here we go again," Zera said. "Now back to the shirt. . ." She started to work on the shirt again, but was having very bad luck.

* * *

**.:Author's Notes:.**

**Zera:** it…is…done! YAY!

**Yoko: **yay…

**Zera: **that was sarcasm wasn't it?

**Yoko: **yes it was and I am still in a lot pain…ow…

**Zera:** HAH! Not so invincible now are you? (inside joke at school)

**Yoko: **you ass hole…anyway, review, like, now.

**Zera:** …or now…or now…or now…or-

**Yoko: **SHUT IT!

**Zera:** eep!


	8. Titles and Underwater Shenanigans

**.:Authors Notes:.**

**Zera: **hello my peeps!

**Yoko: **what the hell? (still in pain)

**Zera: **Today we are on our way to Atlantica!

**Yoko: **joy. . . . . .

**Zera: **your no fun. Enjoy the chappie!

**Yoko: **or else.

**Zera: **Yoko! Don't scare the people! I'll glomp you again!

**Yoko: **(still in pain from saving Riku's ass) grr. . . . .

* * *

**Titles and Underwater Shenanigans **

**(Zera's POV)**

It was almost lunchtime and I was waiting for the others to come, but Kairi was here to keep me company…okay, I lied. She and I were sitting there trying to get the blood out of Yoko's shirt before she killed me.

"STUPID SHIRT!" I shouted.

"Maybe we should just throw the shirt away," Kairi said. Then the others walked in. Yoko had changed into new clothes since her other ones were trashed. She was now in jeans that fit her thighs well, but where very baggy from the knees down. They were ripped on the shins, knees, and had some rips on the thighs, and she was wearing a black shirt that that said 'I hate pricks so back away slowly' in bold red letters. She decided not to wear her jacket, but she put her two chain necklaces back on.

"If you were just going to change into pants that were ripped you could have just kept the other jeans on," Riku said.

"I wanted to change you arrogant idiot," she said. She was still in a little pain, but she was okay.

"Well, we will be landing at Atlantica in about four minutes," I said with a grin. "This is so cool! I know that there are no princesses there, but it will be so cool to just go around and swim! Maybe we'll find a fight!"

"I would like that," Yoko said. "I would like that a lot."

"WTF! You aren't even healed yet!" Riku yelled at her. Yoko yawned, signifying that she wasn't listening to him. "Tch."

"She likes fighting. That's just how she is," I said. "Besides, since we're being turned into mermaids and uh…mermen, us girls will be wearing bikini tops so no pervertedness from the males please. Same thing goes for Donald and Goofy even through they will a sea turtle and an…octopus…thing."

They shrugged and waited for their arrival at Atlantica. The ship stopped above the ocean and we got ready to jump in.

"Are you sure Donald's magic will turn us into mer-people when we hit the water?" Kairi asked uncertainly. Sora held her hand reassuringly.

"I'm sure. Now come on. Everyone else has already jumped in and they're fine," he said. Kairi looked around with a confused look on her face. It was only they two left on the ship.

"Oh…okay," she said. Sora took her hand and they jumped in together. Ah, true love…sorry, little moment there.

Anyway, they found us waiting for them and…Yoko and Riku glaring at each other. Sora was in his usual dolphin form with a blue-gray tail. Riku had a very dark blue tail. Kairi had a pink tail and a pink bikini top. Yoko had a crimson tail with a matching bikini top. I had a black tail and a bikini top to match. Takuto had a green tail that matched his eyes. Wow…he looks good. He's got some really good abs too…ah! Bad thoughts, bad thoughts! I turned away from him so he wouldn't see my blush. Yoko gave me a questioning look after winning her little glaring battle and I grinned sheepishly.

"Come on! Let's go check out the sunken ship," I said after getting the heat in my face to subside. I led the way again. Kairi had some trouble swimming against the current, but we made it after a while. I looked around the area before going to get a closer look. It was amazing! Fish were swimming up closer to the surface. It really is better to see things in person than through a picture or something.

Yoko had decided to go inside the sunken ship, so I followed her to see what she was doing. There really was no point in us going here except for that feeling both she and I had earlier, but it's weak here so it can't be coming from here. But we can have some fun with everybody before we all separate. That reminds me…isn't King Mickey supposed to be with Riku? I'll ask him about it later. Yoko swam around inside the ship.

"What 'cha looking for?" I asked. She turned to me.

"Nothing really. Just seeing if anything interesting was in here," she told me. I was about to say something else, but we heard Kairi scream. Looks like Yoko's about to get her fight.

**(Normal POV)**

Yoko and Zera swam out of the ship quickly to see their friends currently in a fighting position against a shark and some heartless. The heartless stayed away from Takuto, though they attacked the others.

"I guess there's still heartless here as well," Yoko said with a smirk. They joined the others.

"Don't make me have to save your sorry ass again Riku," she shouted as she rushed in to attack the heartless.

"Like hell you will," Riku shouted back. He too rushed out fight. The others soon followed after them, though Kairi stayed behind. She used magic to help, and heal everyone, and occasionally keep a heartless or two away from her.

The shark rushed at Zera whose back was turned to him. She turned only in time to see Takuto blocking the attack. She smiled at him and said a thank you before more heartless came. Swimming quickly, Yoko destroyed yet another heartless.

"30!" she shouted. Another came at her and she obliterated it with ease.

"31! How're you doin' Riku?" she asked with a smirk. He glared at her and destroyed another heartless too.

"28…" he growled out. He then swam towards a large group of heartless and began to destroy them. Yoko followed after him, making sure he wouldn't kill more than her. Zera looked over at the two and shook her head with a smile in place.

"Looks like she's in competitive mode again. I feel kind of bad for Riku," she said to Sora.

"Yeah. Looks like she's gonna break his winning streak," he replied. He grunted as he blocked another attack. He threw the heartless back and Donald used Thunder to destroy the heartless. "Thanks Donald."

"No problem! Come on Goofy!" Donald said as he and Goofy jumped into the group of heartless Yoko and Riku were in. Everyone joined them soon after except for Takuto who was keeping the Shark away from everyone. The heartless wouldn't touch him, so they had silently agreed that he would fight the shark.

Finally after a long time, the heartless were destroyed and the shark had swam away in fright. Everyone floated in place, trying to catch their breath.

"So…how many…did you get?" Yoko asked Riku, panting. The silver haired boy smirked.

"142," he said simply. Now Yoko smirked.

"Not bad, but I had 150 even," she replied and laughed as he glared at her. Zera smiled and swam up to her friend.

"Good job! Yet another win for Yoko! You did well too Riku," she said happily, holding up Yoko's hand. Yoko grinned in victory.

"So what are we going to do now?" Kairi asked.

"Well Yoko got her fight and we got to swim around for a while…is that all we wanted to do here?" Sora asked them.

"We could see how Ariel is doing and then leave for the next world," Takuto suggested.

"Okay," Zera said. "To the castle!"

She swam out of the area and then poked her head back in.

"Well? Aren't you guys coming?" she asked, grinning. Yoko rolled her eyes and followed her friend out. The others followed close behind. Heartless would appear occasionally, but for the most part it was peaceful with the exception of Yoko and Riku's bickering about who was stronger. Finally they arrived at the castle and saw Arial and Flounder talking about something near the entrance.

"Hey! Ariel! I'm back!" Sora shouted as he swam up to meet them. Arial turned away from the conversation she and Flounder were having and smiled.

"Hey Sora. What are you guys doing here? And who are everyone else?" she asked looking them over.

"They're my friends. We were just visiting, so we won't really be staying too long," Sora told her.

"Oh. I see," she said. Zera swam up to her with a smile plastered on her face like always.

"I'm Zera!" she said.

"I'm Kairi."

"Takuto. Nice to meet you."

They finished and turned to Yoko and Riku who were in a heated argument. They turned to glare at everyone.

"Yoko."

"Riku."

That's all they said and then went back to their argument. There was a small awkward silence besides the arguing before Zera spoke up.

"Don't mind them," she said.

"Yeah, they're always fighting it seems," Kairi agreed.

"Seems like Riku has a new rival," Sora said. They laughed. They talked for a few more minutes (Yoko and Riku are still arguing) before they said they had to go.

"It was nice meeting you all," Ariel said.

"Come again soon!" Flounder chirped.

"If we can!" Kairi said.

"Bye!" they all said as they headed to the exit.

"Wait!" a male shouted, stopping them. They turned around to see the king there.

"You two. With the Midnight Blade and Blood Dragon Blade. I have something I must give you," he said. Zera and Yoko looked at each other before shrugging and going over to see what he had to give them.

"Why do you need us?" Yoko asked, a bit annoyed.

"Here young Twilight Masters. These will make your journey a bit easier," he said, handing them each a necklace with a crystal on it. Zera's was a moon with a star attached, and Yoko's was a dragon spiraling around itself.

"What the hell is this for?" Yoko asked.

"And why did you call us Twilight Masters?" Zera asked, confused.

"You'll learn more of your fate when you meet with the King. I would suggest seeing him as soon as possible," he told them. Yoko and Zera both gave him confused looks.

"Go along now. You still have a long journey ahead of you," he said. They left hesitantly, still confused about what he had said. They waved goodbye to Ariel and the others and left.

**Back on the Ship…Woo!**

"What did he want?" Sora asked.

"Um…well he gave us these pretty necklaces and called us something…what was it…?" Zera trailed off, thinking. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Twilight Masters, Zera. I have no idea what the hell that is, but whatever," Yoko said. They sat down on some conveniently placed couches.

"That reminds me. He wanted us to see King Mickey, and last I know is that he was with Riku. Riku, where's Mickey?" Zera asked, laying her head down on Takuto's lap, forcing him to be her pillow. He sighed and let her lay there.

"Oh he's back at the castle," Riku said. Donald and Goofy fell off the couch.

"You mean we've been searching for him while he's been at the castle!" Donald yelled.

"Uh…yeah. I kinda forgot to tell you. He wanted me to tell you when I found you guys," Riku said, scratching the back of his head.

"Good job Riku," Kairi said, rolling her eyes. He grinned sheepishly and shrugged.

"Well I guess we're going to the castle now," Sora said. Yoko sighed and got up.

"Okay. So we're going to the castle right? Right. Go do something and don't bother me. I have to manually drive to the castle so everyone, especially Zera, please keep it down around me," she said.

Everyone nodded silently, afraid of her, except for Riku, who rolled his eyes, and Zera, who gave her a mock salute. She left the room and set a course for the castle. There was silence for a bit before it was once again broken by Zera who was glaring at a certain stained, white shirt.

"Stupid shirt…"

* * *

**.:Author's Notes:.**

**Zera:** oh yeah. Awesome is it not?

**Yoko:** yeah…sure it is…

**Zera:** why are you always so sarcastic?

**Yoko:** it's my nature.

**Zera:** (mumbles) sure…that's what they all say

**Yoko:** (rolls eyes)

**Zera:** fine, be that way. Anywho, please review…they are my life-support!

**Yoko:** …uh…I don't know her… (starts to back away)

**Zera:** don't leave me! (glomps)

**Yoko:** ugh…

**Zera:** review or I won't let go of Yoko!

**Yoko:** review now dammit! (struggles)

**Zera:** pretty please? (gives puppy dog eyes while still glomping Yoko)


	9. True Forms

**.:Authors Note:.**

**Zera- **WE ARE BACK!(jumps around)

**Yoko- **tch…whatever…

**Zera- **meanie

**Yoko- **you can call me whatever you want and I won't care.

**Zera- **FINE! Anyway, ON WITH THE CHAPPIE! Ooh. I don't own the KH chacters by the way…

**Yoko- **woot…whatev…

* * *

**True Forms**

Zera frowned and threw the bloodstained shirt into the trashcan. She walked out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"The deed. . .is done," Zera said. "Zera, zero, Yoko's shirt, one."

"You're an idiot," Yoko said. "It was a shirt so you couldn't have lost and or won."

"Shut up and deal the fuckin' cards," Riku said. "OW! FUCK YOU!" Yoko grinned after kicking Riku in the shin from under the table. She dealt the last card and he grinned. (They're playing poker if you're wondering)

"What're you so happy about?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Place your bet," Riku said, smirking. Yoko rolled her eyes and flipped in a 25 munny chip. Riku took what was left of his small pile, which was 755 munny altogether, into the pot. Yoko shrugged and shoved in the same amount to meet him.

"Ready?" Yoko asked. Riku nodded; a bit surprised she did meet his bet. He laid down his cards revealing a flush.

"Ha! Beat that!" he shouted. Yoko smirked and laid down her cards to reveal a royal flush.

"I think I just did," she said calmly. She pulled all of the chips towards her, making Riku broke. "Seems like I win."

"She beat you twenty-two times," Sora said, who was sitting on the small coach reading a book. "Just give it a rest, Riku. You've beaten me all my life isn't that enough!"

"…No," Riku said. "Fine, an arm wrestle then!"

"You're on!" Yoko said. They started to arm wrestle, which then turned into a martial arts match. Yoko kicked Riku in the stomach and it flew into Zera's room through the open door. Zera looked into her room and Riku was laying on the floor on his back.

"Ow…" he said.

"YOU BETTER NOT BE TOUCHING ANYTHING IN MY ROOM!" Zera shouted.

"Why the hell would I do that?" Riku said as he got up. Yoko walked over to the doorframe and leaned on it.

"Had enough?" she asked with a smirk. Without comment, Riku tackled Yoko and they started to get very violent.

"YOU GUYS NEED TO STOP THIS RIGHT NOW OR ELSE YOU BOTH GET TIME-OUT!" Kairi shouted as she walked out of the kitchen where she had been making cookies.

Silence………

"Uh," Sora said. "That was a little on the random side, Kai."

"Fuck you, you're not my mother!" Yoko shouted.

"But if she was, then you would have been in time out a looooooooong time ago," Zera said. Sora, Takuto, and Kairi all nodded in agreement.

"Well she's not, so fuck you," Yoko said.

"Sorry Yoko, but I'd rather do that with someone of the opposite gender," Zera said.

Silence………

"Holy shit Zera!" Takuto yelled, coming in from his room. He had previously been reading alone in his room and had just walked in, and only heard the last two lines of dialogue said by Yoko and Zera.

"You have a very sick mind," Yoko said.

"You should know that by now," Zera said calmly.

"Anyway," Takuto said. "We are clear to land at Disney Kingdom now." Zera jumped up and down, clapping her hands. They all got off the ship once they had landed. They walked past a man and he gasped very loudly.

"GASP! IT'S THE TWILIGHT MASTERS, YOKO AND ZERA!" he shouted. He ran up to the two girls, screamed like the little fan-boy he was, and ran into the kingdom to tell the village people.

"I think a patient of the mental institution is missing," Yoko said, pointing to the man. Takuto, Kairi, Sora, Riku, and Zera all nodded.

When they walked into the kingdom, people started to bow and cheer as Yoko and Zera walked further into the kingdom. Zera smiled and waved like she was a celebrity and Yoko just walked down the street with her hands in her pockets.

"I. . .am. . .so. . .FAMOUS!" Zera shouted. "IT IS A DREAM COME TRUE!"

"Shut up your mouth and move your ass, Zera," Yoko snapped.

"Don't hate me 'cause I'm famous," Zera joked and she ran over to her friend. Takuto, Sora, and the others stayed close behind as the crowd started to close in on them. Two women walked up to Zera and handed her a huge teddy bear.

"For you," they said.

"I…LOVE YOU GUYS!" Zera shouted as she hugged the bear. Yoko slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand, Takuto smiled a little, Kairi laughed, and Sora…was just…there…yeah. Two more women came up to Yoko and offered her some flowers.

"For you," they said. Yoko stared from them to the flowers and then back to the women.

"No thank you," she said and then walked past them. Sora was appalled.

"OMG! Yoko didn't insult somebody! And she said thank you!" he gasped. She glared at him.

"And if you don't stop staring at me I'll rip your eyes out and stuff them up your ass," she said. He stared at her and then started to back away slowly, his eyes averted to the upcoming castle.

"Is that even humanly possible Yoko?" Zera wondered aloud. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"I'll make it possible if it isn't," she stated. They all walked up to the large castle and were greeted by the guards that were at the gates. They got a group of guards there to control the crowd and they all walked into the castle.

"This way," said the butler, Max, Goofy's son (don't ask).

"How did you get this job?" Takuto asked. Max sighed and just continued to take them to the king's studies. "Well…?"

"My father put me up to it," Max said as he closed the door behind him. They all made themselves comfy and waited for King Mickey to grace them with his presence. Finally after a very long time of waiting the small mouse entered the room.

"Finally," Yoko muttered. Mickey smiled and approached the group. They all stood up and bowed. After sitting again he spoke.

"Glad you could make it everyone," he said. "Especially you two Twilight Masters. I've been waiting for you two to come for a while now."

"Us? You mean you knew we were going to be coming?" Zera asked.

"Uh-huh. I have much to explain to you two," he said. He turned to Donald and Goofy. "Now, thank you Donald, Goofy, for your services to the Keyblade Master and the Twilight Masters, but I need you both to stay here at the castle. Okay? You are dismissed now for I have much to say."

"Thank you King Mickey," Donald said. They each gave a hug to Sora before leaving. The king sat down and looked at Takuto.

"And you are?" King Mickey asked.

"I am Takuto, a friend of the Twilight Masters," he said. King Mickey smiled and looked at Zera and Yoko. Zera was smiling and Yoko sat there with her arms crossed.

"Now, Zera of the Midnight Angel and Yoko of Hell's Dragon you have-"

"What the hell did you call us?" Yoko asked. "Hell's dragon? Midnight angel? What kind of shit are you trying to pull?"

"Yoko, be nice to the mousy king," Zera said.

"No, no, no, it's alright," said the king. "I shall explain. The Twilight Masters have come to be known as Hell's Dragon and Midnight Angel through your past lives. Long ago when the heartless had gotten so out of control like now, and from the chaos came the Twilight Masters along with the Keyblade Master. The Keyblade Master is able to seal Kingdom Hearts, while the Twilight Masters had a different job. They were to keep the balance between the Heavens and Hell. The Keyblade Master kept the heartless from being used by either side. Back then the Twilight Masters had been in their true forms, but now I can see they aren't."

"Wait, what? True forms?" Zera asked.

"Yeah, what the hell are you talking about?" Yoko demanded.

"Your true forms are the spirits that live inside you," said the king. "The dragon of Hell was a cruel, mean, arrogant, egotistical being with strength and power beyond comprehension. The angel of the midnight sky was a joyous, kind, caring, forgiving being who was known for her powerful attacks and swiftness. These names were lost in time after your death thousands of years ago. That is why Yoko is mean and why Zera is so nice. The yin and yang balance has not been broken and those necklaces are what are keeping it together. Without those Yoko would be a rabid beast and Zera would be one confused angel."

"Heh. I can see that happening," Riku said. Yoko glared at him and slapped him over the head.

"Don't insult us," she said.

"Can you show us their true forms without them going crazy?" Kairi asked.

"Yes I can. But before I do I have to explain one more thing. The necklaces they were given in Atlantica keep their powers in check and keep them from transforming. Right now, if they were to take them off, nothing would happen. After I show you their true forms, they will never be able to take them off again lest they should turn into their true forms," the king said. "Please stand up Yoko and Zera, and stand over there."

They did as they were told, interested in what was going to happen in a few minutes. Mickey walked up to them and pulled out a keyblade similar to the one Riku had while possessed by Ansem.

"Isn't that the keyblade that was made out of the Princesses of Hearts…hearts?" Riku asked.

"Not exactly. It isn't made of their hearts, but it has the ability to open other's hearts. Now, what you're going to see is only part of their true form," Mickey said. "Ready?"

The girls nodded.

"Okay, now take the necklaces off, but keep them in hand," he said. They did so and waited for the rest. Mickey pointed the keyblade first at Yoko, and plunged it in her heart. He turned it and unlocked her heart. He did the same with Zera.

For an anxious minute of nothingness and then both of them screamed out in pain. They clutched at their backs and knelt down, groaning in pain, occasionally screaming out. Everyone shot up from their seats and rushed over to the two. Before they could reach them though, they saw something coming out of both of their backs.

"What the hell…?" Riku said, trailing off. Blood began spurt from places on their backs as something that looked almost like wings continued to emerge. Blood splattered across the walls, and on the floor. Kairi covered her mouth, trying not to throw up at the sight of so much blood. Takuto rushed over to Zera and knelt down next to her. Blood hit him in the face, but he ignored it for the moment.

"Zera? Zera! Are you okay!" he asked. She let go of her back and there were two angel wings were going out of her back. They dripped of blood and she fell over. "Z-Zera?"

"That…really hurt…" Zera said. He sighed in relief and helped her onto her feet. Yoko, on the other hand, was having some issues.

"Yoko!" Riku shouted. He was holding her in a hug to try and calm her down. Blood got all over his hands, but he, like Takuto, ignored it. Two black dragon wings emerged from her body and she stopped struggling. He held her as she started to lose her balance. "What the hell was all that about?"

"That was only part of the true form," King Mickey said. He handed Takuto Zera's necklace and he handed Riku Yoko's necklace. "Now that their hearts had been opened these necklaces must never be removed. Understood?" Riku and Takuto nodded.

"That was sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo nasty!" Kairi shouted looking at all the blood on the walls and floor. Sora just stood there with his eyes wide.

"Whoa. . . .DO IT AGAIN!" Sora shouted.

"Hell no," Zera said, still on the floor who really felt too lazy to move from the spot and the fact that she was still in some pain. Takuto put her necklace back on and helped her over to the couch. Her angel wings disappeared.

"You okay?" Takuto asked. Zera grinned at him.

"Yep. Perfectly okie dokie! It still hurts a bit but it's easy to ignore," she told him. He smiled and nodded. Riku meanwhile helped Yoko to the couch too.

"I just wanna know one thing," Yoko said.

"Yeah? And that is…?" Riku said. She sat down and glared at the platinum blonde.

"Why the hell were you hugging me?" she asked.

"Uh…um, well you were struggling so much I thought you might hurt yourself," he said. She smirked.

"So…you were worried?" she asked. A light tint of pink showed up in his cheeks that was hardly noticeable to everyone except Yoko.

"I-I wasn't worried!" he said, glaring at her.

"And you expect me to believe that?" she said. He huffed.

"Fine…I was just worried. But it was just because you're a better rival than Sora and if you died I would have to go back to beating Sora's ass everyday," Riku said. Truthfully, he didn't know if he was worried or not, or even why if he had been.

"Yeah, sure mister big shot," Yoko stated, looking bored.

"Aww, Riku likes Yoko. So cute," Zera teased.

"I do not like her!" he shouted, flustered.

"Now, now. I bet you're all hungry," Mickey cut in. "It's time for dinner. You'll all be shown to your rooms after. I hope you have a big appetite."

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** it's done!

**Yoko:** took you long enough.

**Zera:** so? I'm lazy and my computer broke down…again!

**Yoko:** technology hates you doesn't it.

**Zera:** (T.T) yes…

**Yoko: **anyway, go press the button and review

**Zera:** please? It'll make me feel better! Thank you if you do!


	10. Dinner, Bets, Gasp!

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Yoko:** …hi

**Zera:** HELLO WORLD AND ALL WHO INHABIT IT!

**Yoko:** …what the hell?

**Zera:** me is hyper, hyper hyper! Wooooooooooo!

**Yoko:** (sweat drop) uh, yeah. This is one of those times that I'm glad you don't own Kingdom Hearts. (ooo, secret disclaimer…)

**Zera:** but I do!

**Yoko:** (shocked) what?

**Zera:** I own it! in my mind!

**Yoko:** so you don't really own it?

**Zera:** …no…

**Yoko:** good. Thanks for the reviews, and here's the next chapter.

* * *

**Dinner, Bets, Gasp!**

The group walked down the halls, none of them really knowing where they were going except Mickey of course. Yoko and Zera still adorned their ripped and bloodied clothing, and Riku and Takuto still had blood on their clothes too. Kairi and Sora had stayed at a distance that allowed them not to get hit with the blood. Zera looked around self-consciously.

"Soooooooo…um, can we, like, change…or something?" she asked Mickey as they turned another corner.

"Yes you may. I'm showing Riku and Takuto a place they can get some new clothes at, and then you Twilight Masters need to come with me. You'll be getting uniforms, and Sora will be getting new clothes as well. Kairi, you can go with Riku and Takuto if you wish to change too," Mickey said. Kairi nodded as they stopped in front of a door.

"Is this where you're dropping us off?" Takuto asked.

"Yes. In here are some people who will help you get some clothes that are clean, and fit," the mouse king replied.

"Thanks," Kairi said as the three walked into the room. The other four walked on down the next hall.

"This…is a really big place. It's even bigger than your house Yoko!" Zera exclaimed.

"So?" Yoko said, rolling her eyes.

"You had a big house? How big?" Sora asked.

"It was huge compared to my house, but this place really puts my house to shame," Zera told him.

"Your house wasn't that small, and my house wasn't all that big either. But this place really does put our houses to shame what with all the elegant things in it," Yoko stated. Sora was a little confused as he had never been to either of their houses before, but didn't say anything after that until they got to their destination.

"Here we are. Daisy and Minnie are in here to help you out," Mickey told them. They nodded and walked in. Mickey left to over see the dinner preparations. As they walked further in they saw the two women he had told them about huddled up talking about something.

"Hellooooo!" Zera called out to them. They jumped and turned around to see the trio. Minnie smiled and rushed over to them.

"Hello Twilight Masters and Keyblade Master. It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now, I suspect you are here to claim your uniforms, are you not?" she said happily.

"Yep!" Zera said, confirming her assumption.

"So what do you have?" Yoko asked.

"There are a two choices for the Twilight Masters. As for you Sora, we had an outfit specially made for you for when you came," Daisy said. She handed him the clothes and pointed him in the direction of the bathroom so he could change. Minnie took the two girls over to a closet and opened it up. She pulled out four outfits, two for each girl, and laid them out on the bed.

"These are your choices. I suggest the pink one," she said. Both girls twitched as they stared at the pink outfit. Not even bothering to look at the design, they both mentally decided to go with the other outfit no matter what it looked like.

"It's…really pink," Zera said.

"Is that the one you-"

"Hell no!" they both shouted.

"Uh…okay. I'll put those back, since you obviously chose the other ones," Daisy said, taking the pink clothes as Minnie recovered from the girls' outburst. Sora came out of the bathroom in his new clothes (they're exactly like his new ones in KH2. sorry, I'm too lazy to write the description of it, and it would suck anyway, but anywho…). Yoko and Zera went in to change. Zera looked at Yoko and then at the ground as she started to change.

"Hey Yoko?" she asked in an unusually calm voice.

"What?" Yoko asked. It sounded cold and mean when she said it, but Zera knew her friend was concerned.

"What are we gonna do when our planet's restored?" she asked. Yoko shrugged.

"How should I know? If all is back to normal, we'll probably get sent back there, and we'll go on as if none of this ever happened. Not that anyone would believe us if we told them," she stated. Zera shrugged and nodded.

Five talkative minutes later… 

"Alright! Let's go out there and show Riku how sexy you are," Zera shouted, her hyperness back. A pink tint spread across Yoko's face and she slapped her friend upside the head.

"I don't like him you know. He's my rival!" she said as they walked out. Minnie and Daisy had left and gotten the others while they were changing. The two girls stared at their friends for a span of one minute with only silence.

"Uh…Ta da?" Zera said.

Their friends took in the new outfits their friends now had on. Zera's shirt was black with silver lining, and long sleeved with the right sleeve ripped off. On the left sleeve was a white cloud design with silver stars and moons climbing up and down the arm. It showed a small portion of her stomach. Her jeans were navy with chains wrapping around her waist and then down her right leg. The chains weren't loops but stars with crescent moons after every few stars. On her left leg was a black band with two chains hanging from it. On one of the chains was a crescent moon and on the other was a star…again.

Yoko's outfit was a little different from Zera's. The shirt was red with black lining. It stopped above her navel and the shirt had a collar that came up her neck and inch, but was cut downward into a v-neckat the center. She also wore a dog tag necklace that was on a long chain. Her jeans were blue and, like Zera, had a chain going around her waist and down left leg that was made of silver hoops that were connected by black ribbon. On her right leg was a black band with one chain on it. From the chain hung a silver cross. She also wore black fingerless gloves. (Their shoes are like Leon's, okay? Good.)

Takuto and Riku found themselves blushing at seeing their friend's new outfits. Zera leaned over to Yoko with a smile.

"Riku's blushing at you! He thinks you're sexy!" she whispered. Yoko's face grew hot as she smacked Zera upside the head.

"No he doesn't," she said angrily. Everyone stared at them.

"Uh…yeah," Zera said. Yoko rolled her eyes and leaned over to whisper to Zera.

"Well Takuto's blushing at you," she said. Zera blushed and kicked Yoko's shin.

"Ow! What the hell!" she shouted.

"Um, okay. I don't know what you're whispering about but can we go eat at some point?" Kairi asked. Before they left for dinner, Zera was able to catch a glimpse at what Takuto was wearing. He wore a white short sleeve shirt and over that he wore a black leather jacket. He wore his chain necklaces as well. His pants were baggy blue jeans with a few rips in it. (By the way Riku and Kairi are wearing what they wore in KH2!)

Zera blushed again and followed the others to the dining hall staring at the floor. As they entered the dining room they gawked at the food on the table. Basically it was anything and everything you could think of that was on the table. The king and queen sat at both ends of the table. Yoko sat across from Takuto. Zera sat next to Yoko with Riku across from her, Sora next to him, and Kairi across from Sora. All was silent until the King started conversation.

"Sooooo……………………" said the king.

"Um…can we eat?" Zera asked.

"To your stomach's content," Mickey told them.

"FOOD! THIS IS GONNA WAY BETTER THAN KAIRI'S COOKING!" Sora shouted. He then proceeded to shovel food into his mouth unaware of the girl across from him glaring daggers, swords, maces, and many other pointy things.

"What did you say?" she asked, fuming.

"That this is better than your… cooking?" Sora said.

"That's what I thought," she said picking up a chicken leg that was nearby. She chucked it at Sora only to land in his mouth. He pulled the chicken from his mouth with a bite taken out of it.

"Yum," he said in pleasure. He looked over at Yoko as he ate the rest of the chicken Kairi had thrown at him and saw that she was eating a salad.

"Yoko? Are you eating a salad cause you think you're fat?" Sora asked. Apparently poor Sora's brain has left him at the moment. Yoko bent her fork.

"What did you say?" she said through clenched teeth.

"He said he thinks you're fat cause you're eating a salad!" Zera said with a smile. Sora twitched as he saw Yoko bend her fork further.

"Um…not in those exact…words," he said. There was a silence before they all saw Riku hit Sora across the face except for Sora himself who was on the receiving end. And thus Sora's brain returned to him. Everyone stared at Riku. He shrugged.

"I just felt like it," he said. Sora, being on the floor now, decided to crawl over to Takuto and see what he was up to. He stood up and pocked Takuto in the shoulder.

"Takuto?" he said. "Takuto? TAKUTO!" Sora shouted.

"WWHHHAATTT!" Takuto shouted back.

"What are you up to now a' days?"

"Eating. You?"

"Getting hit violently by my best friend," he said. "…Nothin' new really."

"Oh, I see," Takuto said. "Umm…"

"Yeah?"

"This conversation is over," he said returning to his meal.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Zera screamed. "I JUST REALIZED THAT I ATE A BURGER! THAT POOR COW!"

"You're worried about a cow?" Riku asked.

"She likes them and refuses to eat steak, burgers, or any meat except for chicken and pork," Yoko stated as Zera continued to sob over the lost cow that she had eaten.

"It's okay Zera," Takuto said. "Just take a deep breath and calm down. Have a salad."

"You think your fat too?" Sora asked. Apparently his brain hasn't really returned yet.

"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE A DEAD MAN!" Yoko shouted. She and Zera attacked Sora, hitting him with the objects closets to them.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Sora shouted. "RIKU HELP ME!"

"Nope," he said. "You made fun of them and now you pay their price."

"IT HURTS!" Sora shouted in pain. Kairi laughed a little, after him making fun of her cooking, he really needed a beating. Yoko held Sora up by the back of his shirt.

"You wanna take a hit?" she asked Kairi.

"I'll pass," Kairi said.

"Okay, more for me," Yoko said, punching Sora in the stomach. Sora sat on the floor. "Done with the wise ass jokes?"

"Yeah," he said. Yoko and Zera walked away laughing. And so everyone went back to eat the rest of what was left on the table. As they ate, Kairi had noticed Riku glance up at Yoko and Takuto glancing up at Zera every so often. After they had finished she walked up to Mickey.

"I have a question about the rooms we'll be staying in," she said.

"Yes?"

" Is it alright if I share a room with Sora, Yoko shares a room with Riku, and Zera shares a room with Takuto?" she asked.

"Sure. I didn't have any specific arrangements before so that will be fine. The guest rooms are down the hall over there. You're free to use any of the rooms you like," Mickey said. "Now I have some things to do. Would you mind showing the others where the rooms are?"

"Sure," Kairi said smiling. Her great plan was unfolding just as she wanted it to. _'Phase 1 of Operation: Get everyone together before they find out what I am up too, is unfolding perfectly! God that's a long title,' _she thought.And as she finished her thoughts she was again with everyone.

"Hey, where's Mickey?" Zera asked.

"He has some things to do right now, but he told me the sleeping arrangements. Follow me everyone!" Kairi said, pointing to the hallway where the rooms were located. They followed her and stopped in front of a room.

"Alright. This one is Yoko and Riku's," Kairi said.

"WHAT!" they yelled.

"Too late, your rooms have already been previously chosen for by the king. Live with it," Kairi said happily, shoving the two yelling teens into the room and then slamming the door in their faces.

"On to the next room," Kairi said, smile still in place. They walked across the hallway and Kairi opened the doors to the next room. "Here is Zera and Takuto's room."

"Cool!" Zera shouted.

"Huh?" Takuto asked. Kairi pushed the two in and walked away after shutting the door.

"I guess we are in the next room right?" Sora asked.

"Yup," Kairi said. "You make fun of my cooking again and I'll get Zera and Yoko in there. I have them on speed dial." Sora and Kairi walked over to the next room and went in.

**With Zera and Takuto…**

"Um…so…there's only one bed," Zera said.

"Do…you want the bed? I'll sleep on the floor if you do," Takuto said.

"No, no that's okay. I can sleep on the floor and you take the bed. I'm used to it."

"I insist."

"No, no, no, I insist."

"Please, go on."

"I couldn't."

"Zera…please, just take the bed," Takuto said. Zera thought for a moment and then smiled.

"Well…how about this. We share the bed. It should be big enough," she said. She jumped onto the bed with a grin. Takuto sighed.

"Well if that seems to be the only agreement we can come upon, then fine," he said.

**With Yoko and Riku…**

"Hell no!" Yoko said. "There's one fucking bed? What the hell is that all about?"

"Who gets it?" Riku asked.

"You're sleeping on the floor."

"Like hell I will."

"Get used to it."

"How about a card game. Whoever wins gets the bed. Deal?"

"Deal," Yoko said, getting a deck of cards out of the desk in the corner of the room. They sat on the floor and the game was on.

**With Kairi and Sora…**

Sora and Kairi sat on the bed, Sora to the left and Kairi to the right. Kairi was reading a magazine when Sora spoke up.

"Who do you think will hook up first?" he asked.

"Zera and Takuto. No way will Yoko and Riku admit that they like each other anytime soon."

"I agree, but I bet that during the night they will kiss."

"Tch, yeah right."

"Wanna bet?"

"Okay. Ten bucks says neither of the two couples kiss."

"Fine. Ten bucks says they do kiss, but I also put another five bucks on the table."

"Why?"

"I bet Riku is gonna get laid tonight."

"WHAT THE-! SORA THAT IS NASTY!"

"It could happen."

"Fine. Deal. Now shut up and let me read. I hope I don't have nightmares tonight."

**With Yoko and Riku…**

Yoko was now sitting on the bed rather happily while Riku sat on the floor. Yoko got off the bed, grabbed her bag, and walked into the restroom to change into her pajamas, which was a black kami and white shorts. She walked out and Riku walked in to change as well. She put her bag on the floor, next to the bed, and pulled out her book, 'The Shining'. She jumped onto the bed and started to read when Riku walked out in his boxers, which were black with a skull on the left side.

"WHAT THE HELL!" she shouted.

"ALL GUYS WEAR THEY'RE BOXERS TO BED DAMMIT!" Riku shouted.

"I DID NOT NEED TO SEE THAT BEFORE BED!" Yoko shouted.

"WELL THERE WAS NO REASON FOR YOU TO LOOK NOW WAS THERE?"

"I CAN'T HELP IT IF I SEE YOU BECAUSE YOU HAPPEN TO BE IN THE SAME GODDAM ROOM AS ME!"

"GOOD NIGHT MY- OHMIGOSH!" Zera shouted as she entered the room. She saw Riku who was glaring at Yoko who was now looking at Zera.

"Um…sorry if I interrupted you two or something. I was just coming over to say goodnight to you guys so…goodnight!" she said. She turned to leave and bumped into Takuto.

"Oh, sorry. I was just going to say goodnight also," he said.

"That's nice. I guess you were right about all guys wearing boxers to sleep in," Yoko said.

"Duh," Riku said. Takuto and Zera closed the door behind them.

"Okay that was weird," Takuto said as they closed their door behind them. Zera nodded and they both got onto the bed.

**The next morning at breakfast…**

Sora walked up to Riku. "So…did you get laid last night?" he asked. Riku twitched.

"What…the hell Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yes or no," Sora said.

"No. Why the hell would you think I would? Were you betting that I would or something?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Uh…no. Nothing of the sort," Sora said. "Damn…I lost the bet," he whispered to himself. All of a sudden Yoko walked into the room and punched Sora, sending him flying into the nearby wall.

"What was that for?" Riku asked.

"I'm grumpy in the morning," she stated.

"So you didn't hear the part about him betting that I would get laid last night?" he asked.

"Oh no, I heard that," she said, and then walked over to get her breakfast.

After breakfast they all got dressed and walked out of the castle to head to the next world. As they walked out of the castle, the same crowd of people that were there the previous day was crowding the streets. Fan-boys screaming like little girls.

"**_GASP!_**" shouted the same man they met when they first landed. "IT'S THEM!" The guards of the castle tried to control the crowd so the group of teens could get to their ship. Once on the ship they closed the door so no one could follow them in. Once inside Yoko immediately grabbed the part of her jeans that covered her knees and ripped them both.

"What the fuck?" Riku said. Yoko shrugged.

"More comfortable," she stated and walked off to the cockpit. "Where do you guys wanna go now?"

"HALLOWEEN TOWN!" Zera shouted. "I WANNA SEE SANTA! I WAS GOOD ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YEAR!"

"Halloween Town it is," Yoko said as she started the ship.

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** so…this is the end of the chapter! This was mainly written for fluff.

**Yoko: **sora thought Riku. . .and me would… I'M GONNA KILL HIM! (starts pounding Sora in the background)

**Sora: **saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaave meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

Zera: yup. Sorry it took so long for this to come out. I have excuses, but I don't want to bore you with them. 

**Yoko: **well, review or Sora will suffer for it (sora screams like the little school girl he is on the inside)

**Zera:** uh…yeah. Review!


	11. Werewolves, Vampires, and Pixies, Oh My!

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Yoko: **we're back but on wordpad which sucks ass

**Zera:** yes.Very much so...

**Yoko: **soooo...now we are at...

**Zera: **um...Halloween Town, but the first part of this particular chappie has to do with those three...people who are following us. yeah. They are very strange, okay?

**Disclaimer:** don't own KH characters or worlds...

* * *

**Werewolves, Vampires, and Pixies, Oh My!**

"SHUT UP KURISHI!"

"YAY!" Kurishi said running around the room. "WHEE! Takuto is doing a great job! We will rule all worlds in no time!" Amida raised a brow at his hyper friend and frowned.

"Not really..." Amida said. "Now would you stop running around in circles? You're giving me a headache." Kurishi stopped for a moment.

"Is it a big one?" he asked.

"No, not really," Amida said.

"Then I'm not stopping!" Kurishi said, beginning to run around in circles again. Amida started to chase Kurishi to grab him and throw him to the ground. Sadly, Marla did that for him.

"OWIE!" Kurishi shouted, rubbing his head and sitting on the ground. "That hurt shorty."

"Stop that! Both of you! We have a lot o' work to do! And for the last time Kurishi, I am not short!" Marla shouted at them while kicking Kurishi in the mouth. Amida shook his head and Kurishi just lay there. "What? WE DO!"

"I thought Takuto was doing that for us..." Amida said.

"We have to play our part as well," she said.

"...and that would be?" Kurishi asked. Marla sighed.

"To keep an eye on them to make sure everything goes how we want it to," she stated.

"...stalker," Kurishi said.

"You're one too," she countered.

"Hmmmm... I am... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M A BAD BOY!" Kurishi shouted.

"Why must I be with him...WHY?" Amida asked himself. "I should have never joined these people. I should have led a normal life, but no. I had to go all evil and whatnot."

"What are talking about?" Marla asked.

"..Nothing," Amida said.

"Then...LET'S GET TO WORK!" Marla said.

"I don't wanna!" Kurishi said. He fell to the ground and laid there. "No, no, no!"

"GET UP!" she shouted. Amida walked out of the room, stepping on Kurishi's stomach on the way, to see where Takuto was at the moment, leaving Marla and Kurishi behind.

* * *

"I'm a...wolf?" Yoko asked the others after landing. Everyone's outfits had changed, but Yoko changed more than her outfit. She had gray cat ears (on her left ear was a large silver hoop earring), a gray tail, and her feet were like large cat paws. She had fur on her shins and lower arm. Her pants were now ripped, worn out jean shorts along with a worn out green tank top.

"You are a werewolf!" Zera said. "Oh! Oh! Turn into a wolf! Plllleeease! I wanna pet you!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Hell no!" Yoko shouted at her friend. "I'm not you're dog!"

Zera, on the other hand was a witch. She wore a purple skirt that ended about four inches above the knees with a black belt that sat lopsided on her hips, and a purple tube top with black trim on the top and bottom. On her head was a black hat with a purple ribbon around it. For shoes she had boots that had two buckles on them. Kairi was, sadly, a tiny fairy. Her outfit was just like Tnker Bell's but it was lavender. The puff balls on her shoes were dark purple. Riku was dressed as the grim reaper, but didn't turn into bones. He also had a syth. Takuto was a vampire with the black cape and what not. Sora was in his usual outfit for when he came to Halloween Town. Sora looked at Yoko's earing which happened to be swinging at the moment.

"Um...Yoko? Why's your earing swinging? AAHHHH! DEMONIC EARRING!" Sora shouted. Yoko rolled her eyes and flick off whatever was on her earing. Unfortunately, it was Kairi who was on the earing, and was flying through the air now. They hear a tiny shriek somewhere and looked around to see where it came from.

"I just heard a tiny shriek go by my ear...oh well," Zera said, shrugging. She felt a weight on her hair and ran a hand through her hair to find what it was. Kairi was now laying in her hand, but Zera screamed and threw her in the air thinking she was a bug. They heard another tiny scream.

"Okay, what _is_ that?" Takuto asked. Sora felt something land on hs head and dug threw his hair, and Kairi was holding onto his finger.

"Kairi?" Sora asked. "You are uh...a bug?"

"NO! I'm a pixie or something," she said.

"I flicked Kairi?" Yoko asked. "Well...that's okay then."

"HEY!" Kairi shouted. Kairi sat on Sora's head as they walked into Dr. Finklesteins lab. They opened the giant doors and saw Jack, Sally, and the Doctor working on a new machine of some sort. And Jack was in his "Sandy Claws" outfit.

"HELLO SORA AND WHOEVER YOU PEOPLE ARE!" Jack said turning to face the teenagers. "Hmm...a witch? A werewolf? Vampire? Reaper? Where are people from? We don't see a lot of those around here."

"We actually come from another world, but stopped here to see if any heartless were causing any problems here," Riku said. "Soo...how are things here?"

"Fine," Sally said. "No heartless or anything like that. Not around here at least."

"Maybe you should talk to Sandy Claws and check Christmas Town," Jack said.

"It's Santa not Sandy. S-A-N-T-A. Got it memorized? Besides, Sandy is a girl's name," Zera said. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"Okay, well if there's nothing going on here, then let's go," she said. Everyone nodded and agreed. They said their goodbyes to Jack, Sally, and Dr. Finklestien, and headed to Christmas Town.

"Well...it's rather cold here isn't it?" Sora said. Kairi pulled his hair closer to her to keep herself warmer.

"Yes it is, now can we please get inside soon," she said. Only Sora heard poor Kairi's plea since she was so small, and thus had to spend more time outside as a bunch of heartless appeared.

"A battle? Perfect..." Yoko said. Sora got out his keyblade, but Yoko and Zera couldn't bring out their keyblades.

"What the-?" Zera started to make different hand signals to try and bring out her keyblade. Peace signs and what not.

"WAH! PLEASE COME OUT! I MISS YOOOOOOOUUUUU!" Zera shouted.

"God dammit! What the fuck is going on? Why won't my damn keyblade appear!" Yoko shouted.

"How the fuck should I know?" Riku asked. "My weapon won't appear either!"

"You have a syth!" Zera shouted. A heartless jumped up at her and she put her hands up in front of her. She looked at the heartless and it was struck to the ground by a bolt of lightening. "That's why! I can use magic so there is no need for the keyblade!" Suddenly a heartless launched itself at Yoko who slashed at it with her nails which were now long and sharp.

"...Maybe it was a good idea after all for you not to cut your nails, Yoko," Zera said.

"Whatever. At least they're good for something," Yoko replied, slashing at another heartless with a smirk. A heartless came up behind Sora and before he could react, Yoko had grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the way. He was going to say thank you until he saw that she was a wolf with her fangs in his arm.

"Yoko...you're biting me," Sora said. Yoko turned back into her human/wolf form and looked down at Sora. Blood started to drip down from her lips and come out of the sides of her mouth. She spit some out.

"Ew. You taste like calone," Yoko said.

"I can heal that wound," Kairi said. She flew down to where Yoko bit Sora and healed the wound. He sat up and grabbed his blade.

"I am ready to fight once more!" Sora said. He pointed to Yoko before attacking a heartless and said; "Don't save me unless you aren't going to bite me."

"Tch," Yoko said. The heartless were eventually destroyed and everyone sat down in the snow. Riku walked up to Yoko sat down in front of her and took a cloth out of his pocket. He started to wipe the blood off of her lips and chin. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to see Santa and we shouldn't give him a heart attack thinking that you brutaling bit someone to death," Riku said.

"You are soooooooooooooooooooo full of shit," she said, but let him continue wiping her mouth.

Santa was sitting in his chair, looking at the naughty and nice list when all of a sudden;

"I CHIMMED IN WITH A 'HAVEN'T YOU PEOPLE EVER HEARD OF CLOSING THE GODDAMN DOOR'? NO. IT'S MUCH BETTER TO FACE THESE KINDS OF-!" Yoko tackled Sora to the ground to make him shut up. She looked up at Zera.

"Why did you have to teach him that song?" she asked. Zera shrugged. Santa looked at the group of teenagers as they walked into the room.

"Well...aren't you a lively bunch?" he asked.

"YESSSSSSS!" Zera shouted. Yoko sighed.

"Has anything involving the heartless happened recently?" Takuto asked, getting to the point.

"Finally! Someone has come to help us! Hurry! Go tell Mrs. Claus!" Santa cried happily to an elf that happened to enter at that moment. The elf saluted and hurried off.

"Now. The heartless have come through here recently and stolen most of the presents! We won't have enough time to make that many before Christmas, so I need you to get them all back and in the best condition possible!" Santa explained, now calm.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! Those evil heartless have ruined Christmas!" Zera shouted.

"Those fiends!" Sora shouted.

"Well if we don't want it to be ruined then we better get started," Takuto said.

Once outside they divided into teams; Zera and Takuto, Sora and Kairi, and Yoko and Riku. Zera and Takuto went to go search the plaza in Halloween Town, Yoko and Riku went to the grave yard, and Sora and Kairi got the Christmas Town plaza.

* * *

"EAT FIRE YOU BASTARD!" Zera shouted. She hit the heartless with a fireball and grabbed the present before it fell into the flame that was still around the heartless. Zera looked at who it was for. "Well, Jimmy will be one happy boy!" Takuto walked up to her with four other presents and placed them in their little pile which added up to twenty gifts.

"Okay, there are a few more heartless around here," Takuto said. "They ran into the graveyard."

"Eh, then let Riku and Yoko take care of 'em," Zera said. "First, let's check the presents and make sure that they are all okay!"

"Right."

* * *

Yoko and Riku stood back to back, looking at all of the heartless that were around them.

"Why the hell are we always stuck with the huge groups of heartless?" Riku asked. "Sora is getting lazy..."

"What? Can't handle it?" Yoko asked, a grin on her face.

"I bet I can kill more than you!"

"Bullshit! You are on!" They both started to attack the heartless, also grabbing the presents.

* * *

"Kairi! Help!" Sora shouted.

"I know, I know..." Kairi said, curing Sora for the sixth time. He killed the last heartless and they looked at the large group of presents. "Ah...victory is sweet! Hmm...so this is how it feels to win...I like it," the pixie said with a grin. She and Sora grabbed the presents and brought them into Santa's house.

"Thank you! You don't have all of them though..." Santa said.

"The others are looking for the other heartless," Sora said. "Don't worry."

"Thank goodness," Santa said.

"We should go find them, Sora," Kairi said. "What if they are hurt or something? What if Yoko and Riku killed each other?"

"Well, then let's go!" Sora said. The two came out of Santa's house and ran to the portal that led to Halloween Town. They walked into the graveyard to see Riku and Yoko lying on the ground, resting, and a huge pile of presents behind them, all in perfect condition.

"Are you guys okay?" Kairi asked, flying up to them.

"Just resting for the moment," Riku said. The pixie looked down and saw that both of them were bleeding.

"But you're bleeding!" she shouted.

"So?" Yoko said.

"Uh...well, good job getting the presents. Kairi will heal you as much as she can while I get these presents back to Santa," Sora said, picking up some of the boxes and walked out of the area. Then Zera and Takuto walked in.

"OMG! Yoko died! And so did Riku! Aaahhhh!" Zera shouted, seeing the two lying on the ground.

"I don't think they're dead Zera," Takuto said.

"...oh," she said. "Yoko, twitch your wolf ears if you are alive!" Yoko rolled her eyes and twitched her ear. "SHE LIIIIIIVES!" Kairi flew over to Zera and sat of the rim of her hat.

"Phew," she said. "I did what I could, but their wounds still need to be wrapped up."

"I'll go get out the bandages and some hot water!" Zera said. "Come on, Takuto!" Zera grabbed his hand and they ran down the path, back into Halloween Town, and ran into the gummi ship, now in their normal clothes (oooo, magic!). Zera ran into the kitchen and filled up a bowl with warm water and grabbed a cloth. Takuto started to dig through the livingroom for bangages. Zera walked back into the room with the water and cloth.

"Okay, once they get Yoko and Riku in here we must get to work! And if her shirt is all screwed up because of that blood-! GRR!" Zera shouted.

"Can you help me find the bandages Zera? I don't know where you guys put them," Takuto said. She set down the bowl and towel.

"Sure. But I think they're over in Riku's room. That's where we had all those kinds of things before we found him," she said. Takuto shrugged and followed her down the hall. "Okay...where are those bandages," she said, beginning to look through drawers carefully. After searching through there, only finding Riku's things, they went to the closet. Takuto looked up top while Zera looked around the bottom.

"Grrr. I knew we should have moved that stuff before giving Riku the room," she mumbled to herself. Takuto, having finished looking through the top since there wasn't much there, knelt down and began to help Zera. "Hey! I've been looking for this!" she exclaimed.

"What?" he asked. He leaned over to her to see what it was, his head close to hers. Then he looked at her and smiled for no reason.

"Glue! I thought I lo-" she trailed off as her lips brushed against Takuto's. She had turned her head while speaking and since his face had been so close to hers, when she turned their lips met. Her eyes widened in surprise, and then began to melt into it as Takuto began to really kiss her. His eyes snapped open as he realized what he was doing, and broke the kiss, leaving Zera confused and blushing. She looked down at the ground.

"U-um, s-sorry. I just...turned...and...you...um...sorry," she stuttered, trying to explain, but failing miserably.

"I-it's okay. It was my fault to. Um, I'll...just go now. I found the bandages," he said, also blushing. He got up and left the room. Takuto walked down the hallway and heard the door to the ship open. He turned and saw Sora walk in with Yoko and Riku behind him. Once they closed the door, everyone was in their normal clothes and Kairi was back to her normal size.

"I'm normal!" Kairi shouted.

"Bullshit," Yoko said, holding her forearm.

"HEY!" Kairi shouted. Riku was holding his stomach, where he was hit and bleeding. "Now, you two! Since you both hurt each other, you will wrap each others wounds! I think the bandages are in Riku's room...soooooooo-" Kairi grabbed the two by their shirts, pushed them into Riku's room, and shut the door, just as Zera walked out. Kairi saw the bandages in Takuto's hands and the warm water and cloth in Zera's hands. Kairi opened the door and threw the bandages in, hitting Riku in the head. She placed the water and cloth on the floor and closed the door again. Riku got up and walked over to his drawer. He opened it and tossed Yoko a white tank top.

"Put that on," Riku said. "It'll be easier to wrap your shoulder."

Yoko took her shirt off and put the tank top back on, Riku not facing her. Once she was done changing, he turned and faced her. He sat on the bed and threw his shirt off to show four nail wounds on his stomach. The wounds were not very deep since Kairi had heal it somewhat and Yoko didn't mean to hurt him. Yoko, now in the tank top, her wounds were now visible. She had two slashes on her arm and a deep cut on her right shoulder. Yoko and Riku both sat on the bed, facing each other. Yoko used the cloth and water to clean Riku's wound. It would be hard to wrap his wound because she only had one good arm at the moment. Riku sat up strait.

"Hey..."

"Yeah?"

"I'm...well...sorry, Riku. It's my fault that you're hurt and I am sorry."

"And...I am sorry for hurting you, Yoko. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything."

"I know." Yoko placed the cloth in the bowl and started to wrap his stomach. Since it was to hard wrapping it with one arm, she tried to use both arms. She clentched her teeth in pain and once she was finally done, she dropped the roll of bandages and held onto her arm. He looked at her with a frown and heard her softly mumbling to herself;

"Ow, ow, ow, ow..."

"Yoko? You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...it just hurts a little...I'm fine."

He grabbed another cloth, dipped it in the water, and placed it on her shoulder. She flinched a little, but stayed still. She looked up, her arm still in pain, but not throbing like it was before. He wrapped her shoulder and then started to clean the cuts on her arm. She didn't make eye contact with him, she looked at the blanket on his bed. He grabbed the bandages and started to wrap up her arm.

"Y'know, Yoko...I think that we fight over some pretty silly things."

"I've noticed that too."

"I don't know why I fight with you all the time."

"Neither do I," Yoko stated. "It is very silly that we fight over whose stronger, faster, all that. When I bet we are both on the same level."

"Maybe..." Riku said. He placed the role of bandages down. "Done." Yoko looked at her arm and got off of the bed. She walked over to the far wall, bent down, and grabbed her shirt.

"I"ll go clean this shirt and return it to you," Yoko said. She was about to walk over to the door when she felt Riku's arms wrap around her.

"I lied..." Riku said. "I fight with you because I don't know what to say to you...I just don't."

"What if I told you I knew what to say, but didn't want to?"

"Then I'd call you a liar."

"Then a liar I am," Yoko said, turning around. Riku pulled her in, making their lips meet. Yoko returned the kiss and his knees started to get weak.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** awwwwe! that was so cute! the fluff! yay!

**Yoko: **...yeah...whatever...please review.

**Zera:** tee hee. yes, please review!

**Yoko: **I'm outta here...

**Zera:** to go smooch with Riku some more?

**Yoko: **NO! NOW SHUT THE HELL UP!

**Zera:** (pout) fine be that way. but you know you still like him!

**Yoko: **(leaves without a word)

**Zera:** ...review...(leaves too...)


	12. Confessions and Lies

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** aah. yet another chapter! yay!

**Yoko:** ...woo...

**Zera:** hey, be happy! you kissed Riku!

**Yoko: **would you stop bringing that up?

**Zera: **no...now, time to finish up our trip in Halloween Town! Here's the chappie!

**Disclaimer:** nope, it's still owned by Disney and Square Enix

**Confessions and Lies**

Sora and Kairi were very confused at the moment. They were all sitting in the living room part of the ship. Takuto and Zera were sitting on the same couch, but as far away from the other as possible. They looked as if they were ignoring each other, but every once in a while they saw the two glace at each other and then turn away blushing when they saw the other looking. Something definitely happened between the two and Kairi wanted to know what. Not being able to stand the silence, Sora decided to say something.

"So...I wonder what's taking Yoko and Riku so long," he said. Zera stood up quickly.

"I-I'll go check on them!" she said and then left the room. Kairi smiled, having a bit of an idea as to what happened. She then turned to Sora.

"Hey Sora? Didn't Santa want to see you for something when we were done?" she asked.

"Oh yeah! I'll be right back," he said, and then left. She now turned to the only other person in the room: Takuto.

"So...what happened between you and Zera?" she asked.

"N-nothing. It doesn't concern you," he said snapped.

"Fine, jeez. You don't need to snap," she said. He sighed.

"Sorry. I'm just a bit flustered right now," he said. Kairi laughed.

"Yeah, I can tell," she said. Suddenly Sora burst back into the room with his arms full of presents.

"I got presents from Santa!" he shouted happily. He set them down and sat back on the couch.

"Um...does that mean you specifically or all of us?" Takuto asked.

"...all of us," Sora replied. Kairi looked through them and handed Takuto his as she found her. She found Zera's just as she walked back in the room.

"Hey Zera! Here's your...present..." Kairi trailed off as Zera kept on walking past her without a word, and then outside. They all looked at each other and then went over to the window to see Zera yelling and dancing around, seemingly happy.

"...uh," was all Sora could say as they all looked at each other again. Then the door to the gummi ship opened and Zera walked back in, now calm.

"I'm fine now," she said, grinning ear to ear.

"Um...what was that all about? And how are Yoko and Riku?" Kairi asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just felt randomly happy. Yoko and Riku are fine. Perfect! Just perfect!" Zera told them.

"Maybe I should go check on-"

"No! No, that won't be nesscesary," Zera said. They gave her weird looks, but didn't go to check on the two. "So what were you saying before I left?"

"Oh, um...Santa gave us all a present for helping out. I was just gonna give you yours when you walked out," Kairi explained.

"Presents! I'll go get those two lazy bums over here then!" Zera said, rushing back out of the room. She burst into Riku's room. They stopped kissing to look at her blushing.

"Zera!" Yoko shouted.

"It's not what you-" Riku started saying.

"I knew already. You guys were kissing. So what? I approve, now come on! We got presents!" Zera said happily and then dragged the two blushing teens down to the living room.

"We're back!" she shouted and sat down. Yoko and Riku took their seats.

"What took you guys so long?" Takuto asked.

"Nothing," they said at the same time.

"They just confessed their undying love for each other," Zera stated, grabbing the box that was labeled in her name. Yoko hit her over the head with her good arm.

"Zera!" she yelled.

"What?" Zera whined. "It's true though!"

The others just stared at the two, trying to understand the sentence that Zera had said.

"So...you two were making out, and that's why it took so long?" Kairi asked.

"No!" they yelled at her.

"Yeah, sure...that's what they all say," she said, smiling.

"Come on, let's open the gifts now!" Sora said.

"Let me put it on autopilot first," Yoko said. She came back a minute later, and they all opened their presents as they went off. Sora, Yoko, and Zera's boxes were all very small, and when they opened them, they found a keychain inside. They hooked them onto their keyblades and they transformed. Sora's was now the Oblivion keyblade. Zera's looked the same except it had a wing on the end as a blade. Yoko's also looked the same except it had a dragon wing on the end as a blade.

"Coooooooool!" Zera said, examining her newly transformed keyblade.

"I bet these keychains made them stronger as well as changing what it looks like," Yoko said, examining hers as well. Kairi's box was long and somewhat skinny. When she opened it she found a long staff inside. It was pink and had a black heart on the end. In the box were also some potions and ethers for her.

"Well these'll come in handy!" she said. "But I'll need to do some training cause I haven't been fight as much as you guys."

"Sora can help you," Takuto suggested.

"Yeah. That'll be fine," Sora said.

"Thanks," Kairi said. Riku opened his gift and found a new keyblade in it (It looks like the one he has in KH2). Takuto opened his box and inside was a new sword and a note. He opened the note and read it. His eyes widened and he closed it quickly before they saw it. It was instructions from Marla, Kurishi, and Amida. He hid it in his pocket, relieved that no one had seen him open it. He swallowed the lump in his throat, and turned his attention to the sword. It was sharp and delicately sculpted. The handle was silver while the hand guard was gold. The blade was silver with black designs all over it. He held it up to get a better look at it.

"That's a pretty cool sword," Sora said.

"Thanks," Takuto said, smiling.

"So were these like, early Christmas presents or something?" Kairi asked.

"Nope! They were actually given to Santa by the King. Santa said he just forgot to give them to us before we left, so he sent them over here! But he said Takuto's was from somebody else," Sora explained.

"Oh," everyone said.

"So where're we going now?" Riku asked.

"Neverland. Don't ask why. I just picked someplace randomly," Yoko replied.

"Why?" Sora asked. She rolled her eyes.

"Because. I'm impatient and impulsive. Get over it," she said. Since the presents were now all opened, Yoko went to go see where they were at the moment, and Riku went with her. Sora shrugged, and took Kairi to a room so he could help her practice with her staff and prepare for any fights they might encounter. This left Takuto and Zera...alone...together. Talk about awkward.

"Um..." Zera said as she shifted uncomfortably in the silence. Takuto looked anywhere but at her, and rubbed his arm nervously.

"Zera..." he started.

"Yes?" she said, looking at him.

"Um...well, I...wanted to say I'm sorry. I-I shouldn't have...kissed you," he said. She looked down at her lap.

"Oh," she said sadly. "I-it's okay."

"I don't want you to get the wrong idea or anything. I mean, it's not that I don't like you, because I do...a lot. But I just...shouldn't have done that," he said. Two tears went down Zera's cheeks.

"Why? Why was it such a bad thing that you kissed me if you _do_ like me?" she questioned.

"It just is! I like you but I shouldn't," he said, frustrated. He stood up and ran a hand through his hair.

"Why shouldn't you? I don't see a reason for you not to!" she said getting up too and walking over to him. "I mean, I didn't mind that you kissed me! In fact, I liked it! A lot! And you know why? It's because I love you!" She gasped and clamped her hands over her mouth as she realized what she said. Neither said anything, nor looked at each other for minutes. Yoko walked back into the room. She looked at her friends expression and quickly became concerned. She narrowed her eyes at Takuto, immediately suspecting him.

"Are you okay Zera?" she asked. Her friend took a quiet shuddering breath, and then smiled at her.

"Yeah. I'm fine," she said.

"You sure? I heard yelling."

"Mmhmm. We were just having a disscusion about...stuff, and then we started yelling and...yeah."

"Fine. Riku and I will be up in the cockpit."

"Gonna go smooch some more?"

"Oh shut it. Call me if you need me okay?" Yoko asked as she headed back to through the door

"Sure. Have fun up there you two. Love ya!" Zera called to her departing freind who said something along the lines of 'yeah, yeah, whatever'.

Her smiled dropped a bit as the door closed and her attention was turned back to the situation at hand. She threw him a sad smile as he looked up and then started to walk to her room. He wanted to say something, and reached out his hand to grab her, but hesitated. She kept on walking. He sighed and thought, 'what the hell'. He caught up to her, grabbed her arm, turned her around, and kissed her full on the lips. Of course she was confused, but also a bit happy, and soon melted into this kiss too. They intertwined their fingers as she ran her hand through his hair. His other hand went behind her neck, pulling her closer to him as it continued. His tongue traced her lip, asking permission to be let in, which she gave shyly. Their tongues battled until they ran out of air. They pulled apart, out of breath and flushed, and leaned their foreheads against each other's. Their fingers were still interlocked with the other's. Zera stared at him, happy, but confused.

"So what exactly does this mean?" she asked. Takuto laughed.

"Truthfully, I have no idea. I still shouldn't be doing this, but I am," he said.

"Why? You never really answered me before about why you shouldn't be kissing me," she said. She pulled him down to sit on the couch together.

"I shouldn't be getting your hopes up because I don't want to hurt you in the end," he told her.

"Thanks for thinking of me then," she said smiling.

"Mmhmm. Now, I have something I need to look into, so I have to go now," he said, giving her a peck on the forehead as he got up.

"'Kay. See you later," she said as he left. She sighed happily and let herself slide from the couch to the floor. Yoko walked back in to check on her friend.

"Uh...you okay? Where's Takuto?" she asked.

"I'm great," Zera said dreamily. "Takuto just left. He's doing something in his room."

"Oh...Well, glad you're doing better," Yoko said.

"Uh-huh," her friend said, dazed.

"I'll be going now," Yoko said, going back up to the cockpit.

"Okay. You do that," Zera said. She snapped out of her dazed state after a while, and went to do something while waiting for them to get to Neverland.

"We can fly!" Zera said as they got out of the ship. She jumped into the air, and flapped her arms, trying to fly, but ended falling flat on her face. She sat up as everyone shook her head and sighed. "Owie."

"Who dares board my vessel without my permission?" a voice said from above them. Some pirate heartless jumped down with rope in hand and tied everyone together before they had a chance to react. Yoko began to struggle a lot, muttering out curses at them all.

"Well done sir," another voice said.

"Why thank you Smee. I thought so-What's this? Well if it isn't bossy Riku and that blasted Keyblade master," Capitan Hook said as he stepped in front of them. Smee scurred over to his side.

"There's that girl who slept all the time too!" he exclaimed.

"Let us go!" Sora yelled.

"Now why would we do a thing like that? I could use you all for many reasons," Capitan Hook said with a dastardly grin on.

"Because if you don't I'll rip off these ropes and throw you overboard for that crocodile you're so afraid of to eat you," Yoko said, glaring at him.

"She'll do it too," Zera confirmed. Sora, Riku, and Kairi all nodded their heads in agreement. Captian Hook was a bit shocked by her threat, but remained calm as he heard no ticking of a watch, and shrugged.

"Not anytime soon she won't. Thriw them into the prisoner's hold," he said. With that, heartless they hadn't known had been behind them knocked them out swiftly and carried out their duties.

"Owwww," Kairi moaned as she came around. She sat up and saw that Sora and Riku were already up.

"Hey Kairi. You finally woke up," Sora said happily.

"Yeah, but with a blinding headache," she said, rubbing her head.

"You aren't the only one," Yoko said as she sat up, rubbing her head also.

"Yoko!" Riku said and hugged her. She blushed and fidgited nervously until he released her.

"Uh...nice to see you too," she said, smiling a little.

"Owie...what hit me?" they heard Zera mumble as she now woke up, and Takuto sat up not a minute after.

"Uh...hey?" she said as she saw them staring at them.

"Are you guys just gonna stare at us or are we gonna do something about getting out of here?" Takuto asked as he got up and then helped Zera up.

"Oh, right," Sora said. The rest of them got up, and they looked at the door to see if there was a way to open it. There wasn't a keyhole on it so Sora couldn't unlock it, but it seemed pretty firmly shut. After coming up with no ideas of opening it, short of knocking it down, Yoko stepped up to it.

"Move," she said. They all complied, and moved away from the door. Immediately she began to furiously kick at the door, attempting to force it open. It didn't budge and after seeing this, she stopped and sat down to rest herself.

"Man, we're gonna be stuck here forever!" Kairi groaned.

"Hello? Someone in there?" they heard a voice ask from outside.

"Peter Pan?" Sora said, recognizing the voice.

"Sora? Is that you?"

"Yeah! Can you get us out?"

"Sure. But is Wendy in there with you?" Peter asked as he opened the door.

"No, why?" Everyone walked out, glad Peter had been there.

"Seems Capitan Hook took her again. But there was some spooky guy with him too," Peter said.

"Well then let's go see if we can kick Capitan Hook and the spook guy's asses!" Zera said.

"That'l be fun," Yoko said, smirking.

"Always looking for a fight," Riku said, shaking his head, but smiling anyway.

"Damn staight," Yoko replied.

"Uh...Sora? Who're they?" Peter asked.

"The short tempered one is Yoko, the hyper one is Zera, the silver haired guy is Riku who you may have already met last time, this's Kairi who was 'sleeping' last time, and the other guy is Takuto. All my friends. We're travelling around now so that's why we're here," Sora explained.

"Oh. Okay. Well could you guys help me find Wendy while you're here?" Peter asked.

"Sure," Kairi said with a smiling.

"Thanks. Alright then, let's get started," Peter said. And so they all began searching the ship high and low for Wendy. Their search was in vain until they decided to look out on the deck. There was Capitan Hook talking with some ghostly phantom guy. Wendy was up above, tied up and out of the way. The two villans turned to the group of teens.

"Wendy! Let her go Hook!" Peter shouted.

"Now why would I do that? Then I would have any fun!" Captain Hook said with a grin. Heartless jumped down with rope in hand, ready to tie them up again, but they were ready this time. Unfortunately Hook had expected this and brought up another round which caught everyone but Sora, Riku, and Takuto, who had managed to spot them in time to get out of the way. Peter was already flying up to get Wendy.

"Why does this always happen?" Kairi asked. The guys were now trying to make their way over to the girls, but it was a bit difficult since a huge amount of hearltess just decide that they felt like appearing in between them right then.

"Cause we were unprepared and Zera has problems paying attention," Yoko said plainly. She tried to find a way to get out of her bindings, but it wasn't doing her much good.

"Hey! I don't have problems paying-Hey! what the hell do you think you're doing!" Zera yelled as she got picked up by a bunch of heartless and taken over to the plank. She was then set down.

"Aww, damn. You're gonna make me walk the plank aren't you?" she asked. The pirate looking heartless didn't respond. They just stared at her, swords pointed at her as they slowly began to advance towards her making her back up as well.

"Zera you idiot, don't back up!" Yoko yelled.

"I can't help it. Either I back up and fall into the water or get speared with their swords!" Zera yelled back, still moving closer to the edge. Suddenly her foot met nothing but air. "Oh shit," was all she could say before they saw her falling over the edge into the water.

"Zera!" they all yelled as a splash was heard. The boys fought even harded to get over there, and when the heartless were finally gone they found Hook in front of them, blocking their path. Sora and Riku lunged at him, giving Takuto a chance to run over to the edge to see if Zera was alright. He saw nothing but water as he looked down, scanning it for any signs of her. Meanwhile, Sora and Riku had been blocked from attacking Hook by the Phantom.

"So sorry about your friend, but don't worry," he said grinning, "you'll be joining her soon enough." Takuto turned to him and lunged at him to attack him too, and since the Phantom was already being attacked by Sora and Riku, Hook had to defend himself.

"I'm gonna push you overboard myself," Takuto said glaring at the villan as the dueled. Yoko, meanwhile, had been working on getting herself out of the ropes, but still wasn't having much luck. Peter made his way over to them after making sure Wendy was in a safe place.

"Need some help?" he asked hoving over them.

"It would be greatly appreciated," Kairi said with a smile. Peter nodded and undid hers and Yoko's bindings. Yoko smirked as she rubbed her wrists a little. She then got out her keyblade and went into an attack stance.

"Time for some payback," she said, and then jumped in started attacking Hook alongside Takuto. Kairi looked over at Peter and then nodded, and then jumped in to fight with Riku and Sora against the Phantom, since they seemed to be having a bit of trouble. The fight went on, and Takuto was beginning to get worried if Zera was okay or not. The Phantom had finally been destroyed, but Hook still seemed to have planty of energy. Suddenly the color drained from his face as he listened intently while they had stopped briefly. The ticking of a watch could be heard getting closer at a rapid pace.

"Oh no. That dreaded sound," Hook said as he trembled. They heard someone laughing manically, and the next thing they saw was Zera riding onto of the crocodile that ate Capitan Hook's hand jumping over the ship.

"Hey everybody!" she shouted as they landed on the deck with a loud thud. Everyone had blank expressions on their face. "What? So I made a friend that's a crocodile? There's nothing wrong with that! Really!"

"..."

"Oh fine. But he's helpful. See? Okay boy, he's right there. Go get him!" she said pointing at Hook who's eyes widened. The crocodile grinned and licked it's scaly lips, before charging towards Hook who then took off running and screaming like a little girl. Zera grinned. "So...didja have fun without me?"

Yoko walked over to her and hit her over the head. "Don't do it again. You scared us, and I think you almost gave Takuto a heart attack," she said, and then gave her friend a small hug. Zera smiled.

"Wow. I didn't know I was so loved!" she said. She then walked over to Takuto and gave him a peck on the cheek. "Thanks for worrying about me!" Takuto blushed and looked down at the ground.

"Yeah...you're welcome," he said. He was beginning to feel very guilty. Yoko, though couldn't believe what she saw.

"Wait...so you guys like each other?" she asked, stunned that Zera had not told her.

"And apparently they've confessed too," Riku said with a smirk. The two blushed.

"Was that why you looked depressed at first, and then when I came back in like you were on Cloud Nine?" Yoko asked. Zera blushed a bit harder and nodded.

"Um...sort of," she said quietly. Kairi giggled.

"Well congratulations," she said.

"So why didn't you tell me?" Yoko asked, prodding her friend for answers.

"Well you caught me right afterwards so I guess I was kind of dazed, and then I guess I just forgot afterwards to tell you. I would've eventually," Zera confessed. Yoko rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

"Yeah, sure," she said.

"Come on, let's go see how Peter and Wendy are doing," Sora said. Everyone agreed, and they all left. Soon they were all on the Clock Tower. They had said their goodbyes to Peter and Wendy. He said he was going to take her back to her real home, and then he was gonna go back to Neverland. So now they were all just sitting on the top of the tower, enjoying the view. All the while, Takuto was growing more nervous as each second passed. He and Zera were sitting together on the other side of the tower with their legs dangling off the side, and her head on his shoulder. He kept fidgeting, and after a few minutes of this, Zera gave up leaning on his shoulder. She faced him with a look of concern.

"Okay, you're fidgeting more than usual. What's wrong?" she asked

"N-nothing. It's just that...I think we should go soon," he said quickly. He stood up and began to pace back and forth. Zera looked at him in confusion.

"Why are you so eager to go? We should enjoy the peace we have now while we can," she said. He stopped and looked at her.

"I know, but we really need to go. Right now," he said. He began to scan the sky as if he were expecting something to be coming for them.

"That didn't answer my question at all. I can feel that we aren't going to have to many more times like these in the near future. Something's coming, and we all take part in it. I just want to enjoy the time we do have, right here, right now," she said. He smiled a little at her before they heard a scream.

"That's Kairi!" Zera said, shooting up from her spot she started to run, but Takuto stopped her. He seemed hesitant, like he was going to say something, but decided against it. "What?"

"...Nothing. Come on, let's go," he said as he followed her. They turned the corner and saw three figures, all in long black leather coats, sort of like the one Riku had been wearing when they had first met up with him. The shortest one had caught Kairi and was dangling her from the tower.

"And the second one arrives," the person said. It sounded like a female.

"Hey Shorty! You give Kairi back or you and your buddies there are gonna get it," Zera said. Takuto hung back, watching everything. They heard the two taller ones sigh as the female twitched.

"Don't call me short!" she yelled. She then let go of Kairi's wrist only to catch it again quickly, but that didn't stop the red head from screaming a little at the sudden drop. "Or else I'll drop your little friend!" Kairi began to cry. Zera bit her lip and she looked over at Yoko helplessly. Yoko, Riku, and Sora were all currently in a fighting stance, facing the two other figures who had yet to speak. The one on the left decided it was his turn to cut in.

"We'll give her back as soon as you Twilight Masters come with us. We happen to need you for a little something," he said.

"No!" Takuto said, his guilt taking over. Everyone stared at him.

"Oh! Hi Takuto! How's it going?" the third one said. Takuto glared hard at him. "What? You're mad at us? Why? It's not like we're doing anything to you."

"Shut up," he said.

"You know him?" Yoko asked suspiciously.

"Of course he does. He works for us," the female said.

"T-Takuto? What..." Zera said confused at everything being said.

"Not anymore I don't. I won't let you take them," he growled.

"But my dear Takuto. You've just handed them to us on a silver platter. Gold would've been better, but it'll do," the female said. Takuto growled again and glared harder at them.

"Uh-oh. Looks like little Taki got feelings for one of the targets. That's not good now is it Marla," the third one said teasingly. They could see the one called Marla smirk.

"No. That just won't do. Well, we might as well take them as well as him. We blew his cover anyhow, but we need to teach him a bit of a lesson," she said. "Amida, Kurishi, go fetch." She threw Kairi at them and she landed on top of Riku and Sora. Yoko was about to see if Riku was okay, but was caught in a binding of darkness and fell into Kurishi's arms.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're coming with us little missy!" he said smirking. Yoko struggled violently, but the binds didn't give way. "Ooh. I like 'em fiesty. Keeps it interesting." He picked her up and the hit her in the back of the neck to knock her out. He then walked over to Marla who was waiting for him and Amida. Amida had, meanwhile, disappeared and reappeared through a portal behind Zera and Takuto, and bound the by darkness too. Zera was too stunned by this news to struggle much, but Takuto did. By the time he returned to Marla's side, carrying them, Sora, Riku, and Kairi had gotten back up. Marla smirked as waved to them as Kurishi and Amida walked into the portal Amida made for them.

"Ta ta my lovlies! Seen when we rule the universe!" she said. Takuto struggled even more.

"No! Erg. Hallow Bastion!" he yelled. "Go there! It's where-ah!" Amida shut him up by knocking him out as well. Zera was still out of it, and seemed she would be that way for a while.

"No!" Riku yelled as he ran towards the portal. Sora and Kairi ran after him, and caught him from falling over the edge as the portal disappeared. He sank to his knees and squeezed his eyes shut. He hit the ground next to him hard enough that his knuckles began bleeding.

"Dammit," he said through clenched teeth. "We should have never trusted him. God dammit!" he yelled as he punched the ground again. Kairi looked from her silver haired friend to Sora. The spikey haired man sighed.

"He did give us a location though. Hallow Bastion. We should start there," Sora said. Riku opened his eyes and glared down at the hard floor beneath him. Finally he got up and looked at them.

"Alright. Let's go," he said and then walked away. Kairi sighed and gave him a worried look. The two followed after their friend and onto the gummi ship. Kairi wrapped Riku's wounded knuckles, and then they set a course for Hallow Bastion...

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera: **...wow. Lot's 'o drama!

**Yoko:** I'll say. I told you we couldn't trust Takuto.

**Zera:** No! He's still good I tell ya!

**Yoko:** Tch...whatever.

**Zera:** Okay, well here's a warning for the readers. It's gonna get really dramatic in the next chapter. Lots of blood and gore there. And tears. Can't forget the tears.

**Yoko:** Guess who gets a near death experience.

**Zera:** tell your guess in the review please! I may or may not tell you if you're right.

**Yoko:** just review okay? please?


	13. Dying to Win, Cause We're Born to Lose

**.:Author's Note:.**

**Zera:** next chapter, up and ready to read!

**Yoko:** yeah...whatever...wait, weren't we kidnapped last chapter?

**Zera:** uh...yesh. Takuto was too!

**Yoko:** and you're happy about that?

**Zera:** uh...no. not really.

**Yoko:** tch.

**Zera:** well, there's gonna be a lot of drama in the next few chapters...

**Yoko: **maybe we should change the genre to drama instead of humor

**Zera:** maybe... well, enjoy the chapter!

**Warning:** I know I said this in the last chapter, but once again, there will be lots of blood and gore later on in this chapter. Though, if you skip the fight scene you'll miss some things.

**Disclaimer:** don't own any characters in KH.

_stupidbreakthinydoesn'twork..._

**Dying to Win, Cause We're Born to Lose**

Yoko groaned as she sat up and rubbed the back of her head making a clanking sound heard. She could feel the shackles around her wrists and ankles. She hated it that she had let that idiot sneak up on her and knock her out. She sighed and looked around her. It was dark and she could hardly see her hand in front of her face, but as her eyes adjusted to the lighting, or lack there of, she could see bars surrounding her on two fronts while stone walls closed her in on the other two sides. The stone was damp and she could hear water dripping somewhere off to her right. That was going to be annoying if she had to hear that every minute she stayed there. She moved to the bars only to see that the room in which her cell was in was closed off by a door. She doubted that they had locked it since she was already being held back by chains and bars.

She smirked and reached into her pocket and pulled out a hair pin. It was a habit for her to carry one around since her parents always locked her door from the outside to keep her in, or just whenever she needed to get past a locked door. She could have used it when they were trapped by Captian Hook down in the hold, but it didn't have a keyhole for her to pick so she settled for trying to kick it down which, to her, is just as effective. She sat down and began trying to pick the lock of her shackles around her wrists. It took her a long time to get the first one off. She'd ever pick a lock like these.

_This might take a while. I wonder where Zera is_, she thought.

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork_...

Zera sighed as she rubbed her head and looked around her, seeing only darkness at the moment. She had no idea where she was because the man that had taken her and Takuto hit one of her pressure points at some point and knocked her out. Finally her eyes adjusted to the lighting, and she noticed the shackles on her wrists and ankles. It was times like these she wished she carried around something to pick locks with like Yoko does. She stood up from her place on the ground and began to walk around and stretch out her muscles.

_Looks like I'm not getting out of here anytime soon,_ she thought as she stared at the locked door wit her hands on her hips. _I wonder where Yoko and Takuto are. Oh Takuto...why were you working for them...?_

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork..._

Riku growled as he angrily blasted away yet another heartless ship. Each time he would destroy oe two would take it's place. They kept multiplying, and Riku was beginning to wonder if they were ever going to stop. The ship was on autopilot since no body would be able to manuver the ship around with this many heartless. Sora said he might, but then declined, remembering the last time he tried to drive the ship when he was still with Donald and Goofy. Donald had actually agreed to let Sora drive, and was about to tell him how when the brunette crashed it into an asteroid, and then landed not very gracefully on in Traverse Town.

The ship shook as it was hit again. Riku glared and fired at the heartless, hitting it instantly. They couldn't go any faster, even though he wanted to desperately, but if they did, they ran the risk of running into an asteroid because they were going to fast, and there wasn't a world for them to land on anywhere near them. Sora was off giving Kairi some last minute battle training somewhere on the ship, so that's why Riku was left to fight off the heartless attacking their ship.

Finally the throng of heartless ships began to thin, and as he blasted through the last of them he could see Hallow Bastion in the distance. He made sure there were no more attacking ships around before going back to the contols. Kairi and Sora walked in.

"How'd practice go?" Riku asked.

"She's getting the hang of it," Sora said. Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "Are we any closer?"

"Almost there," Riku replied. Kairi looked at him in concern.

"You okay Riku?" she asked. He didn't answer her. She looked at Sora and shrugged. They weren't going to get him to talk anymore until they got there. She sighed and walked back out with Sora to train some more before they landed. There would be a lot of Heartless there, they were sure, and Kairi wanted to be prepared.

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork..._

"So you you've grown feelings for the target huh?" Marla said, glaring at the boy in front of her. Takuto simply looked away, refusing to answer. He was currently in a chair with his hands tied behind them and his ankles tied against the legs of the chair. She glared harder at him and slapped him.

"Ah...young love. So sweet!" Kurishi said, claping his hands together. His face then changed into an evil smirk. "It's always fun to mess around with them and tear them apart don't you think?"

"Yes," Marla said in a bored tone. Her face then got the same exression as Kurishi. "But wrecking a long lasting relationship between friends would be better now since it's stronger than this pathetic boy's love. I'm sure her trust of him has already been broken a bit."

Takuto tensed as he heard this. He had never intended to hurt Zera. Or at least, since he had grown feelings for her. And he certainly didn't want to wreck her friendship with Yoko. Amida, meanwhile, watched this all as he was leaning against the wall. He didn't want to get too invovled in whatever they were planning. They didn't really need him anyway, so he just stayed silent. Suddenly he felt the presence of more people coming out onto the world's surface. Most likely from a gummi ship, no doubt. He turned to Malra and Kurishi to tell them. He needed an excuse for them to get out of the room anyway.

"We have visitors," he said stoically. The two looked and him and nodded.

"We might as well go mess with those two girl's minds after we set some hearltess on those visitors as our as a welcoming present. What'dya say Marla?" Kurishi asked.

"I'd be delighted. We could probably take those friends of theirs and have than watch the show with Taketo. I'm sure he'd get lonely all by himself," she said with a smirk and then left the room. Kurishi turned back to Takuto and waved.

"We'll be back for you later Taky. We've got a special show planned for you and your little 'friends' . Take care of him Amida! See ya later," he said and then skipped out of the room to follow after Marla. _That man is just too weird to be evil, and yet he is_, Amida thought as he pushed hiself off the wall and walked in front of Takuto. The boy galred at his former mentor.

"What are they planning?" he demaded.

"I don't know, nor do I care," Amida stated simply. "I have a different objective in mind, so whatever they do better not kill either of those girls." Takuto gave him a skeptical look

"And what good would keeping them alive do you?" he asked. Amida looked at him, deciding whether or not to tell the boy.

" I suppose should tell you. That is, if you can keep your mouth shut until the appropriate time," the older man said. Takuto stared at him, his expression not saying whether he could be trusted or not. Amida smirked. "Alright then, I'll tell you on our way to your reserved seat, curtosy of Kurishi and Marla."

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork..._

"Finally," Yoko said as the final shackle fell off her ankle. Now all she had to do was open the all door and get the hell out of there. Suddenly the door opened and she had to shield her eyes from the light now penetrating the darkness.

"Hello my lovely captive," a male voice sounded as it moved into the room. Kurishi looked at The girl through the bars and pouted. "Well that's no fair. You were able to get those shackles off before I could get here. Oh well, it's not like you're going to be in here much longer anyway. " She got into a fighting position, waiting for him to open the door. She had tried to summon her keyblade earlier, but it wouldn't come.

"What do you want?" she hissed.

"Oh, touchy, touchy In just taking you for some questioning. No need to be all angry and start fighting. If you come, I promise you'll be able to see your friend Zera afterwards," Kurishi said. She narrowed her eyes at him suspiciously.

"Why should I trust you?" she asked. He simply smiled.

"It's your choice whether or not you trust me, but I am telling the truth," he said. She dropped her stance still eyeing him.

"I sure as hell don't trust you, but you better not be lying you bastard," she said.

"That's a good girl," he said, smirking as he opened the door. He walked up to her, and she held out her wrists, letting him put cuffs on them. She smirked as they locked, and then swiftly kneed him in the groin.

"What was that for?" he yelled.

"Pay back for you sneaking up on me. Now get p and get going," she told him. He glared at her and then started walking away while grumbling about crazy girls. Yoko rolled her eyes and followed after him. She was led into another room where he sat her down in a chair and tied down her wrists and ankles. She rolled her exes and waited for hind to start.

"Nice to see you come without much or a struggle," a voice sounded from behind here She dismissed it as the other man that was with them and said nothing. After minutes of silence she decided to speak up.

"Just ask the damn questions so I can get this over with," she said, glaring at Kurishi.

"Questions?" Amida asked, looking at his partner.

"No questions actually. We're here to discuss your little friend Zera," the other said. Amida rolled his eyes and left the two alone.

"What about her?" Yoko asked.

"Oh, nothing really. You know how she loves Takuto, and he works for us right? Well I just thought you should know she's leaving you. Just like everyone else in your life had," he said. She glared at him.

"You're lying. I won't fall for it. And how would you know about what has happened to me before," she said.

"Oh but it's true! She is here with us, and when we took her in to talk she said she wanted to so she could be with her lover boy. And how I knwo that isn't all that important. I'm trying to protect you from having it happen again."

"Yeah right. It's not true. She would never abandon her friends."

"Are you sure about that?"

"..."

"See? She was just using you the whole time."

"But Takuto had said he wasn't working for you anymore."

"That was just so he wouldn't be so suspicious. He and Zera already agreed that she would switch sides. Admit it Yoko. She used you and left you like everyone else."

Yoko looked down at the floor and clenched her fists. It couldn't possibly be true...could it? Memories of her and Zera together flashed through her mind. She couldn't have possibly used her. She isn't like the others...is she? Yoko was so confused.

"She told me that she never really liked you. In fact, she hated you. She also said she was going to kill Riku personally when he got here. That is, after she meets with you, if you still want to. I'm telling you this to warn you, you know." Kurishi could see the girl before him breaking and he smirked.

"So do you still want to face her?" he asked. She looked up at him and glared.

"Yes. This'll be the last time someone does this to me," she growled. It went exactly as he had wanted. He released her restraints and led her to a special room, smirking all the way.

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork..._

"So how is your stay here Zera?" Marla asked as she finished tying her prisoner to the chair.

"With the exception of having to sleep in a cage and being tied down to everything, I would have to say I give it a 2 out of 10," Zera told her. "So what do ya want shorty?" Marla twitched, but remained calm. She was about 5 foot 2 inches, and hated being called short.

"I want to talk to you about your friend Yoko," she said.

"What about her? Is she okay?" Zera asked quickly.

"First, I want to say I've taken a liking to you. I just wanted to warn you about what I'm going to tell you," Marla explained. Zera nodded slowly not sure if she should reall be trusting this woman.

"Well, now that your friend knows you like Takuto and that he worked for us, she doesn't trust you. The news made her angry. We have her locked some where else so she won't kill you or Takuto." Zera's eyes widened.

"Wh-what? No, that's not right. She wouldn't get that angry! Besides,Takuto said he quit working for you guys."

"Yes, but she doesn't care. She thinks both of you are a threat to her now." Zera remained quiet. She didn't feel the gentle probing in her mind then Marla was doing. _Just a little more and she's mine,_ she thought.

"You can't trust her anymore Zera. She's threatened to kill Takuto already, and I overheard her saying she'd been planning it for awhile now. You throw she never liked him."

"I know, but..." Zera trailed off

"I have a feeling that she never really like you either. Maybe she was using you," the older woman said.

"But...we've been friends for years...are you saying that she never meant any of it?" Zera asked as memories of happy times flooded into her mind. She shook her head and clenched her fists. Marla smirked.

"I'm just speculating that, but it seems to be true for the most part. Do you want to talk to her?" Marla asked in a sickly sweet voice laced with fake concern. Her captive nodded. She released her bindings and then led her to where Yoko was waiting. _I have her mind. Time to start the show,_ she thought. She opened a secret door and pushed Zera in to the room. Marla left to go to the observation point Kurishi and Amida were at.

"How'd it go?" Kurishi asked.

"Just how I wanted it to. Now it's time to sit back and watch the show. Their friends are all down there along with lover boy right Amida?" Marla asked. the silent man simply nodded in conformation, and kept his attention on the two girls below. _You two better not die, _he thought.

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork..._

"God... dammit!" Riku yelled as he was pulling at the restraints. He ,Sora, and Karri had all been caught by the huge wave of heartless they had encountered when they got there. They had been taken underground and then Amida had tied them to the chairs. They all heard a sigh to their right.

"The is no way you can break through the chains Riku, so don't waste your energy," Taketo said, not even looking at them.

"Takuto?" Kairi asked. He nodded in response.

"Then how the hell are we supposed to get out of here you traitor," Riku yelled.

"Somehow find a way to break them, or until someone comes to get us I guess," Takuto responded. Riku glared at him and then, started to look around for something to cut the rope with. Kairi and Sora looked at each other, unsure of what to do or say.

"Um, so why are we here?" Sora asked, breaking the silence.

"Look forward. There's a thick sound-proof glass window there that lets us look into the next room. It's an arena. Yoko's already there and Zera will be there soon," Takuto explained.

"Are they going to fight heartless?" Kairi asked. He shook his head,

"They're going to fight each other," he said.

"But they wouldn't. They're best friends! "she exclaimed. Takuto sighed.

"Marla and Kurishi have messed with their minds and made them distrustful towards each other. They're going to fight. Even if they don't want to, Marla has control over one of them and will make them fight."

"How do you know this?" Riku asked suspiciously.

"Because I've experienced it firsthand," Takuto said quietly. They heard Kairi gasp.

"Zera's here," she said. Takuto bowed his head down.

"I'm so sorry Zera," he whispered. They watched as Zera walked to the middle of the room, wondering where her so called friend was. To her the place looked more like an arena with how big it was and the height of the ceiling.

"About time you get here. Took your sweet little time didn't you?" a voice said with venom from one of the darker corners of the place. Yoko walked out and into the light.

"What of it?" Zera shot back. Yoko walked up to her with her fists clenched.

"Where are their keyblades?" Kairi asked.

"Marla and the others took them hoping to find a way to open the gates to Heaven and Hell, otherwise known as the Twilight Door, with them," Takuto answered. They all looked at him for a moment before they heard a smack and turned back to the fighting girls.

Zera staggered backwards from the force of the blow. She regained her balance quick enough and returned the punch. Instead of making contact, Yoko had caught her fist. She had anticipated this and then snapped her leg up, hitting the other in the side unexpectedly. Zera smirked.

"You aren't so tough now, are you?" she said. Yoko glared at her former friend from where she had fallen as she got up. She charged at her with a fist pulled back and ready to throw. It was dodged by Zera and it went on with them exchanging and dodging blows. Finally, just as Zera's fist missed and went past Yoko's head, Yoko had her fist ready to throw one acurately.

"You...bitch!" she yelled as her fist connected with the other's jaw. The force was enough to send Zera to the ground. As she fell, she reached out to grab something to keep her from falling. What she caught was a certain important necklace around Yoko's neck. The chain snapped and her back hit the cold floor. Yoko glared at her and jumped onto her, straddling her waist, and began her assult of punches on the other.

"I hate you! Why the hell did I ever trust you?" she said with each punch thrown. She grabbed the necklace around Zera's neck and ripped it off just as a pain made cry out and jump back clutching at her shoulders. Not too soon after, Zera was in the same position.

There was a bulge in Yoko's shoulders before two dragon wings burst forth with blood dripping off of them. They were made of black scales with a bit of a reddish tint, and seemed harder in some areas like they were armor rather than regular scales. The same happened to Zera, except instead of two wings, there were four and they were made of white feathers while dripping with blood. Their eyes changed colors; Yoko's irises turning completely black while Zera's turned almost completely white, but with a very light gray tint.

A halo hovered above Zera's head, though it only glowed dimly. Golden armor graced her forearms and shins as her clothes ripped off where it appeared. In her hands appeared two daggers that seemed to be made purely of a yellowish light.

A tail could be seen coming from Yoko's backside. It had sharp black scales covering the top and agnail scales on the bottom. Her feet hate transformed into dragon type feet with long claws. Large armor like scales went from her ankles to her knees, while similar ones went along her forearms. Her nails lengthening razor sharp knives, and her canine teeth grew sharper also. Her clothes were torn where the scale armor had appeared.

Kairi and Sora gasped, Riku stared with wide eyes, and Takuto just looked down at the ground. He had known it would happen. And they were being forced to watch as their friends rip each other apart.

The pain subsided for both finally, and bloodlust appeared in their eyes as they stared each over down. Yoko smirked and lunged at the angel, attempting to swipe at her with her long class. Zera had just managed to dodge it, and jumped back so she could fly up into the air. Yoko followed her quickly and doged as a few daggers flew at her. She lashed out with her claws again as Zera went into defense. The dragon girl managed to get a hold of the other's arm, spun her around rapidly, and then threw her into a wall. She fell from the wall to the ground below. She groaned as she slowly got up. She didn't have much time to recover before Yoko was next to her, slamming her into the wall again with another punch.

"Come now," Yoko said in a demonic voice layered over her own, "I thought you would at least give me a challenge you liar. Then again, what could I expect from someone like you who switches so easily, looking for strong companions to do the fighting for you." Zera got up, glaring at her. Suddenly she burst forward and punched Yoko in the stomach. She doubled over, gasping for breath, but wasn't given much time as she was hit with an uppercut, and then across the jaw.

Finally gaining her senses back from the sudden attack, she stepped back as a dagged sliced the area she used to be in. Though she didn't step back far enough as it managed to cut across her chest. She jumped up into the air, away from her attack, putting distance between them so she could plan her own attack.

"I'm not that helpless. And since when had I switched sides?" Zera shouted at her. Another voice seemed to be layered over her's too, but it seemed neither angelic, nnor demonic. The angel sprang up, flying fast at Yoko. "You're the one that had never liked me or Takuto!" She threw another punch with her left arm, which was caught, but thrust her right forward with the dagger. Yoko moved away from the blade though it skimmed her side creating a shallow cut. She growled at having been cut twice. She went to kick, but was dodged, and in return, dodged the retaliation of daggers flying at her.

"I never trusted him, and definitely won't now. You had my trust, but you've thrown it away. And now you've abandoned me to be with that idiot on the heartless side!" she cried out as she went in and slashed at Zera with her claws repeatedly. Zera had dodged effectively for while before Yoko faked a blow, and managed to sink her claws in and across her skin. She cried out, and lashed out with her dagger making the other jerk back, giving her time to back up. She stared at Yoko, ignoring the pain from the wound.

'_She...trusted me. That means she did care..._' she thought.

**_'But she still wants to kill you...' _**a voice said in her mind

_'Because she thinks I've abandoned her...' _she countered.

**_'And she won't stop until she does. She doesn't care about you and thinks you're useless,'_** it told her.

_'But...'_ her thought trailed off.

**_'Kill her before she does you and Takuto!' _**it demanded. Suddenly her small mental war stopped and her mind went blank. The voice had taken over and forced her thoughts and objectives on killing the girl before her, though she was able to still hear the taunts the other threw at her. All she knew was her anger and bloodlust. She narrowed her eyes at Yoko.

"Like hell I'm on the heartless side!" she yelled as she went in, throwing some daggers until she was close enough to lash out at her with them. They went on exchanging blows for minutes. "You're just mad that your pawn isn't listening to you anymore because someon else came into the picture and also has my loyalty!"

Zera abandoned make daggers, and instead summoned up a long sword which she brought down fast. Yoko caught it before it came down on her head and both grunted with effort, one pushing down, and the other pushing up against it. _She thinks I was using her? What gave her that idea? She seems different somehow,_ she thought.

"I wasn't using you. When did I ever say or show that I was using you? You're the one that had been using me from the...start!" she said, and grunt with extra effort as she threw the sword and it's hold to the side. Zera glared at her.

"What the hell is going on in your head? You know what I'm saying is the truth," she said. She then flew at her again. "You just won't admit like the bitch you are!"

Kairi closed her eyes as tears started to run down her face. She didn't want to see them fight each other. She flinched as she heard one of them hit the wall again. They all had to watch, helplessly as their friends beat each other, which was even worse now that they were in their true forms. They could hear the conversation going on between the two. It wasn't going well, and niether seemed to suspect that the other's mind had been toyed with and lied to. They could also see something in Zera's eyes was different than normal, but they couldn't see since they were too far away.

"Their going to kill each other aren't they?" she asked as they heard more insults, and another crash. Sora looked at her with a helpless expression on his face.

"I don't know Kai," he said, and then looked back at the battle. A few tears leaked out of his eyes. "If they don't snap out of it soon..."

"Dammit Yoko! Snap out of it! Don't go and kill her just because they've filled your head with lies!" Riku shouted suddenly.

"Don't bother Riku. This is sound proof glass. Even if we can hear what they're saying, they can't hear us," Takuto said quietly. Riku glared daggers at him.

"Then shouldn't they be to see us through the glass?" Sora asked.

"It's been cloaked to look just like all the other walls," Takuto replied. Sora stared at him, and then looked back to the two fighting girls with worry. All of them hoped neither would die, and they would snap out of it soon.

By now, both were bloody from cuts littering their bodies. Currently they were staring each other down, panting a little from the intense combat. Zera was glaring. but Yoko's face was blank. The dragon girl sighed and dropped her fighting stance. She thought that even though Zera had been her friend just to use her, and was now after her blood since she was on the heartless side, she couldn't fight her. Her anger had dimmed. She knew Zera didn't _want_ to hurt her, but did it regardless with her recently pent up anger. Zera's glared hardened.

"Zera...we can't go on like this forever. So...I'm going to let you win. If you really want to kill me then do so," Yoko told her. Zera's eyes widened in surprise, but returned to the glare after a few seconds.

"Don't mock me. I can beat you even if you are fighting against me," she said coldly. Yoko smirked.

"Then this should just make it easier. But if I do this...just promise not to hurt Riku or the others," she said. Kairi gasped and she and the others looked on in disbelief as Yoko surrendered herself. This went unheard by the two transformed girls. Zera looked at Yoko face looking for any trace of a trick. There was none.

_'But...do I really want to kill her?' _she thought, managing to slip out of the grasp of the unknown voice in her head for a moment. The voice came back and tightened its grip again.

**_'Of course. She's given up, so kill her now!'_ **it said as it took control again. She shook her head, a smirk replacing the expression of doubt that had been there before.

"I'm gonna make you regret that," she said, chargiing forward, fist pulled back ready to be released. Yoko just hung there in the air with her eyes closed, waiting for the blow. It connected and made her fly back into the wall. Before she could drop down to the ground, she felt something peirce her wings, pinning her there. She resisted the urge to cry out in pain, and looked to her left and right to see daggers sunk into her wing's thin cartalige making blood drip down from them. A knee was slammed into her gut making her cough up blood.

"Hmm...what to do with you now?" Zera said. She took Yoko's right arm which hung limply in her grip as she tried to regain her breath. With oe hand on her forearm, and the other on her upper arm, she swiftly brought up her knee right on the elbow, snapping it out of place. Yoko cried out as a few tear came to her eyes, but didn't fall. Zera paused for a minute as she looked at the pained expression on her former friend's face. Her mind slipped out of the voice's grasp little at the sight, but it still had control for the most part.

Next she took a dagger, and gave Yoko deep cuts here and there that hadn't been yet marred with them. Satisfied with her work, she looked at Yoko's expression again. She frowned as her own mind regained more control.

_'I...shouldn't be doing...this,_' she thought weakly.

**_'No. Continue now! You're not about to let her live,'_** the voice said, as it still had control over her body.

Suddenly she gripped Yoko's shoulders tightly pulled the girl from the wall, ripping the wings, and threw her to the ground in the middle of the arena. Zera flew after her and landed as Yoko was getting up. She hit the dragon girl with an uppercut, knocking her back to the ground. She then got on top of Yoko, pinning her to the ground effectively. Inside she was fighting the voice for dominance over her body, while on the outside she began hitting Yoko with punch after punch.

As it continued, a few tears could be seen leaking out of Zera's eyes as her mind grew stronger with its will to stop herself from hurting Yoko. The punches could be seen getting slower and weaker until finally she hit the girl under with a good, hard slap. She stayed there, staring at Yoko for a few minutes, before she got up and off of her, grasping her head. She gritted her teeth.

"Get out of my head!" she yelled as a surge of power flew from her, and throughout the room. The aura broke the glass in front of their friends, along with her bindings. They just sat there as they watched Zera's arms fall down, limp at her sides again, and then walk over to collapse to her knees beside Yoko. Riku was the first one to get up from his seat to sprint to the fallen girl's side. They were both still in their true forms, and neither payed attention to the others running to them. Zera sobbed as she grabbed Yoko's hand.

"I'm so sorry Yoko. I'm so sorry," she said. Yoko lifted her other hand to touch Zera's cheek.

"Y-you've...gotten stron...ger," she said weakly. She coughed up some more blood. Zera tried her hardest to smile, but it wouldn't come as she kept crying.

"Don't...side with...darkness. You're too...happy for...that," Yoko told her with sarcasm lining her voice a bit. Zera smiled and hicupped, but it was gone as Yoko as her hand fell from her face and her other hand's grip loosened. Her eyes widened as she stared with disbelief. Her voice was caught in her throat as she stared at the motionless body next to her that was barely alive if it still was. More tears flooded out of her eyes.

Riku was now standing next to her, his fist clenched and shaking with fury as he saw his love go limp. Zera finally noticed him there. She reached out to touch him arm and comfort him, but as soon as she did, he turned on her and punched her across the face, sending her down to the ground.

"How could you have tried to kill you best friend! You stupid idiot! Why?" he yelled.

"Riku stop!" Sora yelled as he came up and grabbed his arm as he was about to strike the girl again. Zera just stayed where she was on the ground until Takuto came to her side and lifted her back into a sitting position. He placed the necklace Yoko had ripped off around her neck again and her wings, armor, and halo all disappeared. Kairi went over to Yoko, trying to heal her with curaga while sobbing.

"S-she's almost dead. We need to get her back to Traverse Town...then Aerith can help me heal her better," Kairi said, with a shaky voice. Sora put a comforting arm around her shoulder, and she sobbed into his chest. Riku picked up Yoko's necklace and put it around her neck like Takuto had done with Zera. He picked her up and turned to Takuto. He glared at him, but managed to growl out something somewhat decent.

"How do we get out of here?"

Takuto looked at him, not fazed by the glare, and then looked at Zera. He picked her up, seeing that she was in no condition to walk on her own.

"Come on. We need to get out of here before Marla recovers from the blow Zera gave her," he said and then jogged back through the room they had been held captive in. After many twists and turns they found themselves outside of the Hallow Bastion castle. They quickly made their way back to the gummi ship, grateful that they didn't run into any heartless, and then took off. Riku never left Yoko's side while Takuto never left Zera's. Everyone prayed that Yoko wouldn't die as they made their way to Traverse Town.

_stupidbreakthingydoesn'twork..._

**.:Author's Note:.**

Oh...my...god! I'm crying! Ah! And I'm the one who wrote it! Well that's not good. Well...there you go. So sad. Yoko almost died! Poor Riku! Will she live or not? You'll find out next chapter. Zera's broken, poor girl. How's she going to deal if she has Yoko's blood on her hands? Well, I hope you all like this chapter. I know it was filled with lots and lots of drama, and some that could qualify as angst. I got the idea for the title from a song call Firefly by Breaking Benjamin. The lyrics go 'I'm dying to win cause I'm born to lose', so I just kind of modified that line and used it as the title, just in case it seems familiar to any of you. So tell me what you think okay? ...Review!


	14. Just What I Needed

**.:Author's Note:.**

Alrighty then. The rest of the author's notes will be written like this from now on okay? If you don't like it well that's just too bad. Well, I'm kind of nervous about how the last chapter went. That was pretty much my first time writing a fight scene and I would've like some input on how it was. There was lots o' drama in the last one, and there'll definitely be some in this chappie too. Alright? Okay, on with the story!

**Dislcaimer:** don't own KH, nor will I ever own it. Unless of course I somehow find a way to get past all the legal issues...(very doubtful)

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

**Just What I Needed**

It was a nice quiet evening. Leon was leaning on the wall looking cool as always, Yuffie was watching her favorite TV program and singing along to the theme song, and Aerith was sitting on a couch reading her favorite book. She was just getting to the good part when Riku burst through the doorway looking pissed and distressed at the same time. Sora, Kairi, and Takuto, who was carrying Zera, came in after him.

"Aerith get your ass over here now. We need help!" he yelled. She looked up to see a very bloody and battered Yoko in Riku's arms and Zera staring off into nothingness being carried by Takuto. She dropped her book and ran to them immediately.

"Oh my. Leon, Yuffie go get some supplies. You know what I'll need. You two come here with me," Aerith commanded. Leon and Yuffie went to go get what Aerith asked for while Riku and Takuto followed the brunette woman to a room down the hall.

"Lay Yoko down there Riku. Takuto, go put Zera over there on the couch while I work on Yoko," she said. The boys nodded and did as they were told. Kairi and Sora came in right after that, followed by Leon and Yuffie. Aerith tried her best with healing magic, but it wasn't enough. She had lost a lot of blood. The two adults left the room after giving Aerith their things.

The room they were in was like a mini hospital room in a house. It had the heart monitor which she would hook up to Yoko when she was certain she would be stable. There was a machine that had one of those breathing masks set up. Yuffie had brought in an IV pack, which Aerith had asked Kairi to set up while she attended the wounds. She cleaned the ones that were still open and then wrapped bandages around them. She set Yoko's dislocated arm back into place with a sickening crack that everyone cringed at hearing, and put a cast around it. When she was done, she went over to Zera and knelt down before her to observe the damage. There were many, many scratch marks on her body along with bruises that were beginning to form. She saw that she had no broken bones, but if the force had been only a little bit stronger, she may have had some. She used some more curing magic with Kairi helping her, and then cleaned and wrapped the remaining wounds.

Aerith sighed as she finished. Zera had let her do anything and moved when she had asked without saying one thing. She looked up into her eyes and face and saw them both blank and expressionless except for a hint of sadness in her eyes. The poor girl looked broken at what had happened. The older woman felt like crying right then without even having heard the story. She got up and gathered herself before moving to the door. She faced them.

"Alright. Let's go back to the living room so we can discuss what happened. I want to know how they got those wounds, and I'm sure Leon and Yuffie are just as curious," she told them. Everyone got up except for Yoko, who was unconscious, and Zera, who looked as though she wasn't going to move anytime soon. She was staring at Yoko who was lying in the bed unconscious. Just as Aerith was about out of the room, a voice made her jump.

"Will...she be alright?" they heard Zera asked quietly. Aerith just sighed and smiled.

"Yes. She should be fine. Her body is in a comatose state at the moment because it's trying to heal itself, so she may not wake up for a couple of days. Are you alright?" she asked. Zera didn't answer, she just sat there and stared at the heart monitor's line indicating the pulses of Yoko's heart. Aerith sighed again and left the room, leading the others into the other room. '_What happened to make someone who was so hyper and cheerful so broken and sad?'_ she thought.

Yuffie and Leon were there waiting for them. They all took a seat in silence. Kairi and Sora seat in the middle of a long couch with Takuto on one end and Riku on the other. They waited for someone to say something in an uncomfortable silence. Yuffie coughed, breaking the tension.

"So what happened?" she asked. The four teens all looked in different directions looking saddened. They all seemed reluctant to tell them, but they knew they had to. Kairi took a shuffering breath, trying not to cry as she recalled the events.

"We...were on the clock tower at Neverland. Not really doing anything, but enjoying each other's company," she said. "Then these people in black cloaks come from out of nowhere, and the short one grabbed me. Next thing I know, I'm hanging in the air, being held by the midgit. Then Takuto and Zera come over and they say they know him. He...worked for them, and he was supposed to...take Yoko and Zera to them or something."

"Yeah. He was working for the enemy, and betrayed us all," Riku said accusingly. Takuto stood up.

"I told you, I'm not working for them anymore. I know now that I don't want to hurt Zera or any of you," he said. Riku stood too and glared at him.

"Well it's too late for that you lying bastard!" he yelled. He then pulled back his fist to punch the other, but Sora and Kairi stopped him.

"Riku stop! He may have been working for them before, but he's on our side now!" Sora said as Riku struggled. Kairi began to cry again.

"Riku please!" she cried. "No more fighting. No more fighting..." She trailed off as her grip on him loosened. He stopped his struggles and just stood there with his head down. Sora released him as Kairi sat down on the couch again, cradling her head in her hands. Riku clenched his fists, threw Takuto one more glare, and then stormed out of the room. Takuto sat down again, and looked away from everyone. Sora put a comforting arm around Kairi as he decided to continue the story since he knew Takuto wouldn't.

"...They took Yoko, Zera, and Takuto with them, so we followed them to Hallow Bastion. We got ambushed by an army of heartless, and were dragged down into some tunnels beneath the castle. We were tied to chairs in the same room Takuto was, and then we could see Zera and Yoko through this glass in front of us. Apparently they made us have front row seats for it," he said bitterly.

"For what?" Aerith asked, not liking where this was going.

"We had to watch as Yoko and Zera tried to kill each other. In the end, Yoko let Zera have her way, and she ended up almost killing her best friend because Marla had control over her mind then," Takuto finished quietly.

"B-but they wouldn't...they would never..." Yuffie said, not able to think of the right words.

"According to Takuto, they filled their heads with lies about the other. Plus they managed to pull off the necklaces that keep them from going into their true forms," Sora explained. There was an uncomfortable silence as they waited for someone to continue. The three adults had no idea about the two girls having true forms, or how powerful they were since they hadn't been here since they had first arrived.

"True forms?" Leon asked.

"It's hard to explain, really..." Sora said, trailing off. "All I know is that the true forms have to do something with their past lives. Anyway, now we're here...hoping for the best because that is all we can do now." Kairi wiped the tears away from her eyes and sniffled a little. Sora looked down at her with a frown. He tried to smile to help Kairi cheer up, but couldn't.

"...I'll go make some tea," Aerith said, getting up out of her seat and walking into the kitchen like place. Leon and Yuffie looked at each other and frowned. They remembered when Yoko and Zera first came to Traverse Town and remembered how they acted towards each other. They had never seen two people with a friendship as strong as their, but hearing about their battle made them upset. A few lies had them almost kill each other. It was hard to believe.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

Marla sat up and Kurishi was looking down at her. She rubbed her head and looked at him.

"Ugh...what happened?" she asked him.

"You passed out after Zera sent that surge of power through your mind," Kurishi said.

"What was the outcome of the battle?" she asked. Kurishi smiled evilly.

"I highly doubt Yoko will survive the next day or so," Kurishi said, his smile still in place. Marla smiled and got up. They started to prance around the room, while Amida stood in the corner of the room, watching the two.

"We killed her, we killed her, we killed her!" they sang.

_'You better not die, Yoko...Wait a moment...I have an idea,' _Amida thought. "I'll be back in a while."

"Where're you going?" Kurishi asked.

"I'm going to go see where they went," Amida said.

"Okay, have fun! Love ya!" Kuishi said, waving to his friend and counterpart. Marla looked up at Kurishi. "Not that way...I'm not gay..."

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

Aerith placed the tea on the table and everyone took a cup. All the cups were off the table except for one of them which was Riku's. They didn't know when he would be back, but they knew it would be soon. Kairi just started at the tea for a moment before finally taking a sip. It remained quiet for a while.

"So...is anyone else hurt or is it just those two?" Yuffie asked, trying to start conversation.

"Physically; no. Emotionally; yes," Sora said. Yuffie nodded and didn't speak up again for she had nothing else to say. They all turned their attention to Riku as he entered the room and sat down next to Kairi at the end of the couch. Kairi handed him his tea and he took it.

"Are you okay now?" Leon asked.

"No," Riku said, not looking at Leon. Time passed by and the room remained silent for that time. Riku giving Takuto glares every once in a while, tears filling Kairi's eyes, and Sora filled with concern. Aerith got up from her seat as did Yuffie, they walked down the hallway, and opened the door to the room where Yoko and Zera was.

"Zera?" Yuffie said. The girl looked at Yuffie, still no expression in her face and eyes. "We have a room set up for you so you can get some rest. Can you get up?" Zera turned her head and didn't look at Yuffie, who then frowned. She picked the sad girl up and carried her into the next room, placing her on the bed. Yuffie walked over to the door and was about to close it when she looked back at Zera.

"Don't worry, everything will be okay," she said. "Promise." Zera just lay there. She frowned again and closed the door, hoping Zera would get some rest.

"How is she?" Leon asked as Yuffie closed the door. She sighed.

"I don't know. She won't say anything, and isn't really responding to anything right now. Hopefully she'll be at least somewhat better tomorrow," she told him. He nodded grimly, and they both walked to their rooms. Aerith showed everyone else to their rooms, and they all went to sleep uneasily.

The next day passed with nothing really happening. Zera only got up to go sit by a window, and just stare into space. She wouldn't eat too much when they brought her food. Riku spent most of the day in Yoko's room, and got into a few more fights with Takuto. Sora and Kairi would always hear the two yelling, and were able to stop it before it got too out of hand. Over all, there was a depressing air around the house that brought down everyone's spirits. They were all concerned about the two girls, and wondered when the would recover.

The next day arrived and Sora, Kairi, and Takuto were all sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast. Zera walked in, and they stared at her as she got herself a glass of water. She looked at them as she took a sip.

"I'm thirsty," she said quietly, and went back to drinking the liquid.

"Good to see you're doing better," Sora said, forcing a smile. She looked down.

"Don't worry about me. Worry about Yoko," she said, and then walked out of the room. He and Kairi looked at each other with worry in their eyes, but didn't follow her. Takuto got up and went after her without a word.

"Zera? Zera wait up," he said as he went after her. She stopped and waited for him to catch up. She didn't look at him.

"Yes?" she asked.

"Are you alright? Well...no, I know you aren't alright, but...how are you?" he asked, not sure what to say. He didn't even know if she still liked him.

"I don't know. I know this is all my fault, so if you guy want to blame me then go ahead. Do what you want because I know it is my fault and no one elses," she told him. He looked at her with sad eyes. He pulled her into a hug, and she let him. She didn't push him away, but didn't return it either.

"Zera, I'm so sorry. I never meant for any of this to happen. True, I had when we first met, but then I got to know you and everyone else. And I don't want to hurt you or any of our friends any more than I have. And...I really hope you don't hate me. Because I still love you so much," he said. He released the hug and looked into her eyes. "And if you don't return it any more, then I understand."

He gave her a small smile. Zera looked up into his eyes and tears began to form again. She jumped at him, attacking him with hug, and began crying her eyes out while burying her head in his chest. He looked a little surprised at her sudden outburst, but smiled and hugged her back. He whispered soothing things into her ear while he rubbed her back in small circles.

"I'm...so...sorry. I di..dn't...mean t..o...hurt..her. I..didn't...want..to, " she sobbed, apologizing over and over again.

"It's okay. I don't blame you. I know you didn't do it intentionally. It;s okay Zera. I'm here," he said. Aerith walked in and looked like she was about to say something, but didn't when she saw the two. Takuto gave her a small smile, telling her that he was handling it. Aerith nodded. There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," she said. Takuto nodded, and moved Zera and himself to the couch to sit down. They were still hugging and she was still crying, but not as much. Finally she stopped completely except for her shaking shoulders, but she continued to hold onto Takuto.

"Feel better?" he asked. She hugged him tighter and nodded. She held on for a few more minutes, and the let go. She lied down with her head on his lap, knowing e wouldn't mind, and looked up at him. He brushed her hair away from her eyes on her forehead. For the first time since they had gotten to Traverse Town, she smiled. She lifted her hand up and touched his cheek.

"Thank you," she whispered. He put his hand on top of hers and smiled back.

"Well isn't that cute? Nice to see you smiling again Zera," a female voice said. They looked to the doorway to see Yuffie there. Takuto smiled and looked down at Zera again.

"Yeah. It is."

"Well, I've got something for you Takuto," Yuffie said as she walked over to them. She handed him a piece of paper. "Someone knocked on the door and left. There was a potion on the doorstep along with this note. I think you should read it."

"It will help your friend heal faster. P.S. Takuto, you owe me," he read aloud. His mind registered who it was and he nodded, but knew he couldn't tell them who it was.

"Do you know who it is?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope. Not a clue," he lied. He felt bad for lying to them again, but he had a reason for it.

"Where's...the potion?" Zera asked. She hadn't moved from her spot on Takuto's lap.

"Aerith's giving it to Yoko now," Yuffie told her.

"Actually, I already did," Aerith said as she walked in. "It was a surprisingly strong potion. It should help her heal a lot faster than she would without it. I think her elbow, the dislocated one, is pretty much done healing, thanks to that." Zera smiled.

"That's good to hear," she said. Aerith smiled, happy that her friend wasn't as depressed any more, and finally smiling again. Zera got up from the couch.

"I'm going to check on her if Riku's not in there already," she said. She leaned down and gave Takuto another hug, and whispered another 'thank you' as she got up, and then walked away.

"I'm so glad she's smiled again. What did you do?" Aerith said when Zera was out of ear shot. He smiled and looked at the place he saw Zera last.

"She needed a shoulder to cry to, and I gave it to her. I told her what her heart needed to hear," he told them. '_Just like I needed someone to help pull me from the darkness,'_ he thought.

"Well that's nice to hear! Good job Takuto," Yuffie said with a smile.

"I'll go see if she wants some tea," Aerith said, and then left through the doorway Zera had gone through. Suddenly the door slammed open and she saw Zera with wide, frightened eyes. The shaken girl spotted her and pulled her into Yoko's room where the heart monitor was beeping like crazy. Yoko's face gave way to a small expression of pain. Aerith rushed to the unconscious girl's side as her legs gave out some spasms.

"Zera! Hold her legs down. I don't want her to get her to hurt herself again," she said as she took the breathing mask off and stuck two fingers in Yoko's mouth to keep the girl from biting her tongue. She used her other arm to hold down her upper body, while Zera did what she was told and held down her legs. Eventually the spasms stopped and Aerith sighed in relief as she stood up, took out her fingers, and replaced the breathing mask. Her two fingers were bleeding a little from bite marks. Zera sat down slowly, not taking her eyes off of her friend.

"Wh-what just…happened?" she asked, her voice trembling. She had though Yoko would be okay, not have random spasms. Aerith looked up at her from wrapping her fingers.

"Her body might be rejecting the potion," she replied. Zera looked at her with wide eyes. "But don't worry. That wasn't really supposed to happen, but the potion will work. I don't think it will happen again. Thank you for your help." Zera relaxed a bit, and shook her head.

"Mm-mm. Thank you. I didn't know what to do, so I'm glad I found you so soon. I really hope she'll be okay and wake up soon," she said, looking back at Yoko. Aerith walked up to her and put a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"We all do. And she will, don't worry. I'll bring you some tea to calm your nerves okay?" she said. Zera simply nodded, and then the older woman left.

She woke up the next morning feeling more anxious than she should. Then again she had been anxious for the last three days, so it seemed kind of normal. But today it was worse than the other days. She got out of her bed, and didn't bother changing out of her pajamas, which were light blue pants and a dark blue cami.

She walked down the hall, intending to get breakfast. Everyone was probably already up. Her room was the only one in the same hall as the one that held Yoko's. There was a strange absence of something as she stopped a bit before the door to Yoko's room. Her mind finally registered that it wasn't an absence, but that it was now just one sound. A hallow sound she wished she would never hear.

Zera sprinted into her friend's room and stared at the monitor in disbelief. _'No…she can't be…'_ she thought as she ran out of the room and into the dining room where everyone else was eating. They stared at her sobbing form.

"Sh-she…she's dead!" she said finally.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

**.:Author's Note:.**

Hey yo! Ooh, look at my pathetic attempt at a cliffhanger. Joyous. I'm not very happy with the length, or the title, but it'll just have to do. Please tell me what you think! Reviews are nice and make me smile, constructive criticism helps me, and flames…well, flames let me make s'mores. Review people. It's good for your health!


	15. The Things You Do

**.:Author's Note:.**

Hey ma peeps! How's it going? Good? Good. All right, down to business. Yes I know I left you with a bit of a cliffhanger at the end, but that just makes it all the more dramatic. And boy was there a lot of drama in that last chapter. If you didn't notice, I tried to make it a little more light hearted, but I think the drama still overpowered it. And I stuck some fluff in there, because I just felt the urge to.

Oh, and now I'm really sad because all of you who have reviewed my story before aren't reviewing anymore. Only two people reviewed last chapter. Seriously, that makes me feel sad and unloved. I like to hear if you like the story or not, or if you have constructive criticism I love that too. Really. Flamers go ahead and flame it. I don't care. I might just ignore it if you just want to say it sucks because it just does, but if you have a reason, I may or may not agree. I don't go after people who flame me unless they're really mean. Okay, just wanted to say that. So now, onto the next chappie! Please enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Once there was a beaver named Fred. He had an account on FanFiction, and wrote stories. One day he forgot to put the disclaimer on one of his stories, and the world blew up. That is why I do not own KH and why you should always put disclaimers on things you don't own.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

**The Things You Do…**

"_Sh-she…she's dead!" she said finally._

They stared at the sobbing girl in disbelief. There was no way Yoko could be dead. Riku was the first to regain motor skills, and sprinted out of the room, followed by the others soon after. Leon had managed to get ahead of everyone and was the one to burst into the room, but Riku knocked him over, and ran in first. As everyone got into the room, and Leon got up finally, they stared at the heart monitor as Zera had done.

"B-but…" Yuffie choked out. No one knew what to say. Riku collapsed next to the bed and held Yoko's hand, and everyone stared on with sadness. After a minute Aerith noticed something…off. Yoko's breathing mask was off, and although it was barely noticeable, she could see the girl's chest moving up and down. She couldn't see the IV either, and was pretty sure the heart monitor had been taken off. She smiled in relief, but before she was able to say anything, Riku began to talk.

"Dammit Yoko! Why you! Why you dammit! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry…" he trailed off. Aerith moved up next to him and put a hand on his shoulder. Again she was about to speak before they heard a rustle of movement, and a moan.

"Riku…stop being a cry baby."

They all stared at the girl struggling to sit up in the bed. When she was finally up, she stared back at them.

"What?" she asked. Zera ran to her friend and pounced on her.

"Yoko! You're okay! Thank God, I thought you died! Don't ever scare me like that again," she shouted. She was happy, but tears kept falling from her eyes. She didn't notice the hurting girl under her.

"Ow, ow, ow! Dammit Zera! Get off of me!" Yoko yelled. Zera clambered off of her quickly, and stood at the side of her bed. She sniffed, but tears were still coming.

"Thank you," Yoko said huffily. "So what was all that commotion?" She then felt two more attachments that had pushed past Riku and Zera on her.

"Yoko!" Kairi cried.

"We're so glad you're alive!" Sora said. They hung on for a bit longer, and then let go.

"Uh…okay? Seriously. What happened?" Yoko asked again. Aerith stepped forward.

"You've been out for three days. It would've been much longer, but someone gave us a potion I've never seen before to help you along. I thought you'd be out for at least three or four more days, but I guess you heal faster than most," she said.

"Yeah! And when Zera went in to check on you, the monitor thingy wasn't beeping, so we all thought you died," Yuffie explained. Yoko nodded slowly.

"Well, I'm not dead," she stated.

"And we're all so happy," Leon said sarcastically, even though he couldn't help but to smile. She rolled her eyes and smiled. She looked at Riku who seemed a bit fidgety, and her smile turned into a smirk.

"Hey, can I talk to Riku alone you guys? I think you're making him nervous," she said. His cheeks tinted a light pink as she said this. Everyone nodded, and then left after giving her another hug. Well, everyone except for Zera. She was about to walk out when Yoko called out to her.

"Hey Zera!" she said.

"Mmm?"

"Could I talk to you after Riku?" Yoko asked. Zera smiled.

"Sure. Just send Riku out to get me after you guys are done," she said, and then walked out.

"Hey Riku?" Yoko said, turning to him. He went over and sat on the bed next to her. She hugged him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder. He was a bit shocked, but returned the gesture quickly.

"I'm glad you're okay," she said.

"Me? I should be saying that! I could've lost you! Why'd you let her…do that to you?" Riku asked. She sighed and pulled away a bit.

"Because she was one of the only friends I could truly trust. I was blinded by fury, but I didn't really want to kill her. If she wanted to kill me, I thought that I could die happy knowing that you loved me and, even though she had betrayed me, had taken the time to know and befriend me," she told him. They sat, still embracing each other, in silence until she spoke up again.

"Just…hold me like this for a little longer Riku," she mumbled, hugging him tighter and burying her face into his shoulder again. He kissed the top of her head and nodded.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

"Hey Zera?" Yuffie said, waving her hand in front of the girl's face. "You okay?" Zera snapped out of her trance and shook her head.

"Yeah. I'm okay. I'm just kind of nervous about how she'll think of me now. I mean I almost…" she trailed off, not wanting to finish the sentence. Everyone nodded in understanding. They were all sitting in the living room area on the couches, waiting for Riku to come out.

"If she wants to talk to you, then she probably isn't as mad as you think she is," Kairi said, trying to comfort her.

"Yeah. She's been your friend for who knows how long. I bet she'll forgive you," Sora added. Zera frowned. She knew she and Yoko had been friends since about third grade, but she was truly scared that she wouldn't forgive her. Takuto put his arm around her shoulders and she put her head on his shoulder.

"It'll be okay Zera," he said. She sighed and closed her eyes, waiting for Riku to come. Leon, Aerith, and Yuffie were talking about something else, deciding to just leave her be for the moment. Aerith left to make tea again. When she came back, Riku walked back into the room.

"Zera. Yoko wants to talk to you," he said. Zera turned back, just noticing him there. She nodded slowly and got up.

"It'll be okay," Takuto told her before she left the room. She walked down the hall and entered the room nervously. She walked over to the bed and sat in the chair that she had been using for the past three days.

"Hey Zera," Yoko said.

"Hi…" Zera responded. She gave the other a small smile before looking down at her lap. "Glad to see you're dong better." Yoko frowned.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Zera's head snapped up.

"N-nothing! I'm fine. I should be worrying over you, not the other way around," she said.

"Well, I'm fine. And I know you aren't. What's wrong Zera?" Yoko asked once again. Zera bit her lip and looked down again.

"Um…well, I thought you would be mad at me for what I did. I-I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want to say I'm really sorry. During that fight…I was mad at you for stupid reasons, but…I didn't want to kill you. That had been Marla. She was controlling me I think. I don't except you to believe me either, but I want to tell you. I'm just…really sorry," she said. Yoko sighed and smiled a little. She leaned over to Zera.

"Come here," she said. The other did what was asked, and Yoko pulled her into a friendly hug.

"It's okay. I never could stay mad at you for long," she said. Zera smiled and returned the hug with a small laugh of happiness as a tear fell down her cheek.

"Thanks," she said. They pulled away, and she wiped away the tear. "Sorry that I'm so emotional."

"Meh. I wouldn't have it any other way," Yoko said. Zera giggle and stood up.

"I don't think you can stand up yet, so do you want me to carry you to the living room? It's the least I could do. Besides, you must be hungry," she said. Yoko nodded.

"Thanks," she said. Zera picked her friend up, mindful of the wounds, and carried her to the living room where everyone had been.

"Yo," the injured girl said, giving the others a small wave.

"I take it you two made up?" Leon asked.

"Yup!" Zera replied. She set Yoko down on the couch next to Riku. Aerith came into the room holding a tray of plates, and Yuffie came in behind her, carrying the same thing. They distributed the food, and sat as well.

"I bet you're hungry Yoko, so eat up!" Aerith said.

"Thanks Aerith," Yoko relied gratefully as her stomach rumbled. They ate with small conversation here and there. They were all glad that Yoko was finally up. Zera was slowly slipping back into her hyper self. It all felt so much more comfortable now instead of before, when there was that depressing cloud hanging in the house.

"You know what? If you weren't here Yoko, Zera would be really quiet right now," Sora said suddenly. Yoko stared at Zera who blushed a bit.

"Wow. I could never imagine that little ball of energy being quiet," she said.

"It's true. She took it kind of hard and got all depressed because of you," Yuffie said.

"You make it sound like it was my fault," Yoko said, crossing her arms.

"Well, technically it is, but you didn't do it intentionally," Kairi said. Yoko rolled her eyes.

"But I'm not depressed anymore so expect me to be twice as hyper as before! Oh! I need chocolate!" Zera said, bouncing up and down next to Yoko. Her friend put her hand on top of her head, pushing down to stop the bouncing.

"No chocolate for you. You're hyper enough already, so wait until tomorrow," she said. Zera nodded her head rapidly.

"Oh! Oh! Talking about depressing things, I feel like singing the emo song!" she said. Yoko groaned as the others looked at her with questioning gazes.

"What's the emo song?" Takuto asked.

"You don't want to know," Yoko said, holding her head in her hand.

"But they asked, so they shall know!" Zera shouted. She stood up and went to a clear area. "Alright, before I do this, you need to know that this is a guy singing this, and there's some parts that I'm speaking." They nodded. She cleared her throat and began.

_**(spoken)**_

_Dear Diary, Mood: Apathetic_

She acted as though she were writing in a journal and speaking to herself.

_  
My life is spiraling downward.  
I couldn't get enough money to go to the Suffocate Me Dry concert.  
It sucks because they play some of my favorite songs like, Stab My Heart cause I Love You, and Rip Apart My Soul, and of course Stabbity, Rip, Stab, Stab.  
And it doesn't help that I couldn't get my hair to flippy thing the other day._

_Like that guy from that band could do. Somedays…_

She then tossed the imaginary journal over her shoulder.

_**(sung)**  
I'm an emo kid, uncomforting as can be you'd me uncomforting to if you looked just like me_

She pointed to them and then to herself.

_  
I have paint on my nails and makeup on my face  
I'm almost emo enough to start shaving my legs_

She reached down and made a motion like she was shaving her leg.

_Cause I feel real deep when I'm dressing in drag I call it freedom of expression, you'll just call me a fag  
Cause our dudes look like chicks and our chicks look like dikes  
Cause emo is one step below transvestite_

She held up one finger and shrugged her shoulders. She then grabbed her throat.

_  
Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo  
_

She grabbed a blanket that was conveniently place near her and held it up so it covered all of her except her eyes.

_I'm dark, and sensitive with low self esteem  
The way I dress makes everyday feel like Halloween_

She dropped the blanket and held her hands up in and 'I-don't-know' gesture.

_  
I have no real problems but I like to make believe  
I stole my sisters mascara and now I'm grounded for a week_

She started pouting, and crossed her arms.

_  
Sulking and writing poetry are my hobby  
I can't get through a Hawthorne Heights album without sobbing  
Girls keep breaking up with me  
It's never any fun they say they already have a pussy  
They don't need another one  
_

She grabbed her throat again.

_Stop my breathing and slit my throat  
I must be emo  
I don't jump around when I go to shows  
I must be emo_

She pointed to her hair and held out a foot as if showing them her nails.

_  
Dye my hair nail polish on my toes  
I must be emo_

She stared playing air guitar.

_  
I play guitar and write suicide notes  
I must be emo_

She then went back to acting as though she were writing in a journal again.

_**(spoken)**  
My life is just a black abyss.  
You know? It's so dark.  
And it's suffocating me.  
Grabbing a hold of me and tightening its grip.  
Tighter then a pair of my little sisters jeans.  
Which look great on me, by the way._

She put a hand on her thigh and swiveled her eyebrows suggestively. She then held out an arm and acted as though she were cutting herself.

_**(sung)**  
When I get depressed I cut my wrists in every direction  
Hearing songs about getting dumped give me an erection  
I write in a live journal and wear thick rimmed glasses  
I tell my friends I bleed black and cry during classes_

She pretended like she was crying.

_  
I'm just a bad cheap imitation of goth  
You could read me Catcher In The Rye and watch me jack-off  
I wear skin tight clothes while hating my life  
If I said I liked girls I'd only be half right_

She made a shrugging motion again.

_  
I look like I'm dead and dress like a homo  
I must be emo_

She waved her hand and rolled her eyes.

_  
Screw XBOX I play old school Nintendo  
I must be emo  
I like whine and hit my parentals  
I must be emo  
Me and my friends all look like clones  
I must be emo_

Finally, she went back to 'writing' in the imaginary journal.

_**(spoken)**  
My parents don't get emo.  
They think I'm gay because they saw me kiss a guy well, a couple of guys.  
But I mean it's 2000s, can't two, or four dudes make out with each other without being gay.  
I mean chicks dig that kind of thing anyways.  
I don't know diary, sometimes I think you're the only one on that gets me_

_You're my best friend. I feel like tacos…_

Finally finished, she walked back over to them and sat down. Yoko just shook her head, but couldn't help but grin at the actions Zera had put to it.

"What...the hell...was that?" Riku asked, thoroughly scared out of his mind by the song. Zera grinned.

"It's the emo song! Formally called: 'I Must be Emo'!" she replied. They all burst out laughing except for Leon, who was too cool for that, Riku who was still a bit freaked, and Yoko who already knew the song as well as Zera since her friend listened to it so much.

"That's one weird song!" Kairi said grinning.

"Yup! But it cheered everyone out of this depressing mood right? Well…except for Leon maybe. But that's cause he's emo too and too cool for that kind of stuff," Zera said.

"I'm not emo you idiot!" he yelled, glaring at them as they snickered at him evilly.

"Sure," Sora said. Yuffie got up and poked him in the side.

"Cheer up emo kid," she said. They burst into more laughter as Leon fumed. He was seriously considering being emo…but he wasn't going to.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

The next day, Zera walked in to see Takuto talking to Yoko who was sitting on the couch, courtesy of Leon carrying her there.

"I told you, I don't completely trust you, but if Zera is okay with it, the I'm fine with it too," Yoko said, looking irritated.

"What about me?" the aforementioned girl asked. They turned to her.

"He was apologizing about everything and saying how it was his fault. I keep telling him that if you're okay with it, I am too since I trust your judgment," Yoko replied. Zera went up to Takuto and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Of course I'm okay with it. You've changed sides. You're with us now, and you proved that by helping us out of that place. Yoko doesn't give out her trust too easily so you'll have to earn it like anyone would have to do," she told him. He nodded with a small smile.

"Besides. We'll be keeping an eye on you," she said, winking at him. He blushed a bit, but smiled still.

"Thanks," he said. He was glad he had been forgiven, but he still felt bad about it all.

"Now how's about some breakfast," Zera said walking into the kitchen.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

Eventually everyone gathered back into the living room. It was around noon, and Aerith and Yuffie were serving food to them all in the living room again. About halfway through the meal, Zera sat down her food, stood up, and started pacing.

"What is it?" Sora asked. She stopped.

"I have a theory!" she said suddenly.

"About what?" Kairi asked.

"Why Yoko's mask was off when she first woke up. Aerith told me someone had taken it off and I have a theory!" the other replied. Yoko raised her hand. "Yes Yoko?"

"Zera I was the-"

"No! Don't spoil my theory! Let me tell it first, and then you can say what you were going to say," Zera said, cutting her off. Yoko sat back, rolling her eyes and waiting for her friend to explain her 'theory'.

"Alright. It was the middle of the night and Leon woke up. He was getting a bit horny, so he decided who his victim would be," she started.

"What the hell kind of a theory is that!" Leon yelled, his cheeks tinted red from the accusation.

"It's my theory and I'm sticking to it!" Zera replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "Now, where was I? Oh yeah. He was choosing his victim. He decided on Yoko since the rest of us were healthy and **not** in a coma! So he snuck into the room and only got as far as taking off the mask when…Mojo Jojo shot him with a hypno-beam making him go unconscious and forget what he was doing!"

Everyone stared at her.

"What?"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Leona and Yoko shouted. Zera shrugged.

"That's my theory and I'm sticking to it," she replied. "It's not my fault you can't handle the truth."

"Zera…" Yoko growled.

"Yes?" her friend replied innocently.

"There're two problems with your theory."

"What?"

"Mojo Jojo is a character in some stupid kid show called Power Puff Girls."

"And?"

"And I took off the fucking mask."

"Oh…dammit!" Yoko rolled her eyes and sighed. Yep. Everything was just about back to normal.

_dishishmybreakishthingydonotmakefunofthebreakishthingyoriwillsendmypackofrabidsquirellsonyou..._

**.:Author's Note:.**

So how do you like it? You like Zera's theory about Leon? Lol. I had that stuck in my head for a while now, so I just had to stick it in there somewhere. Along with the emo song. That's a real song and it's freaking awesome! I love it. So there's your daily dose of random weird stuff with a bit of fluff thrown in there. I'm not too sure if I like it, but how's about you tell me if you do, 'kay? Review purty please!


	16. Healing the Wounds

**.:Author's Note:.**

Nyaa! I haven't updated anything in forever! Well…except this of course. But I'm trying to finish this. I really need to get on that… (-.-') Meh. I'll have to get my ass in gear soon, cause this is gonna be over soon. Yes, yes you read right. It's coming to an end! So sad! But don't worry. It's not like this is the last chapter. I still have some things to do before I end it.

Okay, this chappie doesn't really have much relevance to the plot line, but it's so you can (hopefully) have something to laugh at even though the title is kinda serious. After what happened, I think the story needs it. So, without much further adieu, here's the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** nope. I don't own KH. Go talk to Disney and Square.

* * *

**Healing the Wounds**

**Yoko's POV** (ha. I haven't done someone's POV for a while now…)

It's only been two days since I've woken up from my coma thing. Two…fucking…days. And Kairi's already pissing me off! Speaking of Kairi…

"Yoko, you look uncomfortable. You want a pillow?" she asked. That's the twentieth time she's asked me this. In a span of one hour. So now I'm trying very hard to control my twitching eyebrow.

"As I've told you before Kairi, I'm fine. In fact I'd be even better if you'd leave me alone!" I shouted, crossing my arms in an annoyed manner. That shut her up…for about two minutes.

"But you just look-"

"I'M FINE NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! GODDAMNIT! WHY DO YOU INSIST ON FOLLOWING ME EVERYWHERE! YOU DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING!" I shouted, my self-control popping like the tiny bubble it is.

"Well excuse me for caring. Can a friend not help their friend out when they are hurt?" she huffed.

"You've helped enough now leave me alone," I replied. She gave a little 'hmph' and stomped out of the room. I sighed in relief as she passed through the doorway. She's been following me around everywhere I go. Either Leon, Riku, or someone else usually carry me into another room since my body hurts basically.

Maybe she thinks I'm mad at her or something. But why would I be mad at her? Well, aside from the fact that she's been annoying the fucking hell out of me with her constant questions of whether I feel okay or not, or whether I need something. It's driving me crazy!

And now I've realized that I'm burning holes into the coffee table in front of me with a glare because Leon just entered the room and is looking at me strangely. I redirected my glare at him. He stared at me for a second before turning and walking out the way he came. That's right…just walk away…

I sighed. Great. Now that I've just scared one of my modes of transportation away, my stomach has just declared itself hungry and is now waging a war with my will. I really hope Aerith comes in with lunch soon. That or somebody else who can carry me to the kitchen. It sucks not being able to get around on my own.

**Normal POV**

"Alright! Time for some awesome cooking from…Zera!" the girl shouted, whipping out a chef's hat and putting it on her head.

"Uh…Where's you get that hat?" Takuto asked. She went silent.

"…I dunno…but I have it! Now it's time to cook! Let's make something really nice for Yoko okay Taky!" she said happily, using her pet name for him. His cheeks flushed a bit.

"Please don't call me that Zera," he said.

"Aww, but I like it," she pouted.

"Well…what are you going to make?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Zera grinned.

"Well…how's about we make some cookies! I know she likes the chocolate chip ones," she said, running to the fridge to get some ingredients.

"Okay," he said with a shrug. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Not really. You can go wait for me in the living room while I do this," Zera told him. Takuto nodded. "Oh! Before you go, could you heat the oven for me? I'm not good with that stuff. Ovens are essential for baking cookies, and if I do it, they'd either turn out mushy, burnt, or the oven would just blow up," she said.

"How do you know that?" he asked.

"It happened once! Technology hates me…" she said, hanging her head in shame. "All the laptops I've had, which were three before the one I have now, have all broken in some way, shape, or form (1). Usually it has something to do with the screen of it. Plus I blew something up in the microwave once when I heated it for too long."

"…Oh," Takuto said, not really knowing how to respond to that. Zera grinned.

"Yup! Now I must make the precious batter which will then be turned into the soft chewy goodness that are cookies!" she said, dragging him out of the room. "No interruptions please!"

With that she walked back into the kitchen, leaving him alone with Yoko in the living room. Yoko was stretched out on the long couch reading a book she had found in her room and brought with her. He stood there for a moment; thinking of what he could do while he waited for Zera.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to have a seat?" Yoko asked suddenly, startling him.

"Y-yeah. Sure," he said quickly, sitting down on the closest chair. He glanced at her nervously. He wasn't sure if she had forgiven him yet or even would. He sighed. If he had nothing else to do, now was a good time as any to ask.

"Yoko?" he called out.

"Hmm?" she answered, not looking up from her book.

"Um…are you okay with me…being here? Knowing what I've done and…what I almost did?" he asked quietly. Yoko paused in her reading and looked at him over the top of it. He was staring at the floor. She sighed and put the book down in her lap, her finger saving her place in it.

"What do you think?" she asked. He looked up at her with a bit of surprise. "I don't really know your reasons for being with them. All I know is that you changed because of Zera. She really trusts you. Almost as much as she does me. If she trusts you that much, then I have no reason to not let you be with us. I, of course, don't trust you nearly as much as Zera does. You'll have opportunities to earn it though," she continued. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I'll try my best to earn it," he replied.

"Good idea. Now, Zera's my best friend so I'm protective of her like she's protective of me," Yoko said in a serious voice. "I'm keeping my eye on you, so you better not do anything more to hurt her. Zera really loves and trusts you. She's been betrayed more than once before I met her for believing in people too much, and I don't want it to happen again. It almost happened between us, though I'm glad it didn't. I'm telling you this as a warning. Hurt her and I won't hesitate to beat you to a bloody pulp and leave you out in the middle of nowhere with a bunch of heartless and now means of fighting back."

He stared at her for a minute or two before finally responding.

"Uh…right. I'll make sure to keep that in mind," he replied nervously. At that moment, Zera chose to come bouncing in.

"Hey guys! What 'cha talking' 'bout?" she asked.

"About how bored I am with not being able to move," Yoko replied. Her friend grinned and bounced over.

"Alrighty then! We'll just have to relieve you of tha-"

"I TOLD YOU I'M SORRY KAIRI! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"

There were many crashes heard and Sora landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Kairi appeared at the top holding a shoe and was fuming. The three looked at Sora, then at Kairi, and at Sora again.

"What…the fuck?" Yoko said finally.

"SORA!" Kairi shouted as she stomped down the stairs. Sora recovered from his daze finally and looked up at the approaching girl in fear. He looked around for something to protect himself with, and then scrambled up and behind Zera who was still standing. She gave him a confused glance then looked over at Kairi who was heading towards her.

"Um…what happened Sora?" Takuto asked. Kairi's scary when she's mad.

"He said my butt looked big!" Kairi answered for him.

"But I said I liked it!" Sora said in a desperate attempt to save him the beating. Zera sidestepped and pushed him in front of her.

"Sorry, but I have no choice but to give you to her. No girl likes being insulted. Especially when it involves their ass or body weight," Zera answered to his wide-eyed stare.

"Now…come here Sora!" Kairi said with an evil smile. He whimpered as she grabbed him by the shirt and then dragged him back up the stairs.

"I'm innocent I tell you! Innocent!" he shouted. He was flailing his arms and legs trying to break Kairi's grip, but to no avail. She hit him on the head.

"Shut up Sora," she said, and continued her trek up the stairs.

"I hate PMSing girlfriends…" Sora said as the disappeared out of sight. Yoko and Zera sighed and shook their heads.

"Well, I know to never insult a girl for sure now," Takuto said nervously.

"You were going to before?" Yoko said glaring at him.

"Ah! N-no! No," he said quickly. _'She's scarier than Kairi still,'_ he thought as he laughed nervously. Zera sat down next to him.

"Well that's good. Now, I say we play some cards to pass the time!" she said happily.

"What are we going to play?" Yoko asked.

"Go Fish!" the other said.

"Um…I've never really…played cards before, and I've never learned any games of that sort," Takuto confessed. The two girls looked at him like he had another head, and his cheeks were dusted a light pink out of embarrassment.

"What!" they shouted in surprise. He turned a darker shade and smiled nervously. Zera hugged him.

"Oh you poor deprived child! We must teach you right away!" she said. She let go and started to deal the cards. They taught him the rules and he caught on quickly. After a few more rounds they heard a ding from the kitchen.

"What was that?" Yoko asked.

"They're done! I'll be right back," Zera said happily, and bounced out of the room without answering the question. Yoko turned to Takuto.

"She made chocolate chip cookies for you and they're done cooking now I guess," he told her. Yoko's eyes went as big as saucers and she turned to Zera who was now walking I with the cookies.

"Here they are!" she said, setting them down. "They're still hot though, so-uh, hey…Yoko…um, why are you looking at me like that?"

"You tried to cook? Again?" Yoko said.

"Is that a bad thing?" Takuto asked, not really sure where this was going.

"I don't think it is!" Zera said. She popped a cookie in her mouth and chewed happily. "They're really good!"

"Yeah, just one problem Zera. These are sugar cookies. Not chocolate chip," Yoko stated, holding up one of the cookies.

"But…they're really good!" Zera said with wide innocent eyes. Yoko sighed and shook her head. She took a cookie and took a bite.

"Fine. I'll admit it's good, but if you're able to try to make something totally different than what you were trying to make, you're not allowed to cook anymore," she said. Zera laughed and rubbed the back of her head. Takuto smiled and took a cookie also.

* * *

"Thanks for the lunch Aerith!" Kairi said as the older brunette set the food down for everyone. They were all eating in the living room again. It'd been almost a week since Yoko had woken up. They'd gotten used to eating there when they were all together since there wasn't enough room in the dining room. There was one person missing though. Yoko was resting at the moment in her room since Aerith had forced her back there. Kairi also promised to leave her alone if she did, so Yoko went even if it was reluctantly.

"You're welcome. It's nice to cook something for someone other than these two!" Aerith said with a smile. Yuffie pouted.

"What's that supposed mean?" she asked.

"Sorry Yuf, but you guys only eat about two different things, so when they're here, I can cook something different. So you guys like it?" Aerith said, turning her attention back to the others. Sora, who was shoveling food into his mouth, looked up at her and nodded his head rapidly in approval. The brunette laughed, then looked at Riku, Kairi, Zera, and Takuto for their answers.

"It's great," Kairi said, answering for all of them. They nodded in confirmation.

"I haven't had cooking since we were at the King's castle, or back at my world!" Zera exclaimed. Aerith smiled.

"Well I'm glad," she said, and then sat down to eat her own food.

"Is Yoko coming out for dinner?" Takuto asked.

"She can't really walk yet, so unless one of us gets her she won't be here," Leon stated.

"I'll ge-"

"Wait! Everyone listen!" Zera shouted suddenly, cutting Riku off. "Three…two…one!"

BAM!

The sound of something falling over was heard as they all looked at Zera with confusion and amazement written on their faces. She grinned.

"Right on schedule," she said.

"What was that?" Sora asked.

"Yoko was trying to walk and fell over in the hall," she replied.

"SHE WHAT?" Riku yelled, and then ran out of the room. The others gave her looks of disbelief.

"Yoko!" they heard Riku shout. Zera grinned again.

"I'm pa-sychic!" she said. Takuto chuckled a bit at this.

* * *

"Hey, you okay?" Riku asked as he helped her sit up. Yoko sighed.

"Yeah. Just peachy," she replied sarcastically. He sighed.

"You should be more careful. I know you're getting more and more of your strength back, but you should still take it easy," he said. They were now standing up fully. She leaned on him for some support. She was panting slightly from the effort and dull pain that echoed through her body. He rolled his eyes and picked her up bridal style.

"Wha!" she shouted in surprise. She hadn't been expecting that. He carried her back to her room. He set her on the bed and then sat down beside her.

"Why'd you take me back?" she huffed.

"You're over-exerting yourself by doing that. I'll go get you something to eat okay? You need your rest," he told her. He leaned over and gave her a peck on the lips. He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled.

"Now don't move you stubborn idiot," he said. He got up and left. Yoko's face was a light pink. She sank down into the bed and crossed her arms.

"Bossy…" she said with a smile.

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

So that's the end. Of this chapter! Hehe. Oh the fluff…and randomness. I jst felt like giving you guys some insight as to what they were doing while Yoko was healing. There's more of this, but I decided it might be too long then. So I'm splitting up into two chappies. Well, hope you liked it. Review please!


	17. Gummi Ships, Potions, and Whatnot

**.:Author's Note:.**

'Ello again! Okay, so this is a continuation of the last chapter basically, and leads into the last few chappies. Yes it's ending. So sad, I know…(cricket chirps)…oh fine, be that way. Haha. Well, it's sad for me. Okay, I'm going to stop bothering you and let you read the next chapter.

**Disclaimer:** still, after 17 chapters, I don't own KH…

* * *

**Gummi Ships, Potions, and Whatnot…**

It had been about a week and a half since Yoko had woken up and she was now pretty much completely healed. She could now walk around as she pleased, though she was still a little sore. She still had bandages on some parts of her body, such as her elbow. Meanwhile, Sora and Leon had been training Kairi during Yoko's recovery so she would be better at defending herself. Although she much preferred to stay in the back and heal the others if needed, she knew she had to fight and be able to protect herself if she was going with them into the next battle.

They had decided that since Yoko was pretty much fully healed, they would be leaving later that day. Well…Yoko decided that they would. She had threatened to run off and fin them herself if they didn't agree to come along, and since she was almost fully recovered, they knew she could and would. So, they reluctantly agreed. They would be leaving in the evening and have dinner on the ship and sleep before they got to their destination. That way, they'd be rested and full after eating a quick breakfast if possible.

As of now Zera, Yoko, Takuto, and Riku were sitting in the living room. Zera was humming a nameless tune out of boredom while swaying from side to side, Riku and Takuto were playing a card game, and Yoko was once again reading a book. Suddenly they heard the doorbell ring. Zera sprang up.

"I'll get-"

"Hello?"

"-it…oh damn it," she finished and sat down in a huff. Yuffie had been the one to answer the door. Currently, she was sticking her head out of the doorway to see if she could find any trace of the mysterious doorbell ringer. She moved to take a step, but her foot hit something solid. She steadied herself from falling before picking up the large rectangular package.

"Hmm. I guess they just wanted to drop something off for us. Wonder what Aerith got this time," she said to herself as she walked to the living room with the package. She then saw a card attached. The four teenagers looked at her with interest as she set the package down and read over the card. The ninja then walked over to Takuto.

"It's for you. Oh, and the package is for Yoko and Zera," Yuffie said. She sat down with a plop on one of the empty chairs.

"What's it say? Do you know who it is?" Zera asked as the boy read the card. _'Again?'_ he thought.

"Nope. It's the same person who gave us the potion for Yoko, but I still don't know who it is," he lied again. She gave hi a small suspicious look, before smiling and shrugging. Yoko had already opened up the package with a small amount of help from Riku.

"Hey Zera, catch," she said. The other looked over just in time to get hit in the head with her own keyblade.

"Owwiiiee!! Yoko! That hurt! Why'd you do that?" she whined as she rubbed the growing lump on her head. She looked down at the offending object that had landed in her lap. She squealed and hugged it close. "My keyblade!"

"Yeah…right. Well, I thought you'd be more coordinated than that Zera," Yoko replied. Zera stopped her hugging.

"I am! You just caught me off guard!" she explained.

"Uh-huh. Right. I believe you," Yoko said sarcastically.

"Thanks. I knew you would," Zera shot back with a curt nod. Yoko was about to retort, but decided against it and settled for rolling her eyes. Yuffie giggled and stood.

"You guys are weird," she said.

"So are you," Riku said, with a slightly amused smile on. The ninja stuck her tongue out.

"So? Weird is good. It means you aren't like everyone else. Well, I have to go help Aerith with something. Congrats on getting your keyblades back," she said, and then skipped out of the room. There was a bit of silence then.

"She's still weird," Riku said.

"Ooooh no. You've never seen weird," Yoko said, motioning towards Zera who was now sitting on Takuto's lap, braiding his brown hair. The boy had tried struggling, but it backfired when Zera ignored him and didn't let go of his hair when he pulled away. So the boy sighed, and resigned to his torture.

* * *

It was almost an hour later and it was still only the four teens in the living room. Yoko had gone back to reading her book, but gave up and decided to play a few rounds of James Bond with Riku (after teaching him of course **(1)**). Zera, meanwhile, was finishing up with Takuto. She had managed to somehow find ribbons she could tie into bows on the ends of the braids. Most of his hair had been braided, and brightly colored bows were everywhere on his head. They were mostly waiting for Aerith to come in with lunch, and for Sora, Kairi, and Leon to come back. Suddenly, the door burst open and there stood Cid in all his toothpick chewing glory.

"I heard the news! Did Yoko really die?!" he yelled, looking around for someone to confirm it. Then his eyes settled on Yoko. She raised a hand and gave hi a small wave.

"Yo." He stared for a moment.

"Ahhhhhh!! It's a ghost!" he shrieked. Yuffie ran in and tried to calm him down as the four teens watched in amusement.

"Cid! Cid you idiot! She's not dead! Ahh!" she yelled as he accidentally hit her with one of his flailing limbs. He stopped his rampage for a moment and looked down at the poor ninja girl.

"Oh…oops. Sorry Yuffie. What were ya sayin'?" he asked. She heaved a great sigh and rolled her eyes.

"Yoko isn't dead. She's alive, mostly recovered, and sitting right there," she said, pointing to the said girl. Cid looked from Yuffie, to Yoko, then back to Yuffie, and then back to Yoko.

"So…yer not dead?" he asked slowly.

"Like hell I am," Yoko replied, and went back to her game of cards with Riku who shrugged and also went back to the game. Cid looked over at Zera who gave him a huge grin.

"Hi Cid!!" she said happily. "Look what I did to Taky's hair! Isn't it so pertyful?"

Yuffie and Cid stared…and stared…and stared some more until they couldn't take it anymore. The two adults burst out into laughter, and Takuto's face burned bright red.

"Can I take these out yet Zera?" he whined. She pounced on him, and gave him a large hug.

"Ooh…sure you can take it out now. But first…I wonder if anyone knows where that camera is," she said looking around. Takuto's eyes widened and he blushed even more. They had been taking pictures after Aerith suggested it during their stay. She had said it would be a great way to remember their time together. Meanwhile, Cid and Yuffie were still laughing their heads off, and Yoko and Riku both held amused smirks on their faces. It was getting harder for them to not laugh and join the two already laughing adults.

"Zera! Don't take a picture of me like this!" he practically shouted. It was too late though. She had already spotted it, bounded over to it, grabbed it, and then bounded back. She sat on his lap again, held the camera up pointed at them with a large smile on her face, and took the picture before Takuto could do anything about it. The embarrassed boy immediately started t claw the offending bows from his hair, and undo the braids, thus in the process, get his hair completely tangled. Cid and Yuffie's laughing fit had finally died down.

"Ooh…wow. I never knew Takuto could look so feminine," Yuffie said, wiping a tear from her eye. They began to walk out of the room, still joking about the struggling Takuto. The boy looked over to his girlfriend and she gave him an apologetic smile.

"Sorry. Stay right here. I'll be back with a brush so you can get the knots out of your hair," she said, and then skipped out of the room. He looked over at Riku and Yoko who were staring at him.

"What?" he asked. The two smirked so identically that it was almost scary.

"Nice hair-do," Yoko said. Takuto gave the pair a small glare, and then settled for looking away from the two. Zera came back in with the brush she promised and sat down on his lap again. She then proceeded to brush his hair, making him blush once again. Yoko and Riku decided it was time to leave.

"Your hair's really soft, even if its tangled," Zera stated absentmindedly.

"Really?" he asked. He'd never really noticed before. But then again, he's different than he was back then.

"Mmhmm," she replied. After a few moments she had finished, and she set the brush aside on the table. She leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips before getting off of his lap.

"You know, you should grow your hair out," she said thoughtfully. "Not too long, of course. But then again, it's your hair, so you do what you want with it." Takuto smiled.

"Maybe I will grow it out," he replied. Zera smiled back, and then laid her head down on his lap.

"It's your choice," she said, closing her eyes. He began to stroke her hair as her breath evened out as he did.

* * *

"Here's the keys kid," Cid said, handing Yoko said object. "Don't go crashing it again."

"That's only going to happen if we let Zera or Sora drive," Yoko replied.

"Good answer. Well, it was good to see you were alive, kid. See ya around," the older man said as he walked to the door.

"News travels really slow here I guess," Riku whispered to Yoko. She nodded.

"Yeah, but then again, it might only be him," she said.

"Bye kids," Cid said again, and opened the door. They all heard a loud bump, and then a dull thud.

"Leon!" a girl's voice shouted worriedly. They all ran out. Leon was lying on the ground with a bruise beginning to form on his cheek. Kairi and Sora were next to him.

"Score one for the door," Riku said.

"Hiya Leon! Sorry 'bout that," Cid said. Leon sat up slowly.

"Yeah…whatever. Just watch before you open a door in someone's face okay?" the scarred man replied coolly.

"'Kay. See ya 'round kids!" Cid said, and then walked off to his shop. They heard Sora snigger.

"You got beat up by a door," he said. Leon hit him over the head.

"Hey!!" Sora shouted, holding his tender head. Leon didn't reply, and just walked in after Yoko and Riku, who had gone back inside. The spiky haired boy pouted and followed in after Kairi.

"Are we going to leave soon?" Yoko asked irritably. She'd been waiting too long by her standards.

"When we're sure we have everything we need and when Kairi's done with her shower," Riku replied.

"What about Sora? I thought he was getting a shower too," Aerith said, setting some tea in front of them. (She seems to have an obsession for tea… **(2)**)

"I did," Sora said, walking in fully clothed with a towel over his still damp hair. "Kairi just takes forever to get ready."

"Well girls _do_ always take a long time to get ready," Riku said. Yoko hit him over the head. "Hey! What the fuck?"

"Not all of us do. Don't be so naïve as to believe that stupid generalization that lumps us all together," she replied. His hands were protecting his sensitive head as he gave her a tiny glare before sighing.

* * *

"I'm bored," Zera said randomly as she bounced up and down on the couch.

"You can check if we have everything we need if you want. We're going to have to do that later anyway, so now is a good time as any to do it," Takuto offered. Zera shrugged and went off to check if they had the supplies they needed for the battle. A few moments later she came back in very calmly.

"Do we have everything?" Yoko asked. The other didn't answer, but simply walked over to Takuto and pulled him up from his position on the couch and towards the door.

"Uh, Zera…? Where're we going?" he asked curiously.

"Shopping," she said simply.

"And may I ask why?" Yoko asked, annoyed that she had been ignored earlier. Zera stopped.

"Cause…we have absolutely nothing," she said, and then continued dragging Takuto out the door. Yoko turned to Riku.

"How'd that happen?" she asked. Riku simply raised a brow. They had all been used on her on the way so she wouldn't die when they were taking her to Traverse Town. He thought she would have figured it out but apparently she had some moments when she was dense too. He shook his head and gave her a small peck on the lips.

"It doesn't matter," he said. She gave him a small smile to answer the one on his lips.

* * *

Zera and Takuto were now walking back to the house with their purchases. They had gotten something to eat. Zera insisted that she needed something sweet, so she had gotten a rather large cookie from some random bakery nearby and was sharing it with Takuto. She skipped along happily, content with her cookie, and Takuto smiled at her childishness. She grabbed his hand.

"Skip with me!" she chirped, dragging him along with her. He barely managed to keep his balance as she sped up, not giving him a chance to really join her. Eventually she stopped and he almost ran into her. They were in the second district now, in front of the fountain that had concealed the keyhole of this world at one point. She smiled and sat down. He followed her example, sitting beside her. She looked down into the water with a small smile and trailed her fingertips across the top of the trembling water. He stared at her, wondering what she was thinking about.

"…you okay Zera?" he asked as he saw her eyes start to look a bit sad. She quickly masked it and looked up at him.

"Yep! Perfectly fine!" she said before looking down at the water again with the same expression. They both sighed.

"Can I ask you something?" they said at the same time.

"Uh, you…go first," Takuto said quickly. Zera nodded, not bothering to argue about who would go first.

"I just wanted to know…if you really do know who it is. I mean, the one who gave us the potion for Yoko and our keyblades," she said, looking into his eyes. He didn't want to lie, but he knew he had to until the right time.

"Sorry Zera, I really don't know who it is," he lied again. She furrowed her brows in thought for a moment, and then sighed and smiled.

"Alright…I'll believe you. But if you want to tell me, I'll understand no matter what," she said. "Now…what did you want to ask me?"

"Well…I wanted to ask why you suddenly got so…sad I guess," he said, concern showing in his eyes.

"It's nothing really, but I…guess I can tell you," she said with a shrug. "I…well I kind of have this feeling that this day might be the last time I can speak with you like this for a long time. Like I'm going to have to go away for a while before I see you again or something like that. And then that got me thinking that Yoko and I will have to go back to our own world again at some point."

"Is that all?" he asked.

"I don't want to leave you or the others, but I want to see my world again. And I think when that happens, which might be soon, it'll be for a long time," she replied, looking down at her lap. He gave her a sad smile.

"Zera…it's okay. Even if you do leave, I'll just be right here waiting for you," he replied. He gave her a hug, which she returned.

"But what if it takes years before I come back?" she asked.

"I'd wait for you no matter how long it takes as long as you promise to some back. Besides, if it does take years, then I'll have time to grow out my hair for you," he replied. She pulled away laughing.

"Alright then. I promise to come back if I go away. Plus I'd like to see you with your hair grown out!" she said happily. He laughed too and they stood up from the fountain. He leaned in and gave her a lasting kiss. When they broke apart, they smiled and walked back to the house hand in hand.

* * *

"NO! I said no damn it!!" Marla shouted banging her head against the wall. "Why the hell is she still alive?!?!"

"Waaaaaaaaaaahhhh!! Our plan is failing!!" Kurishi screamed as he rolled around on the floor, having a little temper tantrum. Amida simply stood leaning against a wall ignoring his partners. The three had just learned that Yoko was, indeed, still alive. They had thought they had gotten rid of her and had been celebrating, but this news had ruined their fun. Well…fun for Marla and Kurishi. Amida had been doing his own little thing, and let the idiots alone. Marla stopped bashing her head in.

"We have to stop them!" she said suddenly.

"Huh?" Kurishi said, halting his tantrum.

"They're going to come after us right?" she said, her mind hatching a plan.

"Um…yeah? You're point?" he asked.

"Why don't we…do _that_, and kill them ourselves. Then we can get back the keyblades and fully open the Twilight Door. It could be loads of fun," she said. Her face held a maniacal grin as she thought of the possibilities. Kurishi's face mimicked hers as his brain processed what she had said.

"Yes. That would be very fun for me. I get my play mate back," he said. Marla slapped his upside the head.

"The way you say it makes you sound dirty," she said. Kurishi shined as he held his abused head.

"Oooowww. I didn't mean tooooo!"

Somewhere in the background, Amida watched the two. He sighed and shook his head. _'Why do I have to work with these to morons…?'_

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

Yes! I finally finished this chapter! O.o lot's of breaks in this chapter... oh well. i'm happy cause there was lots of fluff and random stuff. Okay, I don't really have much to say, so this is gonna be short. Here's my explanation of those things you may have seen numbered boldly in the story:

**1)** It's a card game that my sister and I play sometimes. It's really easy to learn. Tell me if you want to know how to play.

**2)** I don't know if she really does, but for now, she does. Deal with it.

And that's it. So now that I have done that, please, please, please! Review!! I love them lots, and it makes me happy.


	18. The Beast of Dark Eternity

**.:Author's Note:.**

Hello my fellow people of the world! The sun says hello! Or, if you're reading this at night, then the moon says hello! …Yeah. Okay, now I said that there are a few chapters after this, but I've gone over it again, and decided that it would be better to put this all as one long chapter. Better to have it all together than me make you all wait for me to get the next part up. And since I'm doing this that would make this the last chapter! Ohmigosh! ( insert valley girl accent here)

I'm sad that this is coming to an end. I had a lot of fun writing this, even if it did take me forever to update it. At the same time I'm sort of happy. And that is because…!! Nope! You'll have to read the chapter before I reveal why I'm happy about this. Also, and I'm sorry for not mentioning her name earlier and she's been beating my head in to make me get her name out there, I have been co-writing this with my friend. She has an account on here too and is an awesome writer. I love that girl. If you want to find her, look for YokotheLovelessWarrior. Now, I'll stop taking up your time with my useless ramblings. Here's the last chappie! I hope you all love this chapter as much as you liked the rest!

**Disclaimer:** omg…this is the last time I will say that I don't own KH in this fic…it's so sad…

* * *

**The Beast of Dark Eternity**

"Yoko? Where are we going?" Kairi asked, coming up behind the young pilot.

"To kick some ass, now get out of the control room Kairi," Yoko replied. She was ready to get even with the three that had made her believe their lies. The redhead rolled her eyes.

"I know that, but where? Did you even think of where they might be?" she said.

"No, but they're most likely where we last saw them. At Hallow Bastion," Yoko said. Takuto walked in, but went unnoticed by the bickering girls.

"But they could've moved to another world. It's been almost two weeks. That's more than enough time to move a base," Kairi argued.

"So? Then how do you propose we find them? Huh?" Yoko retorted. Kairi opened her mouth to reply, but stopped and the two girls looked over at Takuto as he cleared his throat to get their attention.

"What?" Yoko said. She glared at him, irritated that she had been interrupted from her argument.

"Um…actually Kari's right that they have moved," he said carefully. She glared harder as Kairi grinned in triumph.

"Well then, where the hell are they?" Yoko growled.

"I remember that they had been going to another world sometimes when I was still with them to set up some things. It was a place to go to if the one in Hallow Bastion was found," he said. Yoko's eye twitched in impatience.

"Where…are…they!" she said through clenched teeth. She really wanted to find the trio and beat them to a bloody pulp. And with every second longer she had to wait, the urge to do that got stronger. As a result, the murderous aura emanating off of her was strong and made Kairi and Takuto somewhat nervous.

"They're at End of World," he said.

"I thought that place was destroyed after I sealed the Door to the Light," a voice said. Kairi yelped in surprise as the others jumped when they turned to see Sora standing in the room with them.

"When the hell did you get here?" Yoko asked.

"Um…about…a minute and thirty seconds ago…?" the spiky haired boy said.

"Right," was all he got as a reply.

"So what about End of World?" Kairi asked.

"Oh yeah. Well I'm not really sure, but it might have disappeared when Sora sealed the door because it was made of the remains of other worlds that had been taken over by heartless, and when he sealed the door, the remains all reformed the worlds they had made previously," Takuto explained.

"Oh yeah…I saw that when I was returned to Destiny Islands," Kairi said thoughtfully. Takuto nodded.

"Exactly. Now, you've seen that the heartless still haven't disappeared. And since they haven't, they'll continue to take over any world they can and send it to oblivion. Thus from the worlds they've taken over so far, End of World has been reformed. This time it doesn't have the Door to the Light there anymore, though," he said.

"The Twilight Door…" Yoko whispered to herself. She returned her full attention to the controls. "Alright. Since those three idiots are there, we're going to End of World."

"Okay. We'll leave you to the driving then," Kairi said.

"Whatever. Make sure you're prepared for when we land then," Yoko called out as they left. They nodded. They all knew they would need to be prepared for this.

* * *

"Is everything ready Kurishi?" the short woman asked. The evil, hyperactive male grinned and nodded.

"Yep. Ooh, I can't wait for them to get here!" he squealed…err, said.

"You make it sound like you're setting a party up for them," Amida said monotonously.

"Nah…I just can't wait to hear that one bitch scream in pain and beg for her life," Kurishi replied happily. Marla smirked as a heartless returned to a nearby shadow after telling her something.

"Well, it seems you'll be getting to hear that very soon," she said.

"They're here?" he exclaimed.

"It's time for some fun," Marla replied. Amida shrugged, and then he and Marla went to greet their 'guests' through a dark portal. Kurishi grinned, hopped around a bit, and then formed his own portal and stepped through.

* * *

"Will they just get dressed and hurry up?" Kairi asked the others with impatience.

"Kairi, try to have some patience," Riku said, leaning against the gummi ship. Sora, Takuto, Riku, and Kairi had been waiting for just about ten minutes for Yoko and Zera to change from their ripped, bloodied clothes into the new clothes they had brought with them.

"Yeah, Kairi, keep your goddamn skirt on," Yoko hissed walking out of the gummi ship. Riku's cheeks tinted pink after having a glimpse at Yoko's new outfit. Zera appeared out from behind Yoko and smiled at everyone warmly.

"Sorry, we changed the clothes a little! After all, just wearing normal, every day, I bought it this way clothes is no fun! That's why it took us a while," said the hyper girl. Takuto also blushed a bit from Zera's new outfit. Kairi looked at the two girls, knowing that their fashion senses were screwed up.

Yoko had decided to let her hair dry naturally after her shower and now it was wavy with long curls, but her bangs were still straight and parted to the side. Her shirt was in a v-neck and had a collar that she had up against her neck. A chain chocker necklace kept the collar up against her neck. The shirt only came down to her navel before separating because she didn't button it the whole way. The shirt also had no sleeves. The lining on the bottom and collar of the shirt was silver as was the buttons, but the rest of the shirt was a dark blue. Her pants were long black pants that, like all the rest of her jeans, formed to her thighs, but from the knee down were baggy. The left leg had two rips on the low thigh, the knee ripped off, and a few rips on the baggy end of the jean. The right leg had three claw marks going down her thigh, which stopped just above her knee. The end of the right leg was ripped at well in a few places. Around her waist, not going through the loops in the pants was a silver belt with a black dragon buckle on it. The dragon had ruby eyes. Her shoes were black, half inch heeled boots. One her left wrist was a black arm warmer that stopped at her elbow while on the right wrist she wore five silver bracelets. Also, on her upper left arm she had a few bandages and her neck was still wrapped up as well. Through the holes in her jeans, they were able to see parts of a few wrappings.

Zera's outfit was a lot different from Yoko's. Zera's shirt was black and was like a tank top with buckles going across her chest and connecting to the side of the shirt. Around her neck she wore a chocker, a loose, and then a long silver chain necklaces with various pendants on each one. Her pants were normal, bellbottom jeans, but had a few rips in various areas of the thigh and shin. Her belt, unlike Yoko's, was red and went though the belt loops. The buckle on hers was a black half moon. Her shoes were like Yoko's as well, but they were an inch high rather than half bringing her close to Yoko's height. She wore brown, fingerless gives on each hand and around her wrists were black, red, silver, and gold bracelets she found in a random drawer in her room. Her hair was pulled back into a side ponytail and she had two chopsticks in her ponytail. One of the chopsticks had a gold star pendant hanging from it.

"…Wow. You guys just love to customize your outfits don't you?" Kairi stated.

"Yep!" Zera confirmed. Yoko rolled her eyes. The two walked over to the group and they all set off with Takuto leading them. Of course, they met some heartless on their way, but it wasn't long until they met up with a large behemoth.

On top of the monstrous heartless stood three people. For once they had their hoods down and the group of teens could see their smug faces. The only one who didn't look smug, and actually didn't really have an expression on had black hair that was long enough to reach to the bottom of his neck while the tips of his bangs were blue, and his eyes were dark brown. He gave off an aura that said he was intelligent and dangerous if you ticked him off. The one next to him was a woman was considerably shorter than the other two. She had blonde hair that came down an inch below her shoulders and bangs that swept over her cold blue eyes. Lastly, the man next to her seemed to be the tallest and strangest, though you wouldn't be able to tell by just looking at him. He had long auburn hair that reached just below his shoulder blades and jade eyes that somehow looked animalistic. The teens glared at the evil trio.

"Finally! My friend has come out to play with me!" the last man said. The woman hit him over the head.

"Shut up you idiot," she said. He pouted at her while holding his head.

"Who's who?" Sora asked, looking at the three.

"The one holding his head is Kurishi, he's an idiot, but a sadistic one. The girl is Marla, she spazzes when you call her short, but she's also pretty strong. And the last one that hasn't said much is Amida. I never really learned that much about him, but he can be very dangerous if need be," Takuto replied. Meanwhile, Yoko had thrown a nearby rock and it had hit Kurishi in the back of the head. He of course, didn't expect this, and so he fell over. He got up and was about to yell when another hit him in the nose. Yoko stood there with a smirk, tossing a third rock in her hand.

"That wasn't very nice!" Kurishi yelled.

"I'm not nice to people who are idiots," Yoko replied.

"Hey what's up shorty!!" Zera shouted. Marla turned her attention to Zera and her eye twitched.

"Who're you calling so short you could step on and not even notice!" Marla yelled. Zera turned to Takuto.

"You're right. She does spaz when you call her short!" she said happily. "Spazzing Marla makes Zera smile." Takuto laughed. Marla looked at the large group of teens as they started to laugh at her and Kurishi.

"Can we get 'em now?" Kurishi asked, holding the back of his head and his nose.

"YES," Marla said angrily. Amida, Marla, and Kurishi made dark portals and disappeared. The behemoth then started to attack the group and they started to fight back. Yoko was about to hit the large heartless until she was grabbed from behind and disappeared into a dark portal.

"Yoko!" Riku shouted, running over to her. He leaped at the portal, but couldn't grab her hand. He punched the ground and fought back at the emerging heartless appearing from the ground and surroundings. He looked over at Zera and Takuto who were then being taken by Marla and Amida. He saw his other two friends disappeared and then looked over at Sora and Kairi. They were the only ones left to fight the remaining heartless.

"Well this sucks," Sora said.

* * *

Takuto staggered forward as Amida pushed him away from the portal. Takuto then looked at back at the man and pointed at him.

"You said-"

"I know what I said. Now, I must leave you to get back to my actual job," Amida said, no emotion showing on his face. "I'm sorry."

"…I actually…want you to help us," Takuto said, not looking at the man. "I don't want you to leave in other words. You're the closets person to a father I have had."

"There is nothing I can do for you anymore. The only thing I can do for you at the moment is to leave." Takuto crossed his arms.

"This isn't fair…" he muttered. He then felt Amida take his hands and put something heavy in them. He looked at the object to see Amida's long, wide sword in his hands. He held onto the black handle and looked at the black, gold, and silver designs on the sword. He then looked at his sword, which was a small version on his. "My sword…it's like yours."

"See? Even though I'm leaving, you'll always have something to remember me by."

"This isn't like you. You never do anything for anyone."

"I helped you. I saved Yoko's life. I have done so much and I'm tired. I'm leaving," Amida said. Takuto felt his throat grow tight. He felt Amida's hand on his head and he looked up at the man.

"Think of it as a gift…father to son," Amida said. He smiled a little and then disappeared.

"Thanks…"

* * *

"God damn it!" Riku shouted as another hundred heartless took place of the last set. They just kept coming, and showed no signs of stopping or even slowing. Just then Takuto came running up to them, slashing his way through the enemies to the three other teens.

"What happened to Amida?" Sora asked as he dodged an attack.

"I beat him. He was surprisingly easy," Takuto lied. He knew he shouldn't say anything about what really happened until later or they would be even more suspicious. It would break their trust of him, not that lying was helping any, but it was in their best interest if he did so.

"How do we know you beat him so easily when Yoko and Zera aren't back yet?" Riku said. Takuto shrugged and showed him Amida's sword. On the way back he had made his own appearance look as though he had gone through a tough fight. He cut himself with the older man's blade so that it would look more believable, and then did it again with his own blade. Of course, he didn't cut anything too deep or anything vital where he would most definitely suffer from blood loss. Riku nodded, saying that he believed it, and then turned his attention back to the heartless that came one after another.

"Then do you know where they are?" Kairi asked. Takuto nodded.

"Yeah. They should be in that building over there. I don't know what floor they're on, but I know that's where Marla and Kurishi would take them," he replied as he cut through another heartless. All of them hoped Yoko and Zera would come back soon, before they were too exhausted to fight the heartless. Either that or that they could get to the two soon.

* * *

"-the hell!" Yoko shouted as she was thrown through a portal and onto the ground of a room covered in rocks and other such things jutting out from everywhere. All in all it looked like a cave, but a manmade one.

"I finally have you!" Kurishi shouted.

"You are such a dirty, little moron aren't you?" Yoko asked as she stood back up and dusted herself off.

"Yes I am! …Hey!!" Kurishi shouted, finally figuring out what she said. He pushed his sleeves up and got into a fighting stance. "Ready to fight me now?"

"I can kick your ass in five minutes, maybe even three if today isn't one of my off days," Yoko said with a smirk. Kurishi's eye twitched. He shook off the slightly frightened feeling he had to replace it with a cocky smile, and then grabbed one side of his cloak. He pulled his cloak off and revealed the rest of his body. He wore black, semi-tight leather pants with chains around his waist, and no shirt, showing off his muscular arms and chest. His hands were in fists, but when he released his fists his nails grew to be four inches long. His nails looked to be a silver color. Yoko took a few steps back.

"Marla put me in charge of killing you, Yoko. Of course, it will be hard because you, compared to Zera, are more of a physical, earthbound attacker," Kurishi said with a smirk. "No matter how hard this will be, it will be fun nonetheless." Yoko cracked her knuckles and got into a fighting stance.

"Whatever, dude. It's your death wish," she said simply.

* * *

"Get up!" Marla shouted. Zera was laying on her back on the floor on the roof of the large castle. She sat up and looked at around her, she was sitting at a slight slant, but not to large of a slant that she would slide off. She stood up and looked around for the voice that had called out to her. She eventually turned and saw Marla standing only about six feet away from her.

"Oh…you're here. Didn't see you there," she said. Marla's eye twitched.

"Like hell you didn't you stupid little brat!" she shouted. Zera looked down.

"Who're you calling little, shorty?" she asked smugly. Marla's eye twitched yet again.

"Bitch!" she shouted as she extended a hand and a burst of fire shot towards Zera. The Twilight Master's eyes widened before she leapt away from the fire, landing in a crouching position. She stood up slowly with a smile.

"Well now…looks like shorty's mad! I guess this'll be more fun than I thought!" she said excitedly. "Time to get back at you for what you did to Yoko, Takuto, and I!"

With that said, Zera burst forward with the full intent of getting her revenge against the villain. She went to bring her keyblade down upon Marla's head, and as the blonde woman went to block the attack with two long daggers, Zera touched the blade, but used it as leverage to flip over her instead. Confused, Marla looked up as Zera flipped over her and then ended up getting a blizzaga spell in the face. Zera landed lightly with a grin.

"Time to work some magic," she whispered as she ran towards the recovering blonde.

* * *

Yoko charged in, keyblade ready to attack, but stopped seeing Kurishi crouch down, curling into himself. Her glare at the man hardened as she once again took up her speed, only to be thrown back as he burst back up, unfurling himself with a loud, ferocious roar. Hissing at the pain in her head from when she hit the wall just then, her eyes then widened as she saw what he had transformed into.

"Now do you think you'll be able to defeat me in five minutes?" he growled, his voice sounding demonic. Adding to his newly grown claws were fangs that looked deadly sharp. Fur had grown on his forearms, as wolf ears and a wolf tail had also appeared, all matching the color of his hair. He stared her down with his yellow, blood shot eyes with a glare equal to hers, but with a smirk in place that showed off his fangs. Tired of the game they were playing, and over her initial shock of his transformation, her mouth grew into a smirk to rival his.

"Alright, maybe not five minutes," she said. He grinned in triumph. "How about four and a half?" His glare returned as he started to bend at the knees a little.

"You won't have that much time," he snarled as he thrust himself at her, claws ready to strike. Yoko brought her keyblade up, blocking the claws as best she could while also ducking to evade them as well. Kurishi laughed.

"Too fast for you?" he said, grinning maniacally. As soon as he said that, he managed to knock the keyblade out of her and sink the claws of one hand into her left arm. Yoko gasped at the pain, but gritted her teeth and managed to stop his other hand from doing further harm by grabbing his other wrist with her right hand.

"Bastard," she whispered as she brought her left hand up to grab the offending hand. He tried to push the nails deeper as she struggled to keep it where it was. Yoko growled as she managed to kick him in the side, sending him flying off of her at the unexpected blow. He skidded across the floor a little ways, but was able to land on all fours. He gave a feral grin.

"I knew this would be fun," he said, and once again charged at her. Deciding she probably wouldn't have time to get to her keyblade in time, she brought her fists up in front of her, prepared for his fast punches. He came at her the same way as last time, but now she used her own fists to block and evade. She smirked inwardly, seeing that this was more effective than using her keyblade. She once again attempted to kick him in the side, but he jumped away before she hit him.

Before she could make her way over to him, he jumped back at her. Instead of landing in front of her, he only jumped back half the way he had before and slammed his fists against the rocky ground. The ground began to shake, cracking the ground, and causing other loose rocks to fall. Yoko had to jump out of the way of the falling rocks, drawing her attention away from Kurishi. He leapt towards the direction she was going to leap next and repeated what he did last time. This time, a crack formed right under where she had landed causing her to fall down.

In that moment, Kurishi had gotten to where she was, grabbed her wrist, spun her around before letting go, throwing her into a wall. Before she had time to recover, he flashed before her and punched her in the stomach before stabbing her with his nails, pinning her to the wall in a way. She winced and coughed up a little blood. He brought back his other hand, ready to pierce her chest with it, but was kicked in the stomach. He doubled over, trying to catch his breath. Taking this chance, Yoko pulled his hand from her stomach, not letting go of his wrist, and punched him upright the jaw. As the man was unbalanced she pulled him by the arm she held on to and slammed him into the wall.

"Now who's in control!?" she shouted as she moved to kick him again. To her surprise, he grabbed her ankle as he stood up.

"Obviously not you," he replied with a smirk as he threw her against the wall like she had done to him, though he didn't let go as she had. Now he threw her out towards the middle of the floor. Quickly, he bounced after her, jumping up over the girl and then coming down hard with both feet on her back, pushing her into the ground. He lightly jumped from her back to the ground near her and stared at her battered form with another feral grin.

"Well, that was fun, but I can see I should probably end this now. Marla and Amida have probably already finished off your pathetic friends," he said with a laugh. It was short lived as he saw Yoko slowly and shakily start to push herself up. He frowned and stomped his foot on her back again, forcing her back into the ground. Yoko growled and pushed up against his foot.

"D-damn…it-t," she said through gritted teeth. She managed to get her elbows beneath her, but he kicked her in the stomach, making her fly off to the side. She landed on her back. Silently, she moved her hands over the wound on her stomach and the wound on her arm, and muttered something as Kurishi walked towards her.

"Time to say bye-bye to my play toy!" he said happily. Yoko groaned and rolled over to her stomach. She turned her head so she was looking at him, and smirked.

"Sorry, but the only one saying good bye…" she started. Suddenly she sprang up, keyblade in hand and the wounds on her stomach and arm partially healed, and stabbed him through the chest. "…is you!"

Kurishi simply stared at her wide-eyed with her keyblade halfway through him.

"Bye-bye you sadistic bastard," she said as she ripped the keyblade out of his chest and slashed it across to make sure the job was done. He fell limp to the floor, and she smirked.

"Well, at least there's one less idiot around," she said as she found the door and made her way to where she thought the others might be.

* * *

"Agh!"

Zera grunted as another firaga spell struck against her keyblade that had been brought up in front of her to block the attack. She didn't have time to react as Marla was already above her and bringing down her heel fast. It connected with Zera's head, forcing her to make a face plant into the tiled roof. Quickly, she rolled to the side as Marla struck the ground she had recently occupied with a thundaga spell. She jumped from her crouching position as another once again hit the area she had been at.

Knowing that Marla would try to strike her again with some form of magic, making her dodge, Zera knew what she should do. Marla laughed as she sent more firaga spells at her. This time, as Zera dodged, she lunged towards Marla. She had landed close enough to Marla to make it to the woman in one leap, catching her off-guard. Her keyblade cut across the blonde woman's arm causing her to his in pain. Zera moved the cut across with the blade also, but only cut air, as Marla had jumped away. Recovering quickly, she spun to face the blonde and launched a thundaga attack the struck true. The woman fell over and Zera grinned in triumph.

"Well, that wasn't so hard," she said. A soft laughter reached her ears, making her turn around as it turned into a loud, evil cackle resonating from Marla who seemed to not be very affected by the last attacks. The blonde woman's laughter quieted as her lips fell into a smirk.

"You think I could die that easily?" she asked. Zera simply glared at her as a reply. Marla ignored this.

"Well now, looks like you've ruined my cloak. That's too bad, I liked this one," she said, looking at the singed fabric and the rip on her arm. "Oh well, I guess I'll just have to change."

With that, she raised her arms above her head as a light began to shine about her. Thousands of tiny blue lights then appeared, starting at her neck and shoulders and slowly moving downward. As Zera watched, she realized that the lights were changing the clothes Marla was wearing. When they disappeared, Marla had on a similar robe with the hood down that was also black, but had blue, white, and silver colored designs of the different kinds of heartless. Her boots were also black with a three-inch tall silver heel.

"There. Much better," she said, satisfied. She brought her arm up and gestured with her hand. "Come."

Zera complied, crying out as she rushed forward to attack. Marla smirked, waving her hands out in front of her, creating a semi-circle of fire in front of her. Zera barely managed to jump up over the fire before getting caught in it, but still got singed a bit. Ignoring that, she brought her keyblade down to hit the woman. Instead of hitting flesh, she was thrown backwards as two thundaga spells hit her. She skidded backwards on her back on the roof, uprooting and breaking the tiles in her path.

"Damn it," she said as she sat up. Her eyes widened as she saw another spell coming towards her. It hit her straight on, burning her forearms that covered her face for protection with the strong fire. Her keyblade had flown out of her hand when Marla sent her flying and was now lying somewhere off to her left about four feet from the edge of the roof. Zera hissed as she felt the burns stinging on her arms, but ignored it as she dodged another firaga spell directed at her. She tried to make her way to her keyblade, but Marla was casting spell after spell, making her retreat in the opposite direction. Zera noticed in the back of her mind that Marla wasn't using a weapon to use her magic, and this brought an idea.

"I really hope this works," she whispered to herself. As another fire spell came her way, she repeated what Marla did, but with blizzaga. To both their surprise, it worked and successfully countered the firaga spell. Zera grinned as Marla glared. Now they might be on an even playing field. Might.

Angrily, Marla cast another spell, but Zera countered it with her own as she made her way to her keyblade. She needed to keep countering until she got close enough to do the finishing blow. Marla noticed the direction her opponent was heading, and figured out what she was doing. In an attempt to stop her from getting there, she kept sending spells at Zera. Suddenly the spells stopped coming, confusing Zera for a moment. Her eyes widened as she realized Marla had transported herself behind her. The blonde grinned maliciously when she heard Zera gasp from pain as she was stabbed with one of Marla's daggers.

"Plan not working how you thought it would?" she asked in a sickly sweet voice laced with venom. Zera gritted her teeth against this pain too, but was unprepared as a shockwave of electricity was sent through her body from the dagger.

A silent scream passed through her throat as it restricted from the pain. The shock left her body with a painful tingling sensation that made her feel numb.

"Shit…" she said as she fell over when Marla pulled the dagger from her back. She couldn't feel much as her body hit the broken tiles. The blonde woman smirked.

"Didn't think so," she said. She stood over the fallen girl, looking down her nose at her.

"Well, thank you for entertaining me before I go to join my comrades in destroying your other friends. That is, if they haven't already been killed. I'll bet your little friend Yoko's already dead. I mean, with that pathetic display last time you two fought, I wouldn't be surprised," she said. Zera gritted her teeth as a couple tears came to her eyes. She struggled, trying to move her body. She heard the villainous woman sigh with a grin to go with it.

"And as nice as this is, I'm going to kill you now," Marla stated. She moved to cast another spell, but paused as Zera's voice sounded.

"No…you're wrong," she said, trying to buy herself a bit of time to do what she needed to. "Yoko's strong. Stronger than me, and only gave up then because I was her friend. She came to her senses when I didn't, proving just how much stronger than I was."

Suddenly she pushed herself away from the blonde and began running towards where she had seen her keyblade lying. Marla was only stunned for a fraction of a second before she started casting spells. They hit Zera, but she didn't notice that much, strangely thankful for the numbness gain from Marla's last attack. She knew she would later, but she didn't care. Finally she reached her keyblade and pointed it at Marla with a glare.

"I might not be as strong as Yoko. But I can show you…" she trailed off, gathering power for what she knew was the finishing blow, "…that I'm most definitely…more powerful than you!"

As she shouted this at the woman, a great lightening bolt burst from the sky, which seemed to have darkened in the last few seconds, and struck Marla. Zera sighed as the woman fell over, singed from the volts of electricity sent through her. After catching her breath, she smiled.

"Finally done. Now time to find Yoko and the others," she said as she found a door that lead to the lower levels.

* * *

The group of four teens panted as heartless after heartless attacked them. They were still outside the building, and not close enough to make a break for it and run through the hoard.

"Will this never end?!" Kairi shouted. As soon as she shouted this, heartless that had been waiting to leap at them retreated without warning. The red head was silent for a second.

"Wow…did I say the magic word?" she said to no one in particular.

"No, I just happened to beat one of the annoying insects up there." The group turned around, happily recognizing the voice.

"Yoko!" Riku shouted as he ran up to her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She flinched as he touched some of her bruises and other wounds. He pulled away quickly, noticing the flinch and looked her over.

"You're hurt," he stated seriously.

"It's not that bad. I can hardly feel it," Yoko replied.

"But you're still hurt," he said.

"And I said it's not that bad!" she said. He furrowed his brows as he looked into her eyes. She answered with an equally intense stare of her own. Suddenly they heard laughing. They turned to see Zera walking towards them.

"Give it up Riku. Either heal her with force or don't do anything. She's as stubborn as a mule," she said with a grin. Takuto pulled her into a hug like Riku had done to Yoko, and her reaction was the same.

"I'm guessing she's hurt too," Sora said as he saw the burn marks. Zera shrugged.

"I guess, but I can't really feel it that much. She shocked me at one point and it made my body go kind of numb and tingly. I still am and it feels weird," she said. Kairi walked up to both of them and checked over their wounds. She cast some healing spells to help some, against the girl's protests. As this was happening, they didn't notice the dark clouds forming over the building. Suddenly they heard a rumbling noise and turned to the building, the source of the sound. The building collapsed and there in its place stood something monstrous.

"You think you've finished us off?!" roared a demonic voice. "Time for round two!"

As the dust cleared and the last of the building settled on the ground, Yoko and Zera stared at the beast that now stood before them. It had long, silver fangs and its fur was as white as snow with shades of black. As it exhaled, what seemed to be smoke came from out of its mouth. It seemed to them to be at least twelve to fifteen feet in tall and was big all around.

"God damn it!" Yoko shouted as her blade appeared in her hands.

"Ready, Yoko?!" Zera asked as she got into a fighting stance, her keyblade in hand. Yoko nodded and rolled her eyes as well. Riku, Sora, Takuto, and Kairi were fighting their way into the arena that was formed by leagues upon leagues of heartless that surrounded the area. The beast took no hesitation in making the first move and shot a fireball out of its mouth.

"It can use magic?!" Yoko shouted, dodging the fire. Zera nodded. Since she was the one who had fought Marla, she knew what magic attacks it could use, but she knew when it came to physical attacks, she would be no match since she didn't know Kurishi's moves. The beast lifted its two front legs and smashed them against the ground. Yoko knew which move it was since Kurishi had used it before against her. She grabbed Zera's hand and ran over to the only wall they could reach in time.

"Climb!" Yoko shouted. Zera was quick to comply and they climbed onto the rocks and stayed there until the rumbling of the ground had stopped. Zera looked down and saw that there were deep holes in the ground and cracks that seemed to be falls apart into holes.

"How did you know to do that?" Zera asked.

"That's one of Kurishi's moves," Yoko said, jumping down, "I learned how to dodge it earlier." Zera had thought for a moment as she jumped down.

"That's it!" Zera shouted, as she and her friend dodged a water attack.

"What?"

"You know Kurishi's moves and I know Marla magic, we can use that to our advantage!" Zera shouted with glee.

"Try and stop us with that effortless plan!" said the beast. Its voice sounded like Marla's, but was layered by Kurishi's. "Try and stop us in this form! No one has been able to stop us in years! All the worlds will belong to us soon enough!"

The great monster swung its tail around and hit the two girls into the wall. They fell from their places on the wall and landed on the floor. Zera looked at her arms and saw soot on them. She then looked over at Yoko and Yoko's forearm had shards of ice in it and it was starting to bleed.

"Shit!" Zera shouted. "They're combining magic and physical attacks now!"

Riku and Takuto started to fight even harder because they knew that the girls needed more help than ever. Takuto was the first to break into the arena and help Zera up onto her feet. Riku was second and helped Yoko get up.

"Zera, you okay?" Takuto asked. Zera showed him the soot-covered area and he dusted it off to reveal a burn mark. They heard the shattering of ice and saw Yoko with her eyes closed and Riku pulling the shards out of her arm. So much for the healing Kairi had done earlier.

They continued dodging, not being able to go on the offensive, as the great monster continued its onslaught. They knew that if they were caught in another attack, they would be hit by both physical and magical attacks. The beast laughed in its deformed voice.

"You think you can defeat us by running away? We are the Beast of Dark Eternity! No one can defeat us in this form as not many have actually seen this form!" it shouted. Kairi whispered something to Sora, knowing that they had to do something to help their friends. Sora nodded. They had to distract the beast and give their friends an opportunity to attack it. The two fought their way through heartless to the back of the beast. They looked at each other and nodded before charging at it.

As if it had sensed the attack, the beast turned quickly and roared at them, sending razor sharp shards of ice at the two. Kairi managed to cast a protective spell against it, but a few got through and hit them and the ground around them, but they ignored it. They both still rushed forward. Suddenly the beast leapt in a circle, turning 360 degrees, attempting to hit them with its tail like it had Yoko and Zera. Sora had grabbed Kairi, who was unprepared for the attack, and jumped over the tail. But before they could land, they were batted by one of its feet. The two hit a tall rock with Sora taking most of the hit since he was holding Kairi. They fell to the ground below with a thump.

"Sora!" Kairi gasped as she checked on Sora. He grinned at her and pointed at the monster, which was roaring now.

"We did what we needed to," he said. Yoko and Zera had managed to climb on top of the beast to its back. They began stabbing, slashing, and casting spells to harm the beast, but it seemed to do little more than irritate it like a bug bite would. It whipped its tail, slapping it against its back, trying to squash them beneath it. The shockwave from the third hit finally managed to make Zera become off-balance near the side of the monster and fall off. Takuto saw this and jumped up to catch the falling girl.

"Zera!" Yoko shouted from the back of the beast. Riku's eyes widened and he jumped from his ledge near the beast onto it, grabbed Yoko, and jumped away with her as the beast's tail landed where the girl had been before. He landed near where Takuto and Zera were, along with Kairi and Sora, who had gone back to keeping the heartless at bay.

"Damn it, we need to do something about this," Yoko said.

"I think what we need may be more power. All we did when we were on its back was annoy it," Zera replied. They dodged another attack.

"Then what are you guys going to do?" Sora asked as they landed. The group was silent, no one, knowing what they could try that might be powerful enough. They dodged yet another attack before Kairi spoke up.

"Well, they pretty much are heartless if they can control the heartless. Maybe we need to hit them with some…light spell or something," she suggested. Takuto's eyes widened, as a plan formulated in his mind.

"That might work…" he said quietly. He motioned for them to go behind a rock so he could explain. They followed and crouched behind the rock, not sure how long it would hold out, if it did.

"Alright, Kairi and Sora, you guys need to find a way to restrict that things movements. Riku, Yoko, Zera, and I will then strike the final blow," he explained.

"What are we going to do?" Riku asked, curious as to how this might work.

"I'll tell you what to do when they go to trap that thing. Like Kairi said, we'll hit it with light," Takuto replied with a grin. Suddenly the rock broke apart, and the group separated into twos.

Kairi and Sora ran around so that they were on either side of the giant monstrosity. They looked at each other and nodded like they had before. Pointing their weapons at the beast, they both cast their strongest gravity spell on the beast, pouring all of their being and hope into it to keep it from moving, or at least keep it from attacking. The others took their chance and stood in front of the beast like Takuto had told them. He had told them what to do while Kairi and Sora had gone to trap the beast.

"Time to end this," Yoko said.

"Give it all you've got," Zera cheered. The two boys nodded, choosing not to say anything. Yoko and Zera stood next to each other while Takuto was there beside Zera, and Riku beside Yoko. As an afterthought, the boys looped their arms around the girls' waists. All four pointed their weapons at the beast that was roaring ferociously and trying to get loose from the spell cast by Kairi and Sora. Light built up at the tip of each weapon until it was strong enough to be released. The shot rang true, and pierced the beast. The light engulfed it until it was too bright to look at.

When it disappeared, Marla and Kurishi lay there, bloody, broken, and beaten. The group ran to the villains wanting to see if they were dead or not. Yoko and Zera had gotten there first, and looked down at the duo, keyblades pointed at them. Marla coughed up some blood.

"We...were so close..." she said slowly.

"Not close...enough..." Kurishi added, grimly. Yoko and Zera looked at each other, as if asking whether they should get it over with now, or see what they had to say. They decided on the latter, and lowered their weapons a bit. Marla coughed up more blood as she and Kurishi glared up at the teenagers.

"You may have...killed us... but there...a-are many more to come. We may have failed... we may have fallen, but... b-believe me when I say...th-there are more…" the blonde woman spat.

"The darkness...that is in all worlds...in all hearts...e-even ones a-as pure a y-yours...the darkness is as strong as e-ever now...you will be back-k. The on-ones in the future...th-the ones who hold h-hate and s-spite in their h-hearts…will k-kill you," Kurishi told them, laughing weakly, but just as evilly as he would if he were at full health. Deciding that they had enough talk of darkness, the two Twilight Masters pointed their keyblades at the villains threateningly once again at their chests.

"I'm not scared of the dark," Yoko said without emotion.

"Neither am I, but now...you'll be scared to plunge into the darkness that you once controlled," Zera said.

"Have fun in hell," Yoko added with a smirk as she plunged the keyblade into Kurishi's heart. Zera did the same to Marla, though without the smirk. They watched as the two tainted hearts floated into the sky and then disappear. Suddenly the ground began to shake as the light began to fade around everyone.

"What's happening?" Kairi screamed.

"I don't know!" Sora replied. Then, just as suddenly as it began, the shaking stopped. The light hadn't returned to the sky, but the source now came from a tall door that looked similar to the door to the Light. They stared in awe at it. It had an angel wing on one door with a star and moon shape that looked like they were imprinted on it; while on the other door there was a dragon wing with a dragon barring its fangs and claws imprinted on it.

"The Twilight Door…" Zera breathed, unknowingly voicing everyone's thoughts. The group looked at each other before proceeding up the white, misty looking path that led to the towering doors. Standing in front of the great doors, they seemed insignificant in size, but they were too busy staring at each other, saying silent conversations. Sora finally voiced what everyone else was too afraid to say.

"I…guess this it then, huh?" he said with a grin, but sadness could be heard creeping out through his voice and showed in his eyes. Zera sighed and grinned right back.

"Even though we'll be gone, it doesn't mean we can't remember each other, right? I may have some memory problems here and there, but I could never forget everything we went through. Right, Yoko?" she said. The others smiled at that, but one could tell they were still sad.

"Yeah…I won't be able to forget this either, Zera. Especially cause I was with all you knuckleheads," Yoko said, summoning up a smile. Kairi began to tear, and some escaped down her cheeks.

"I don't want to say good bye though. It feels like…if I say that, you guys are never coming back. But…you'll come back right?" she said. Yoko and Zera stared sadly at Kairi.

"I'm not sure if they can Kai. Once the worlds separate again, they might never be able to return. Their world is separate from ours and they'll probably go back to their normal lives," Sora said, putting a comforting arm around Kairi's shoulders.

"But that's what was supposed to happen when you sealed the Door to the Light," Kairi protested. "But we were able to move around to other worlds freely. How do you explain that?"

"Well, you could be right this time, or Sora could be. We won't know until they try to come back," Takuto said with a smile. He secretly hoped Kairi was right, and he wasn't the only one.

"The world works in mysterious ways," Zera said, waving her arms around, trying to be 'mysterious'. They laughed. Riku, who hadn't said anything, finally stepped up to Yoko with a lump in his throat. He stared at her; eyes burning with held back tears.

"So this really is…good-bye then…isn't it?" he managed to get out. Yoko stared back at him, solemnly.

"Yeah…" she said. Her heart felt heavy and her throat clenched as she too choked back her sobs. Zera looked over at the two with sympathetic eyes. She knew neither would want to show how sad they were, but she wanted them to interact at least a little before they were sent away again. She walked up to the pair and pushed Yoko up to Riku, forcing them into an awkward hug.

"Come on Yoko. Just this once, show a little emotion. And besides, if you don't want to say good bye, there's always stuff like 'see you later' that aren't as definite," she said. She winked at them before walking away. Yoko's face was tinted red as she avoided looking into Riku's eyes. She bit her lip lightly.

"She's right…I don't want to say good bye, because, just like Kairi, I feel like I won't see you again if I say it…" she mumbled. Riku smiled lightly as he pulled her closer and nuzzled his cheek against her head. She ignored the buzzing pain in the back of her head from the wounds.

"That's why I won't say good bye. I'll say 'see you later', like Zera said, to give myself more hope of seeing you again. Besides, we'll see each other every night in our dreams. People who love each other never really forget each other and they always see each other that way. So remember that, and don't say something so final as good bye," he said as he pulled away from the hug a little bit. He tilted Yoko's face so that she was looking into his eyes before capturing her lips with his own in a tender kiss that left her breathless.

Meanwhile, Zera had skipped her way over to Takuto, a smile on her face from being able to help out Yoko and Riku. Changing her skip into a run, she made her way to him and jumped him with a hug that almost knocked the two over, not minding her wounds either. After regaining their balance, but not letting go of each other, she stared into his eyes as if searching for something. He smiled at her.

"What?" he asked.

"You won't forget me will you?" she asked, no trace of joking in her voice or eyes.

"Zera…that would be utterly impossible. I could never forget someone like you. Sora may say there's a chance that you won't be able to come back, but I have a feeling you'll be able to," he replied. He laughed a little. "Just give it a year or so and my hair will be long…and then you'll be here again to see it."

Zera, satisfied with this answer, grinned as she hugged him again.

"It's a promise," she whispered into his ear. She pulled back and was about to let go of the embrace, but Takuto kept her in place. Her questioning look was answered with the sweet, innocent kiss he placed upon her lips that made her melt. She closed her eyes and leaned more into the kiss. Sora and Kairi, as this was happening, had been together and hugging each other for comfort. Zera and Yoko had come over to them and hugged their friends tightly. Nobody wanted to let go. Now they were standing in front of the great doors. Kairi turned to them with a smile.

"Before you go, let me heal you guys one last time," she said. The two Twilight Masters nodded. As Kairi stepped up, so did everyone else, forming a circle around the two.

"What're you guys doing?" Yoko asked.

"We're gonna heal you guys, what does it look like?" Sora said. Zera smiled.

"Thanks…everybody," she said softly. A soft, warm green light shone around the two, healing their wounds almost completely. The two opened their eyes, not even aware of when they had closed them and smiled at everyone. They hugged for one last time before Yoko and Zera headed towards the door.

With a final wave, the two Twilight Masters walked to the other side of the door and got their keyblades ready. The two girls turned and pointed the keyblades back at the doors, with their own insignia on them, as Sora and Riku pointed theirs at the doors too. Small beams of light shot from the weapons and a soft click was heard. The doors began to close on their own. With one last glance, they saw Kairi crying in Sora's arms who was also letting some tears fall, Riku was trying to hold his tears in, but was failing miserably, and Takuto was also crying some, but was smiling through it. The hope that the two might be able to return to them, shined within their eyes. Yoko and Zera threw one last smile in their direction before turning back and walking into the light.

When they could see comfortably again, they found themselves standing on a sidewalk corner of Zera's neighborhood street. Their clothes began to droop from the rain that drizzled down upon them. The two teens, though, were utterly oblivious to the weather as they now stared in awe at their own world that was once again laid out in front of them. Zera smiled and they looked at each other.

"We're home…"

_The End…_

* * *

**.:Author's Note:.**

Agh! I can't believe I finished this story!! I'm so proud of myself, yet so sad. Sad of course, because it's over. But! I told you I was also sort of happy about this yes? Well, that would be because my co-writer and I are making a sequel to this! Yes! It will be called………! I hope you guys read it when I get it up. We've already written them first chapter (haha, and that was before we even started on this one), so I should have it up relatively soon.

Sorry that I took so long to update between chapters, and to update this one. The battle scenes (which I hope are adequate, and good enough for you guys) took me forever to write. I actually got the ending written before I got any of the battle scenes done. But it was definitely made much easier by my co-writer. And I wanna thank her soooo much for doing this with me and helping me write it. She's awesome, and I love her.

Well, unfortunately I must bring this to a close and say that The Twilight Door is finally (and sadly) finished! Good bye until the next story and please review to tell me how you like the chapter!

_Finished: Monday, January 1, 2007 at 2:18 A.M._

_**Happy New Year everyone! **_


End file.
